My Guardian Angel
by Awela
Summary: After losing his family in a tragic accident, Kurt moves back to his dad to start a new life. He seems to be doing fine, gets a new job, makes new friends, but he is dying inside. One day he gets a new case: he has to help Blaine Anderson, a spoiled, annoying, intolerable man who just happens to have the most adorable baby girl and turns Kurt's world completely upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

 **So this is my newest story. The idea came a few days after my accident and once I felt better, I started working on it. I already have the first few chapters written and the whole plot worked out. I hope you will like it.**

 **Summary: After losing his family in a tragic accident, Kurt moves back home to his father and starts working as a child protection worker. He quickly becomes one of the best because he really cares about those families and tries to help them instead of judging the parents. He is fine with his new, boring life, or at least that's what he lets others think about him. Everything goes fine until one day Blaine Anderson, a man who never takes responsibility for his actions, finds a baby girl on his doorstep with a note telling him that the baby is his. It's Kurt's job to teach Blaine how to become a good father of his child, but it's not that easy when Blaine doesn't want to cooperate at all and on the top of that, the two of them develop feelings for each other. Can anything good turn out of this?**

 **Warning: mentions of character deaths and suicide attempt.**

One moment can change your whole life.

 _"Papa, please..."_

 _"My answer is no, Aiden."_

You hear about them in the news every single day but you don't take them seriously. You are not that kind of person, right? Things like that never happen to you.

 _"Dad?"_

 _"I agree with your father."_

 _"I hate you both!"_

 _"Listen, young man..."_

 _"Kurt, watch out!"_

And then, in that moment, you realise that you're no exception either. It's not necessarily your fault, maybe you are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And it happens so fast. Just a brief flash of light, a scream that could be yours or somebody else's and then everything goes silent.

 _"Oliver? Aiden?"_

You don't feel the pain at first. You see the blood and the terrifyingly still bodies beside you and you know that something is very wrong.

 _"Help! Somebody help us!"_

But deep inside, you know that it's too late. A single sob leaves your lips and you finally feel it. The unbearable pain spreading through your whole body, you feel it in all your bones but the worst is the burning pain inside of your chest.

 _"Sir! Can you hear me?"_

The injuries will heal eventually but that pain in your chest... It will remain till the end of your life. Maybe it will lessen with time but it will always be there, reminding you at that terrible night and what you lost in that careless moment.

~ o ~

Kurt held the photo tightly in his shaky hands, memories of that horrible night flashing through his mind. It had been over three months and he still couldn't think about anything but the accident. He played the last few seconds in his mind over and over again, trying to find out what he should have done differently, what he had done wrong. His father had reminded him several times that there had been nothing he could have done. The driver of the van had been drunk and hadn't paid attention at all, he hadn't seen their car and had burst into it with full speed. They had had no chance and Kurt was lucky that he was still alive. It didn't make him feel any better, though.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Burt asked as he grabbed a box full of Kurt's belongings and walked into the room.

"Yeah" Kurt said quietly. "Can we stop at the cemetery? I have to... say goodbye."

"Of course" Burt nodded sadly. He knew that his son was going through the darkest time of his life and he wanted to do everything to make him feel a little better.

With one last glance at the room that used to be his and his husband's bedroom, Kurt stepped out, shutting the door behind him. It was time to move on and get his shattered life back together, although he wasn't sure it was possible.

The drive to the cemetery was like torture for Kurt. Since the accident, he was afraid of being outside, knowing very well that it could happen again in any second. Every time a car got too close to theirs, he pressed his eyes closed and tried to focus on breathing and nothing else. He knew he had to get over it, he visited a therapist twice a week but it was to no use. Last time he had been in the driver's seat, his family had died. How could somebody get over something horrible like this?

"We're here" Burt said as he stopped the car.

"I will be back in ten minutes" Kurt said and got out, taking a deep breath.

It was the first time he came here after the funeral. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to see his family earlier but he just couldn't come out here. He hadn't given up hope that it had been just a joke and one day, Oliver and Aiden would come back to him.

But it was too late to believe in that. It had been three months and he couldn't wait any longer for his family to come back. They wouldn't come back because they were dead. Even if it was so hard for Kurt to accept it.

He found the headstone way too fast. He wasn't ready and when he saw the names written on the grey stone, he almost fainted. Here they were, buried under the grass, his husband and his son. The two most important people of his life. Kurt walked closer but after a few steps, his feet couldn't support his weight any longer and he fell to his knees, sobbing.

"No" he whispered, shaking his head. "No."

He had no idea how long he had been there, sobbing over the grave of his family. After a while, his tears stopped and he was able to breath again but the pain in his chest that followed him everywhere remained. The pain he had felt since that moment in the car when he had realised that his loved ones had been dead.

"I'm so sorry" he said quietly. "I should have come earlier. You must be so lonely here..."

He took another deep breath, fighting back his tears.

"God, I miss you so much" Kurt continued. "Every second of every day, I keep thinking about you. About that day. I-I should have done something to stop this, I..."

Kurt wipped his face, shaking his head.

"I don't have much time. My dad can't stay here with me any longer and I decided to go with him. I know what you would say, Oliver, that I shouldn't give up my career here but I can't do this alone" Kurt said. "Without you, I feel so lost. I lost everything that was important for me and I don't know how to move on. Dad said that it was hard but he can't really understand me. He lost mom but I was there for him. I lost both of you."

Kurt looked at the name of his late husband, knowing that he could tell Oliver everything.

"I tried to go after you" he admitted. "I know, I know. It was stupid of me. But I was so desperate. There's this pain in my chest, since the day of the accident and sometimes I feel like I'm dying. I was so tired of it, I wanted it to go away. Luckily or not, Dad found me before I could do anything. I don't think he will let me out of his sight anytime soon."

Kurt ran his shaky fingers through his hair, wishing that he could get a response from his husband.

"So I'm leaving" he sighed. "There's nothing to keep me here anymore and I think it will be better with Dad and Carole. The house is so empty without you."

He stood up and walked to the gravestone, hugging it tightly.

"I love you. I love you both so much. I wish I could have told you before..." he took a deep breath before he could continue. "I will never forget you, I promise. I know that you will always stay with me. Here, in my heart."

He took a deep breath and stood up. His father was surely worried, he had to go back to the car.

"I will miss you" he whispered as he took a tentative step backwards. He knew that it was silly, that his husband and son were long gone and couldn't hear him anymore. But why was it so hard to leave their grave?

~ o ~

A few days later, back in Lima, Kurt was sitting in his room, alone. He held the photo in his hand again, the last one of him and his family together. It had been taken a few days before the accident. It had been Oliver's birthday and they had gone out to celebrate with a dinner. They had been so happy back then... None of them had known what was waiting for them.

"Dinner's ready, kiddo" Burt said as he walked into the room.

"I'm not hungry" Kurt said quietly.

"You have to eat, Kurt" Burt said as he sat down beside his son and hugged him.

"It's so hard, Dad" Kurt sighed. "I thought that coming here would help but..."

"Give yourself some more time" Burt said. "What happened to you is the most horrible thing that can happen to someone. Believe me, I know how hard it is. When I lost your mother, I thought I would die, too. I felt so... lost. So empty. It took me more than a year to be able to smile again but here I am. I survived and you will, too."

"What if I'm not strong enough for that?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you're the strongest person I know. You will be able to find your way back to your life soon" Burt said. "Come with me to work tomorrow. Get out of the house. It will be good for you."

"I can't" Kurt said. "I applied for a job and they called me in for an interview."

"That's great, buddy" Burt smiled. "What kind of job?"

"Social services" Kurt answered slowly. "Child protection, to be correct."

His father did his best to hide his grimance but he failed miserably. Kurt wasn't surprised by his reaction. He knew very well what his father was thinking about.

"I can do it" he assured his father.

"Are you sure it's the best for you?" Burt asked in concern. "Can you help those families, be around children when you lost your own?"

"It will be fine, Dad" Kurt said. "Okay, it will be hard, but it's what I want to do. I want to help people, show those parents that their children are the most important people in their lives and they have to do everything to protect them."

"Because they could lose them in any second?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You think my grief will affect my job" Kurt said.

"Of course it will" Burt said. "I don't think you should be around children right now, it won't be good for you."

"Look, Dad, I gave myself three whole months to get better and nothing helped me. This is my last chance to do something to feel a little less guilty about what happened" Kurt said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Burt shook his head.

"Let's see what they have for me" Kurt said in the end. "It's not even sure I will get the job. But if I will and it turns out that I'm not ready for it, I will quit. I swear."

"Okay" Burt nodded half-heartedly. His son was so stubborn, worse than him. If he wanted something, he got it and there was nobody who could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you for your support! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, too. Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **There's no Kurt in this one but he and Blaine will meet soon.**

 **Warning: alcohol and drug use**

Blaine threw his head back and let the guy who was sitting next to him bite and kiss his neck. This party was the best he had ever organized, with just enough pretty boys, alcohol and yeah... drugs. Nothing too bad, he didn't want anybody lose their head and destroy his apartment, just a few pills to ease the mood.

This pretty blond guy whose name he didn't know had found him about five minutes after his arrival and Blaine had known instantly that he was a talented one, good enough to keep him company for the rest of the night. He made sure his glass was always filled and see, it didn't take him long to catch what Blaine wanted from him. Just a nice evening, nothing major. He wouldn't remember him the next day anyway, once the effects of the alcohol and the pills took off. It wasn't like he wanted to. He never spent two nights with the same guy. He only used them for fulfilling his needs, he didn't need a burden when his life was so perfect this way.

"Dude, this thing is awesome" Sam, his best friend told him as a girl climbed into his lap and buried her face into his chest.

"I told you" Blaine smiled.

"I want to dance" the girl told Sam.

"That can be arranged" Sam smiled. "Music!"

Blaine sighed and reached out for his laptop to get them some music. Soon, Katy Perry's familiar voice filled the room and some of his guests, including Sam and his new friend, got up and started dancing.

"I want to dance, too" the guy told Blaine, pulling away slightly.

"But I don't" Blaine said, pushing the guy's face back to his neck, and closed his eyes. Soon he felt his tongue ran down his sensivite skin and he sighed happily. Yeah, that was how people should live their lives.

Unfortunately, they were disturbed again by the banging on the front door. Blaine sighed in frustration and pushed the blondie away, getting up from the couch. He made his way to the door and opened it slightly, raising an eyebrow. It was one of his neighbours in nothing but his pijama pants and he seemed angry.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"It's past midnight and some of us want to sleep" the man said.

"Then sleep" Blaine shrugged.

"I can't because of these nerve-racking noises coming from your apartment" the guy replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes. It was Sunday night, when people usually rested after a long week and got ready for the next one. He didn't understand what the guy's problem was.

"Get earplugs or something" he said, trying to close the door.

The man reached out, preventing Blaine from closing the door.

"I will call the police if you don't silence that crowd" the man said.

"Go on" Blaie shrugged and closed the door before the man could stop him again.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"My neighbour" Blaine said as he sat down again, disappointed that pretty guy found himself somebody else while he was gone. "He said that he would call the police because we're too loud."

"The police?" Sam gulped nervously.

"Relax, he won't do anything" Blaine waved him down.

"He better won't because we would be in so much trouble if the police found our supplies" Sam said.

"Sam, it will be fine. Sit down and enjoy the party" Blaine said, grabbing his glass from the table.

True to Blaine's words, neither his neighbour nor the police came back to visit them that night. About four hours later, his guests left and only Sam stayed behind to help Blaine get rid of the rest of the alcohol and clean up in the morning. They only sat down with a few glasses of beer when somebody knocked on the door.

"I can't believe he's back again!" Blaine said in frustration.

"Let me deal with this" Sam said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it slowly because in his drunken state, he barely found the handle. He looked around in confusion. Nobody was there what didn't make any sense. They had both heard the knock.

"There's nobody out here" he said as he stepped forward, almost tripping over something that had been left in front of the door and he hadn't seen before. He swore quietly, massaging his feet as he looked down at the large basket.

"Blaine, somebody left you a basket" Sam said.

"A what?" Blaine asked as he joined Sam outside.

"Yeah. A pink one" Sam said.

Blaine looked down at the basket what wasn't really a basket as he realised when he crouched down to take a better look. It was a carrycot with something pink in it. Something that was moving. Blaine gasped in surprise and fell back, staring at the thing in the carrycot with wide eyes.

"What the hell..."

He grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it away.

"Oh. Dear. Freaking. God" Sam said.

Blaine looked into the carrycot and to his surprise, the same hazel eyes looked back at him. The owner of the carrycot was very much awake and stared at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Wow, dude. That thing you gave me must have been really cool because I'm hallucinating a baby" Sam muttered.

"You're not hallucinating" Blaine said slowly. "God, somebody left a baby on my doorstep."

Sam looked around on the empty corridor as if he was waiting for someone to come out and get the baby.

"Hello! Someone missing a baby?" Sam shouted.

"Shh" Blaine hissed.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Just... be quiet. I don't think somebody left her here accidentally" Blaine said, although he wished he hadn't been right. Who would do this to an innocent child and more importantly, who would play this kind of game with _him_?

"We have to call the police" Sam said in panic.

"No, we can't" Blaine said.

"What should we do with her then?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, probably because of the loud, panicked voices over her, the baby started crying, her voice louder than a siren.

"Make her stop" Sam said.

"How?" Blaine asked back.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know a thing about babies" Sam said.

"Because I'm an expert of them" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Let's get her inside" Sam said.

"Should-should we?" Blaine asked.

"What else are we supposed to do with her in the middle of the night?" Sam pointed out.

"I don't know... Maybe just leave her here. Her parents have to come back for her eventually" Blaine said. "They have to."

"What if they won't?" Sam asked.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. Whoever was playing with him, they should better come and get the baby because it wasn't funny at all.

"Okay. Let's get her inside. She's too loud" Blaine said in the end.

They grabbed the carrycot and carried it into the living room together. Unfortunately, the baby inside didn't seem to like the idea because she just got louder than before.

"What's wrong with her?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Maybe she isn't happy that she was left for strangers in the middle of the night" Sam said.

"Who would do such a horrible thing? She's just a kid" Blaine said.

"Don't you want to hold her?" Sam asked.

"Why should I?" Blaine frowned.

"Because it would help her calm down. I guess" Sam answered.

"Why don't you do it?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, it's your pack, not mine" Sam said.

"It's a baby, Sam" Blaine said, shaking his head.

Since his friend didn't seem like he would get the baby out of the carrycot anytime soon, Blaine took a deep breath and reached out for the little crying bundle. He didn't know too much about babies, his brother had one but he hated kids so much that he mostly avoided his own nephew just like any other kid. He still knew that he had to hold them gently and be careful because they couldn't hold their heads alone.

He took the baby out, holding away as if she was a bomb that could explode in any second. Blaine couldn't decide if his eyes were wider or the girl's. They were both silent, eyeing each other catiously for a whole minute, right until the baby started crying again.

"Come on, don't do this" Blaine said desperately. "What should I do now?"

"Rock her. Gently" Sam said as he went through the content of the carrycot.

"Okay..." Blaine sighed, carefully shaking the baby in his arms but she just cried louder. "It's not working!"

"Hey, I found a letter" Sam said excitedly, not paying any attention to his friend's problems.

"Open it" Blaine said impatiently.

Sam opened the envelope and held out the letter, so both of them could see.

 _Blaine,_

 _You surely don't remember me and I don't blame you at all._

 _We met last year, at your friend's Christmas party. I know you didn't want anything more from me and believe me, I never wanted to involve you in this but things changed and now I need your help._

Blaine's eyes found the name at the bottom of the letter and his heart stopped for a second. Of course he remembered this girl. She was the only one who...

"Who's Brittany?" Sam whispered.

Blaine shook his head and continued reading the letter.

 _Two weeks after I left the town, I found out that I was pregnant. With your child. I know it's hard to believe but you were the only one for me in that period, so I'm 100 % sure that the baby is yours._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked, although he knew that nobody would answer his question.

 _I wanted to tell you... At least first. But I decided that it was better for all of us if I didn't come back and raised the child on my own. I know it was my fault. I told you that I couldn't get pregnant from one time because your little guys didn't know the way to my eggs, so they couldn't find them but it looks like yours are too smart and you somehow got me pregnant._

"This is just getting better" Sam smiled, knowing that Blaine couldn't hit him while holding the baby in his arms.

"Not funny, Sam" Blaine said.

 _I really tried to do this on my own, Blaine, but I just can't anymore. I'm so tired, and I have horrible thoughts about the baby. I'm afraid that I would hurt her and I couldn't let it happen. I want you to take care of her, I know you can do it. She's your baby as well after all._

 _Her name is Lily, after my grandmother. Not that she looks like her but she is just as loud as grandma used to be. I'm sure you will love each other._

"I can't believe this is happening" Blaine muttered, his eyes finding the baby in his arms again. Not just a baby... his daughter. The baby was his daughter. God.

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked quietly.

Blaine looked at his friend with wide eyes. The letter changed everything. If Brittany was right and Blaine had a horrible feeling that the baby was really his, he couldn't just make her disappear. He had to take care of her, raise her. But he wasn't ready for this. So he did what he always did when he was in trouble: he denied.

"This is a mistake. I can't be the father" Blaine said.

Sam looked at him doubtfully and then down at the baby in Blaine's arms. She looked exactly like the girl version of Blaine: her skin, her big hazel eyes, even her dark curls. There was no denial, the baby was Blaine's.

"Did you have sex with her?" Sam asked just in case.

"Yes" Blaine sighed. It had been the biggest mistake of his life. He was gay, he was 100 % sure that he was gay but that night, he had had too much alcohol and Brittany had been there...

"Did you use protection?" Sam asked.

"No" Blaine admitted.

"You're in trouble" Sam stated the obvious.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Blaine asked desperately. He wasn't ready to have children. Hell, he wasn't even ready for a real relationship.

"I don't know, man" Sam shrugged.

Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. There was only one person who could get him out of this.

~ o ~

"Cooper, help me!" Blaine almost shouted as his sleepy looking brother stepped through his door.

He had called Cooper about half an hour earlier, when it had become clear that he and Sam were not enough for the baby. He had tried everything but she just kept crying. And he was close to a breakdown. It was just too much for him.

"Hey, little brother" Cooper smiled. "I hope it's an emergency because..."

"It is" Blaine said, ushering his brother into the bedroom. Sam was there with the baby, singing a new song but it didn't seem like Lily liked it.

"Wow" Cooper said, looking from one man to the other. "You're babysitting the little one? Blaine, you know you aren't good with kids..."

"She's mine" Blaine said.

"But you... What... How?" Cooper asked, his voice way higher than usual.

"It's a long story" Blaine said. "Look, I will tell you everything but you have to help us calm her down. She's giving me a headache with this screaming."

Cooper looked at the baby girl on the bed and he felt bad immediately. She was crying so hard that he couldn't just stand there and let her suffer.

"Alright" he nodded. "Did you check her diaper? Maybe we should change it. Or she's hungry. Let's start with these things."

"Okay" Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Where are her things?" Cooper asked.

"What things?" Sam asked.

"Diapers, wet wipes, bottles..." Cooper said.

"She doesn't have anything except for that old blanket" Blaine pointed at the pink blanket in the carrycot.

"Oh my..." Cooper rubbed his tired eyes. "Fine! You two stay here. I will go and get her a few things."

"You can't leave us with her!" Blaine said desperately.

"Hold her in your arms, it will help her calm down" Cooper said as he walked to the door. "I will be back in no time."

Those forty minutes seemed like forever for the two men. First Blaine tried to hold Lily, then Sam got her from him. It was all useless. The girl just kept crying, her face turned deep red and she seemed like she could throw up in any second. Both men sighed in relief when Cooper finally came back with three huge paperbags of baby supplies. He quickly made a bottle ready for use and grabbed the baby from Sam. As the bottle was pressed into Lily's mouth, she fell silent immediately.

"Finally" Blaine sighed.

"She was hungry" Cooper said quietly, looking down at the baby. "I guess you have some time to tell me how this happened."

Blaine sat down beside his brother and closed his eyes. He tried to remember everything, so he could tell Cooper how he had become a father without knowing about it.

"It happened over a year ago" Blaine started. "One of my friends invited me for his Christmas party. It was awful and I was bored and that girl was there..."

"Wait... I thought you were gay" Cooper said in confusion.

"I am" Blaine sighed. "I don't know how it happened. We started talking and then I found myself in the bedroom with her. I guess I was curious, wanted to know how it worked. So I said yes."

"I didn't have any condoms but she said that we didn't need any. That she couldn't get pregnant from one time" Blaine said.

"And you believed her?" Cooper asked with a raised eyebrow. He thought that his brother was smarter than this.

"We were drunk" Blaine admitted. "It was just a one night thing. I never saw her again and forgot that that night ever happened. Until tonight."

"She left the baby on the doorstep" Sam explained when Blaine fell silent.

"So she got pregnant, gave birth and raised the child for about three months" Cooper summarized. "Then she understood that it's hard and decided to leave her here and let you raise her."

"Exactly" Blaine nodded.

Cooper looked down at the baby, sighing. How could two idiots have such a cute daughter, he had no idea.

"We have to call the police" Cooper said, giving his brother a pointed look when he opened his mouth to oppose. "No, Blaine. We have to let them know what happened and ask for their help."

"You think that they will find Brittany and bring the baby back to her?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"That's not what I was talking about" Cooper snorted. "You will be the legal guardian of your child but it's a long process. You have to talk to the authorities, maybe have a DNA test to proove that Lily is your child and they will send someone from CPS to make sure you raise her properly."

"Wait a second. I never said I wanted to raise her" Blaine said.

"Well, little brother, it's a little too late for that" Cooper said.

"Coop, I don't think you get it..."

"I do" Cooper interrupted. "You made a mistake, that's right. But you're an adult man and it's your responsibility to take care of your kid."

"You can't be serious! I can't even take care of myself!" Blaine gasped.

"It's time to grow up" Cooper said. He put down the bottle and pressed the baby into Blaine's arms before the man could protest. "I know that I made a mistake when I spoiled you too much after mom and dad had died. It was wrong because you didn't learn how to live on your own. But I think this baby is a sign that you have to take responsibility for your actions and not be so selfish."

"Hey!" Blaine gasped.

"I will help you with the basics but I won't let you get rid of her" Cooper said seriously and stood up. "Alright, guys. Let's change the diaper and let her sleep. I will be back in the morning and help you with the police. I suggest you to get rid of everything you don't want them to find here."

Blaine gulped nervously and looked at Sam for help but his friend seemed to be on his brother's side. He was all alone and had no idea how to get out from the biggest trouble of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Also, be prepared because Blaine is a real asshole in this.**

"...And then I told her to visit the doctor because she was like this with the first two and guess what? She's pregnant with _twins_. I don't know what to do now, Mr H."

Kurt took a deep breath, desperately trying to not think about a cup of coffee. It was just ten in the morning and he was listening to the third soon-to-be-dad in row who didn't know what to do with their children.

"My wife said something about getting her pregnant with one look. Do you think she's pregnant because I looked at her? Because if it's possible, I won't look at her ever again."

Kurt looked down, desperately trying to hide his smile. Pete Morris, already father of two children at the age of 22, was one of his favourite clueless clients. The man was darker than a starless night and apparently, his wife wasn't better at all.

"Don't worry, Pete, you didn't get her pregnant with one look" Kurt answered. "Did you use protection?"

Pete frowned in confusion for a second before finally understanding what Kurt was talking about.

"Of course! I always lock our door. Once I forgot about it and Mary woke up and walked in right when we..."

"I was talking about contraception" Kurt explained. "You know... condom, antibaby pills..."

"Oh" Pete's eyes widened. "No. We never use condoms because it's uncomfortable. But Dana took the pills that night."

"Antibaby pills?" Kurt asked.

"Painkillers" Pete smiled.

Kurt closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He needed that coffee, fast.

"Well, painkillers aren't good against pregnancy, unless your wife puts them between her thighs and squeezes them together" Kurt said.

"But how are you supposed to do it when she..."

"Just forget about it, Pete" Kurt said.

"Okay" Pete said slowly, probably still thinking about what Kurt had said.

"If you don't want more children, you have to use protection or else Dana will get pregnant over and over again" Kurt said.

"God" Pete's eyes widened again. "You're right, Mr H. We had sex twice that night and now she's expecting twins. But-but we were together a few days ago again. Does it mean that they will be triplets?"

"No, Pete" Kurt said slowly. "You can't get her pregnant while she's pregnant. It doesn't work that way."

"Thank God" Pete muttered.

"I have a few pamphlets about pregnancy and childcare" Kurt said as he stood up and grabbed a few pamphlets from his desk. "Read them all, both of you. It will help you understand everything."

"You're the best, Mr H" Pete smiled.

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. Although Pete was a complete idiot, he was a kind man.

"Okay. So... Dana can't get a job for a while which means you have to find a second job or something that pays better. Do you still have the things of the older kids?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Pete nodded.

"That's good. Then you only have to buy diapers and other smaller things. Make sure Dana and the twins get the nutritions they need, it's very important" Kurt said.

"I know and I want to find another job, so I can take care of my family. I would do anything to get them what they need" Pete said.

"I know" Kurt smiled. "Look, I'm not sure I can help with the new job but if you come back tomorrow, we can go through your CV together. I might have a few ideas how to make it better and I will ask my father if he knows someone who needs new employees."

"That would be amazing!" Pete said excitedly.

"Tomorrow, at half 9. Don't be late" Kurt said.

"I won't" Pete said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you, Mr H."

"It's my job" Kurt shrugged.

"Not just that" Pete smiled. "You don't judge us like the others do and don't want to take our children away from us. You're really the best."

Kurt watched as Pete happily danced out of his office, forgetting to close the door. He stood up and walked to the door but before he could reach the handle, another person stepped inside with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I thought you would need this" Mercedes Jones, his co-worker and best friend since he had moved back home said as she stepped inside.

"You have no idea" Kurt laughed, taking the coffee from her hands.

"Why was Pete here?" Mercedes asked.

"Baby number 3 and 4 are on the way" Kurt sighed.

"You can't be serious!" Mercedes laughed. "God, if they keep having kids so regularly, they will set up a new record or something."

"So why the coffee? I hope you don't want to go home earlier again because we have a busy day" Kurt asked, trying to change topic. He had had his Pete-dose for the day.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone with the paperwork again" Mercedes smiled. "But you're right, I have something for you."

"Let me guess... another teen mom?" Kurt asked.

"Better" Mercedes said, raising the folder she held in her hand. "Single dad. The mother left their three-month-old on his doorstep in the middle of the night."

"Poor baby" Kurt sighed.

"You should visit them as soon as possible. The father didn't even know about the pregnancy. He kind of freaked out" Mercedes said.

"Why do I always get these cases?" Kurt muttered.

"Because you're the best" Mercedes winked.

"Sure" Kurt said, taking the folder from her. "Blaine Anderson, 26, bartender. God, I know this area, these houses there are awful. I hope he will find a better place for themselves because raising a baby there would be so cruel."

"So can you visit them today?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess I have to skip lunch today but I will do it. The baby is so small, her father has to take this very seriously" Kurt said. He hoped that Blaine was a father material and the baby would be safe with him. Things like this didn't happen too often but luckily, most single parents learnt fast and wanted the best for their kids.

~ o ~

It was past noon and Blaine was completely alone with Lily who threw another tantrum because... Okay, he had no idea why. She had been fine while Cooper and all those people he had called had been here, she had been smiling and playing with them and Blaine had hoped that everything would be fine. But once the others had left, promising him that a child protection worker would come to them later that day, Lily had turned into this whiny little monster again and seriously, Blaine wasn't sure if he could do it any longer. He had tried to rock her, sing to her, he had even told her a few jokes but nothing happened. His kid must have hated him.

In the end, Blaine put her down onto his bed and sat down beside her, burying his face into his hands. He couldn't do this. He was the worst father of the world, he didn't even want to be one, and it looked like Lily understood perfectly that he wasn't happy with her being there.

"Look, we both hate this situation but wouldn't it be easier if we stopped this and tried to live together in peace?" Blaine offered.

Lily just cried harder in response.

"See, that's why I never liked girls" Blaine said and turned away, rolling his eyes.

He checked the time on his phone again, hoping that that worker would show up soon. Cooper had showed him a few things before he had left but Blaine didn't remember a single thing. He was tired, frustrated and had a serious headache from all these noises the baby made.

It was past 1 when the doorbell rang and Blaine jumped up from the bed, grabbed Lily and rushed to the door to open it. There was a young man standing outside. If Blaine was completely honest with himself, the man didn't look more than 18 years old, but he knew from past experience that he could never trust his eyes. Yeah, he was a pretty one, but they surely wouldn't send someone who barely got out of high school. Right?

"Blaine Anderson?" the guy asked.

"Yes" Blaine said shortly, his voice barely audible beside Lily's loud crying.

"I'm Kurt Hummel from Social..."

Before the guy could end the sentence, Blaine pressed Lily into his arms and stepped back. He couldn't do it anymore. He wasn't a patient person and what Lily had done to him in the past few hours was way too much for him. Besides, this guy was here to take care of her, right? He could start it right now.

The baby was pressed into his arms so fast that Kurt couldn't even blink and almost dropped the little girl in surprise. When the baby was safe in his arms, he looked up at the father in disbelief. He had been doing this job for more than six months but it was the first time that a child ended up in his arms before he could even step inside. The poor girl was crying and Kurt immediately started rocking her, humming quietly. It always worked with kids, they liked his voice and the calming movements, Lily became quiet within a minute, too.

"Thank God" Blaine sighed when Lily stopped crying. "I thought you would never come."

To Kurt's disbelief, Blaine turned around and left him with the baby at the door.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Blaine called out from the living room when Kurt didn't follow him.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped inside. From what he had seen from Blaine Anderson so far wasn't appealing at all. Who in his right mind would leave his baby alone with a complete stranger? Kurt could have been anyone. He could have been a kidnapper and he could have disappeared with Blaine's daughter without the man noticing it. He couldn't be so careless, right?

He grimanced as he stepped into the living room. The place was dirty and a complete mess, with empty beer bottles, pizza boxes and dirty clothes lying on the ground. So not good enough for a child. It was dangerous, unhealthy and Kurt just hoped that it didn't mean that Blaine was alcoholic.

"Sit down" Blaine nodded towards the couch from where he was sitting in an armchair, too lazy to move his arms from behind his head.

Kurt took another deep breath and kicked a dirty pair of undershorts out of the way, so he could sit down. Normally he wouldn't be so patient with the man but Blaine had had a bad night, so he had to give him a chance. Once he was seated, he looked down at the baby in his arms. Lily was a beautiful baby girl with long, dark, curly hair and big, shiny hazel eyes. She watched him catiously for a long moment but when she decided that she liked Kurt, she gave him a huge toothless smile.

"Oh, aren't you the most adorable little girl" Kurt cooed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene in front of him. The little traitor didn't only seem to be perfectly fine in Kurt's arms, she seemed to like him. It was so not fair. He had been trying to get along with the baby since he had found her on his doorstep – okay, he had tried to make her shut up which was almost the same – and this guy just came out of nowhere and he became his girl's favourite person within a minute. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Lily should have liked _him_ , he was her father after all.

It was insane that he cared what the baby should have thought about him. It wasn't like he wanted this, he still couldn't believe that people found him good enough to take care of a baby all by himself but... She was still his daughter. And daughters liked their fathers, right?

Kurt told her something and Lily giggled in response. Blaine couldn't watch it any longer, so he closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the little free time he had and tried to fall asleep. But Kurt continued talking and after a while, he realised that Kurt was talking to him.

"What?" Blaine asked as he opened his right eye.

"How are you two doing?" Kurt repeated his question.

"Fine, I guess" Blaine shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"Do you know how to take care of the baby? Because if you have concerns, I could show you..."

"Look, sweetheart" Blaine sighed as he sat up. "I had a horrible night. I'm tired as hell and I'm happy to have five minutes without listening to her screams. Why don't you make yourself useful and play with her or something, so I could sleep?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was it. He tried to be patient with this asshole but it was just too much for him. He quickly looked around and since the only place he found safe for the baby was the carrycot on the ground, he slowly laid her down into it and stood up again.

"Would you come out with me for a second?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Why should I?" Blaine asked.

"Because we need to talk" Kurt said seriously.

Blaine sighed and slowly got up from the armchair. Kurt quickly looked around and in the end, he walked into the small bedroom that seemed just as dirty as the living room. He left the door slightly open, so they could see Lily but they were far enough from her, so she didn't have to listen to what he was about to tell her father.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine joined him.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Kurt peeked out to see if Lily was fine and then turned back to Blaine.

"Look, I know that this is a big change in your life but you can't act like nothing happened! That little girl needs you! You can't avoid her!" Kurt said.

"Avoid her? I've spent every single second with her since she came here! I can't even take a shower because she won't shut up for a moment!" Blaine yelled.

"It must be so hard for her" Kurt replied. "Just think about it... Her mother abandoned her and she has to get used to the new situation. You have to give her time."

"And what about me?" Blaine asked. "I didn't ask for this. Hell, I didn't want to have kids at all and now everybody expects me to act like a father. I don't want to be one!"

Kurt took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He understood that it was hard for Blaine but throwing a tantrum was so immature. Adults didn't handle things like this.

"Well, you don't really have a choice" Kurt said calmly.

"Thank you for reminding me, sweetie" Blaine spat. "Are we done here? Because I think you have a job to do which is not telling me how to handle the situation, and I would like to enjoy these few moments of silence and rest before I go completely crazy! Do me a favour and keep her quiet with your magic for a while and let me sleep."

Blaine opened the door and walked back into the living room, taking his place in the armchair again. Kurt groaned in frustration and followed him, determined to knock some sense into this asshole. He had had a few hard cases before but nobody had talked to him like Blaine did.

"You're right" he said as he stopped in front of Blaine. He considered taking Lily into his arms again but it wasn't his job to do. He had to help Blaine to learn how to take care of his child, and he couldn't do that if he did everything Blaine was supposed to do. It was Blaine's child, he was just an outsider. "I have a job to do which is not taking care of your daughter instead of you. I'm not a babysitter, so you better get your ass up from the chair and act like an adult!"

Blaine sat up straight and smiled at him.

"Or what?" he challenged.

Kurt pressed his lips together in anger and frustration. Blaine was right. As much as he wanted to kick his ass and force him to grow up, he couldn't do anything. He could give Blaine advice, show him the basics but that was all.

"Are you going to take her away from me if I don't cooperate?" Blaine continued.

"Oh, so that's what you want" Kurt nodded slowly, finally understanding. Blaine acted like this because he hoped that Kurt would call the authorities and help him get rid of his child. Well, it wasn't working. "I'm sorry, Mr Anderson. I won't help you get rid of her. _You_ made a mistake, _you_ have to deal with the consequences."

"It was just one time!" Blaine shouted. "How was I supposed to know that she could get pregnant from one time?"

"Biology class?" Kurt offered.

"You know what? I heard enough for today. I have enough of you people coming here and telling me what and how I should do. Get the hell out of my apartment!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt took a deep breath and when he felt himself calm enough, he walked back to Lily and crouched down in front of her, not caring what Blaine thought.

"Hey, sweetie" he said gently. "I have to go now but I will be back tomorrow. Please, be a good girl and let daddy sleep a little. He's kind of crazy when he's tired."

Lily giggled in response and Kurt squeezed her tiny hands before he turned back to Blaine. He pulled out a paper from his bag and pushed into the man's hands.

"What's this?" Blaine asked.

"A description of how Lily's daily routine should look like. Every child's different but the basics are the same. She needs her formula in every three hours or so, when you see that she's hungry. You have to..."

"I know what to do. I don't need your help" Blaine said.

"Very well" Kurt said and forced himself to smile. "In that case, good luck with your kid. I will be back tomorrow and you better keep her alive until that."

Without waiting for Blaine's response, Kurt walked to the door and slammed it shut once he was outside.

"I wrote you a list in case you don't know what to do" Blaine said, mimicking Kurt. "Well, I don't need your list. I don't need your help at all. Do you know why, Mr I-have-a-huge-stick-up-my-ass? Because it's just a baby! Not a big deal."

He dropped the list and nodded determinedly, rather proud of himself for giving the closed door a piece of his mind. But then, he heard it. A small little noise that could have been anything but Blaine knew very well what was coming. As he turned around to face Lily, he already saw the grimance that told him that the baby was about to cry again.

"Oh, no. Don't do this!" he said desperately.

But it was too late. Lily opened her mouth and started crying again, so loudly that Blaine was afraid she would break the windows with her voice. He quickly ran to her and took the baby into his arms, rocking her gently as he had seen from Kurt. But Lily didn't calm down, she just cried harder.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't cry, honey" Blaine said as gently as he could but it was to no use. He sighed in frustration and ran to the door, hoping that Kurt was still there, waiting to help him. "Mr Hummel! What should I do now?"

But Kurt was already gone and thanks to his stubbornness, Blaine had to survive another day until the man came back. How he should do it, he had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this story!**

 **This one is mostly about Blaine, it hopefully explains why he is such a difficult person.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself for his next visit at the Anderson's. Things hadn't gone too well the previous day. Okay, it couldn't have gone worse. Blaine Anderson was an asshole and he didn't seem good enough to raise a baby on his own but it was Kurt's job to knock some sense into him and that was exactly what he intended to do.

His father might have been right when he had shared his concerns with Kurt, when he had moved back home and applied for this job. Kurt could have pretended as much as he wanted that it was just a job for him and he wasn't too hard with these parents because he wanted to make his own mistake right, but deep inside he knew why he did it. Every time he saw a poor kid suffer, he couldn't help but thought about his own son who he had lost in that accident and hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to him.

He raised his shaky hand and knocked on the door before he could burst into tears. It had been over nine months since losing his family but things hadn't gotten better. He felt guilty and blamed himself for the accident. He thought about it a lot, several times a day, getting through the details over and over again, trying to find out where he had been wrong, when he had done that mistake that had killed his family. He couldn't find a solution but there had to be one. He must have done something wrong back then and now he had to deal with the guilt for the rest of his life for making the wrong decision.

He dreamt about his family a lot. Sometimes in his dreams, he was back in New York with them, they were alive and everything was perfect. Sometimes he wasn't that lucky and found himself trapped in a nightmare, his dead husband or son blaming him for losing their lives too soon. Kurt didn't know which one was harder to wake up from. Those dreams all felt so wrong, he woke up crying and shaking, with that never stopping pain in his chest that was killing him slowly.

The door of the apartment opened, snapping him out of his thoughts. He wasn't too surprised when a crying Lily landed in his arms again and Blaine looked the same as the previous day, if not more pissed off. Kurt sighed as he followed him inside. Blaine was surely that kind of person who couldn't live without his good night sleep.

"I guess you didn't have much sleep tonight" Kurt smiled. Blaine Anderson might have been an asshole but he was one of those few people who could make Kurt forget about his own misery for a while.

Blaine sent him a hateful look when Lily fell silent in Kurt's arms and smiled at him. It made Kurt relax immediately, not really caring about her father. This little girl was just so adorable.

"How much should she sleep?" Blaine asked after a while, half asleep on the couch. He was tired as hell and hoped more than anything that Lily would get tired of crying sooner or later and let him sleep for a few hours.

"About 15-16 hours a day" Kurt replied, looking at Blaine briefly. The man's eyes widened and Kurt smiled at him. "It's different for every baby. Some of them sleep through the night, others wake up in every two hours..."

"What about those who don't sleep at all?" Blaine asked.

"She will sleep more" Kurt reassured him. "Children don't take big changes like this too well. She needs some time to get used to her new life but you will be fine. Patience."

"I'm not sure I can do this" Blaine admitted honestly. He didn't want to tell Kurt everything but it seemed like the huge lack of sleep made him sensitive and since Kurt was the only one who he could talk to, he couldn't stop talking once he opened his mouth. "This is how they must have tortured prisoners of war. It's... it's horrible! When she finally falls asleep and I go to sleep, too, hoping that she wouldn't wake up for a few hours, she starts crying again. And again. And again. I spent the whole night walking up and down in the bedroom because it was the only way she was willing to sleep. Why is she doing this?"

"Mr Anderson, you have to understand that Lily isn't doing this to torture you" Kurt explained. "She's a baby, an innocent. She must be terrified. She doesn't know you or your place, she doesn't know your friends or me or anyone else who visits you. It's all new for her. Kids usually act like this when they're pulled out of their usual environment. She tries to tell you that she isn't fine and crying is her only tool to do so. You have to listen to her and try to make difference between her cries. Once you learn it, it will be a lot easier."

"It will be easy, right?" Blaine asked hopefully. "Raising a kid couldn't be that hard."

Kurt snorted. If Blaine knew...

"Well, it will be easier" he agreed.

"When?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"If you're lucky, after graduation" Kurt answered.

To his surprise, Blaine buried his face into his hands. At first he thought that he was laughing, from the strange noises he made and from the shaking of his shoulders but as Blaine pulled his hands away and Kurt looked into his bloodshot eyes, he realised that Blaine was crying.

"Mr Anderson... Are you... are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"My shirt's dirty. She puked all over me and I didn't even have time to change clothes" Blaine replied. Okay, he was completely not himself but he was so tired that he couldn't form a proper answer. He had decided that he would make fun of Kurt Hummel but once the man had arrived and silenced Lily, Blaine had broken down and now there was no going back from here.

"I know it's hard" Kurt said and stood up, walking to the man through the mess that had seemingly gotten bigger in the past 24 hours. He grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it, determined to get the best out of the man's vulnerable state. "But I know that you can do this. Do you want me to watch your daughter while you take a shower?"

"Would you?" Blaine cried.

"Of course" Kurt nodded.

Blaine wipped his face and slowly stood up, looking around to find fresh clothes for himself.

When he walked out of the room, Kurt sat back down and sighed. He remembered how hard the first year had been with Aiden, how many times he and Oliver had spent the night awake, trying to soothe their baby. It had been hard as hell. No wonder Blaine had broken down, too. He was completely alone with the job.

Kurt smiled sadly as he thought about their last encounter. He couldn't be sure which side of Blaine was the real but he certainly liked this one better. He shouldn't feel ashamed for being weak sometimes, especially when he went through such a huge change in his life, it was something he could recover from and a father like this was a lot better for Lily than the man he had met the previous day.

"Why don't we play something?" Kurt asked and put Lily down beside himself, making her funny faces she seemed to enjoy a lot.

As he left Blaine's apartment that afternoon, he truly hoped that things could only get better.

~ o ~

Blaine felt slightly better after Kurt had left. He could take a long shower and change clothes, he felt fresher than ever in the last few days. Lily fell asleep after her lunch, so he could enjoy the silence of his apartment for a little while. He sat down beside the girl, not knowing what to do. He knew that he should have slept until he had the chance but he didn't feel tired anymore.

He looked around and decided to clean up in the living room. Kurt had said something about dirt not being too good for kids, and for some reason, he felt like he should listen to him. He didn't know why. He hated people like Kurt, who always knew everything better and didn't miss a moment to rub it into his face what a mess his own life was. Because these people always had a perfect life, a perfect job, and thought that everyone could have it if they worked hard enough.

Blaine smiled weakly. Yeah, everyone was like that, or at least he had thought that there was just that one type of people. Until Kurt Hummel came into his life. He had expected him to be rude to him after their first encounter but Kurt had been so patient with him, he had explained everything and truly looked like someone who wanted to help Blaine and his kid. It was weird. People weren't supposed to be like that. People were cruel, they didn't care about others, it must have been a trick or something.

Suddenly, a familiar ringtone brought Blaine out of his thoughts and he rushed to his phone to silence it before it could wake Lily. The girl had looked so tired before, she had to rest.

"What?" Blaine whispered angrily as he answered the call.

"Hey, little bro" Cooper said on the other end of the line. "How're you two doing?"

"I hope that this is an emergency, Cooper, because my daughter's asleep and thanks to you, she almost woke up" Blaine said.

"Oh, I didn't know" Cooper whispered as if Lily could hear him through the phone. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I bought a few things for the little one and went through Kristoff's things. We have a few toys and furniture you could use. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I'm not sure that it's a good idea" Blaine said hastily. Lily turned her head and it was just the matter of time that she woke up.

"I will be there for you at 6" Cooper said and disconnected the call.

"No, Coop, I told you..." Blaine groaned as he held the phone away from his ear. His brother couldn't hear him, so it was pointless to continue his tirade.

He took a deep breath and walked to Lily who was now awake, looking at him with those beautiful, large eyes.

"Look like we have a program for tonight" Blaine sighed.

Lily frowned and it was so adorable that Blaine couldn't stop his smile. The poor girl didn't know what torture they were going through that night.

~ o ~

If Blaine had to name the person he hated the most, it would have been the wife of his brother, Sylvia. Cooper had met her during a business trip about four years earlier and two weeks later, the woman had had him in her clutches. She had 'accidentally' gotten pregnant with Cooper's kid and his brother had been such an idiot that he had married her. Blaine couldn't stand the woman. She was an annoying bitch who tried to break them apart, so she could have Cooper all for herself. It didn't make things easier that she couldn't shut up about Blaine being a loser who couldn't stand on his feet without his brother's help. Okay, it was true, but she had no right to come up with it every single time they met. She wasn't better than him, after all. Everyone knew that she had gotten pregnant to get herself a wealthy husband, so she could stay at home forever instead of working as a waitress in a no name restaurant in the middle of nowhere, pretending that she kept herself busy with the household and their kid while Cooper was working.

Blaine hated these dinners more than he hated Sylvia. He hated their beautiful house that reminded him that he could have had the same if he hadn't been so stupid after getting his inheritance. He hated that this woman could have a perfect life with his brother when he was stuck in a dirty apartment, the only thing he had from all the money his parents had left for him. Alright, it had been his fault. He kept telling himself that it wasn't, that Cooper shouldn't have given him the money after he had turned 18, when he had been too naive and stupid, when he had practically thrown the whole fortune out of the window... But it wasn't really Cooper's fault. He had just done what their parents had expected from him.

"This is horrible" Sylvia sighed when Blaine told her how Lily had ended up by him. Not like she hadn't known already. "Poor child... Who would leave her for someone like you?"

Blaine didn't reply. He looked down at his food and tried to eat that fancy dinner Sylvia had made for them, thinking about how fast he would die if she had poisoned him. Lily was lying beside him in the carrycot, unusually quietly. Blaine looked down at her, expecting her to be asleep but the baby was wide awake, watching him with scared eyes. Blaine couldn't blame her. She was surely scared of the bitch, everyone would be.

"I'm sure that Blaine will do an amazing job with his daughter" Cooper smiled at his brother.

"You can't be serious!" Sylvia laughed. "We both know that Blaine can't even take care of himself. How could he raise a baby on his own? He can't even buy her the things she needs."

Blaine slammed his fork down onto the table, glaring at his sister-in-law. He so hated Sylvia.

"Blaine, could we talk for a second?" Cooper asked, deciding that it was the best for all of them if he saved his brother from his wife before the two of them started fighting in front of the children. "I need to... Just come with me, okay?"

"Fine" Blaine replied. He stood up and leaned down to get Lily from the carrycot.

"Oh, you can leave her with me" Sylvia smiled way too sweetly. "Kids love me."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Except for that creature of hell she called her son, Blaine had never seen a kid who was fine being around her.

"It will be fine" Cooper said.

Blaine gave Lily a reassuring smile and followed his brother out of the room. He smiled in satisfaction when Lily started crying right after he left the room. Maybe his daughter didn't hate him that much after all and she would certainly like him a lot better after this night.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked as he followed Cooper into their study.

"How are you doing?" Cooper asked.

"Perfectly" Blaine said with a forced smile. "I haven't slept for days, I will get kicked out of my workplace because I can't work anymore, and on the top of that, I have a 18 years project I didn't even volunteer to be part of."

"You're doing fine" Cooper smiled. "Just the first few months are this hard. You will get used to each other and everything will be alright."

"And we will be a perfect, always happy family" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Children change people" Cooper said.

Blaine had to agree. Before Sylvia and Kristoff, Cooper had been the biggest womanizer of the state. But look at him now: he was rich, loved his job, and even his annoying kid who only caused him headache.

"This is just temporary" Blaine shrugged. "I still believe that Brittany will come back for her."

"What if she won't?" Cooper asked.

Blaine sighed. If he had to raise Lily on his own... He didn't want to think about it. He loved the idea that Brittany would come back for her child. It was a good thought, it helped him survive the days.

"I told you that I would help you" Cooper said and walked to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper from there. He went back to Blaine and pressed it into his brother's hand. "Take it. You will need it."

Blaine frowned and looked down at the piece of paper. It was a check with an impossibly large number on it.

"What..."

"It's not much but it should be enough to get you and Lily a bigger place" Cooper said.

"I can't accept this" Blaine said.

"You can" Cooper said. "It's partly your money after all."

"I don't have any money left. You gave me my inheritance and I..."

Cooper looked away guiltily.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Let's say I accidentally gave you less than you deserved" Cooper said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine gasped.

"I did it for you, okay?" Cooper said. "I couldn't let everything slip through your fingers. I knew that sooner or later you would start a family and you would need this. So thank me and make a good decision once in your life and buy yourself an apartment when you can raise your daughter in peace."

Blaine couldn't decide if he wanted to punch his brother or hug him.

"Thank you" he said in the end.

"I'm happy to help" Cooper smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot about the clothes. I walked into the mall and I saw the most adorable baby clothes and I..."

Blaine shook his head as Cooper told him everything about the things he had bought for Lily.

~ o ~

"So she named her Lily after her grandmother? Such a boring idea" Sylvia sighed later that evening as she and Blaine were sitting in the living room. Blaine wanted to leave so badly but he had to wait for Cooper to come back with the baby supplies and bring them home.

"Yeah. Because naming your son after a character from an animation movie is a lot better" Blaine said.

"It's a unique name" Sylvia said. "Just like our son."

Blaine looked down at the boy who was silently sneaking towards the carrycot with a water gun in his hands.

"You will die before you can pull the trigger" Blaine said slowly as Kristoff raised the water gun.

The boy sent a hateful glare towards him before running back to his mother.

"I still can't believe they let you have her" Sylvia shook her head. "Wasn't there a psychological test? There surely wasn't because you wouldn't have passed it. You're dangerous."

"I threatened them to kill them if they don't leave us alone" Blaine smiled.

"I'm serious, Blaine!" Sylvia said. "This is insane. You're not capable of taking care of a baby."

"Well, you aren't the mother of the year either and they still let you raise the little devil" Blaine shrugged.

"Cooper!" Sylvia shouted, her face turning red in anger.

"Yeah, call your husband. Ask him to save you from his crazy brother" Blaine said.

"You're really crazy" Sylvia said, looking towards the door nervously. "It's just the matter of time and you will try to kill us all."

"If that time comes, I will start with you" Blaine smiled. "I will sneak into your bedroom in the middle of the night, wrap my hands around your bony neck and squeeze..."

"Cooper!" Sylvia practically screamed for her husband this time.

"...and then I will find your son and let him suffer for everything he did to me in the past three years" Blaine continued, looking at Kristoff who was once again trying to get to Lily with his water gun.

"Daddy!" Kristoff screamed and ran out of the room.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. Damn, it felt so good.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked as he walked into the room. "Kristoff looks like he's seen a ghost."

"Cooper, we have to call the police" Sylvia said as she ran to him, putting her arms around him. "Blaine wants to kill us all! He's just admitted it."

"I was joking" Blaine shrugged.

"Honey, you know that Blaine's not capable of hurting anyone" Cooper smiled and gently pushed his wife away. "I have everything packed in the car. Are you ready to leave?"

"More than ready" Blaine muttered and grabbed Lily. He walked to Sylvia and pulled her into a hug, not caring about the woman's protest. "It was such a delight seeing you again. I can't wait for our next dinner."

"If you think that we will invite you and your bastard over ever again..."

Sylvia couldn't finish her sentence. Blaine pulled away harshly and sent her a dangerous look, silencing her immediately. He was used to getting these comments from her but nobody could talk about his child like this and get away with it.

"Goodnight, Sylvia" he pressed out through gritted teeth and fled from the room before he could so something he would regret later.

~ o ~

Later that night, after Lily was fed and hopefully sleeping in her carrycot, Blaine sat down at the window and looked down onto the street. It was a long day but still, he couldn't fall asleep. Sylvia made him angry every time but this one was a lot worse. He had never been as furious as this time, surely because this time she hadn't only insulted him but his child as well. She had no right to do it, not when she had failed with her own son so badly.

"Fucking bitch" Blaine muttered and punched the wall beside him.

It hurt but it was a good kind of pain. It made him forget about the pain in his chest. He felt it so many times but it was always the worst after these dinners. He was a loser, he knew that but it was always so hard when people reminded him.

He took a deep breath and walked to his bed. He was tired and he could never know when Lily would wake up next time and how long it would take her to fall asleep again. He closed his eyes and tried to silence his thoughts when he heard a little noise beside him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Lily who was awake, watching him curiously.

"I know that you agree with her" Blaine said. "It's fine. I'm a horrible person, you don't have to like me."

Lily kept staring at him and Blaine didn't know if he should have done something or just left her that way. It was weird. Lily was always asleep or crying, there was no other option. It was new for him that she could be quiet around him when it was just the two of them.

"I had a chance for a better life, you know?" Blaine continued, not understanding why he told his daughter about this. "We could live in a huge house like Cooper's. I had the money but I screwed up. I got kicked out of college and spent five whole years of my life drinking and fucking everyone who came into my way. So the money's gone. Cooper gave me some more today but I don't know if I should use it to get us another place. You cost a lot, you know? Maybe we should save it for worse days."

Lily grimanced, moving around in the carrycot as much as she could.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Blaine asked and sat up to get the baby into his arms. "Of course it is but I didn't notice it. I'm a shitty father, right?"

Lily seemed to relax in his arms and for the first time since they lived together, she smiled at Blaine.

"You're smiling!" Blaine said excitedly. "God, I can't believe you're doing this. I thought you hated me."

Lily's smile grew bigger as Blaine smiled down at her and started rocking her gently.

"This isn't that hard" Blaine muttered to himself. "See? I can do it."

He held the baby in his arms for a few more minutes but when Lily's eyes started to close, he stood up to put her back down into the carrycot. He stopped, though, thinking about other options. She clearly hated that thing but her crib wasn't ready, he had to clean it out the next day, so she couldn't sleep there. After a moment of hesitation, he walked back to his bed and put her down, lying down beside her. Lily seemed to like his idea because she smiled again and closed her eyes.

Blaine sighed as he looked down at the baby. As much as he hated this situation, he had calmed down a bit since the previous day and started seeing things differently. Especially after the dinner. He felt like he and Lily were connected somehow even if it was insane, considering that he didn't want her at all. But when Sylvia had said those horrible things about this beautiful baby, he truly felt enraged.

"That's it, baby. Sleep" Blaine said quietly. "It was a long day and we're gonna have so much to do tomorrow. And I'm sure Mr Sexy Ass will come to visit us, too."

Lily opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"He has a nice ass, okay?" Blaine shrugged. "I couldn't not notice it when he crouched down beside you. It was literally impossible in those tight jeans."

Lily squeaked in delight and reached out towards him.

"You like him too, right?" Blaine winked. "He's... nice, I think. He seems like a good guy."

Yeah, he liked Kurt Hummel. It was hard to admit but he clearly seemed like a nice person. He was the first one in years except his brother who treated Blaine like a human being and not some trash. He liked it.

"Who knows, maybe if you let me rest enough, we can play with him a little" Blaine smiled mischievously. "He's so sexy when he's pissed off."

Lily didn't pay attention. Her eyes were closed and her breathing became steady. Blaine sighed as he looked down at his daughter. Now that she was asleep, he felt so lonely again.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his head but his stupid thoughts kept wandering back to that guy. Maybe it was just because he was so tired and it made him more sensitive than usual, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. He had to admit to himself that he was looking forward to seeing him again. And yeah, he definitely had to anger him again. Kurt was so sexy when he was angry with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Thank you for reading this story. Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

It started as such a beautiful day. As Blaine woke up, unusually well rested considering how tired he had been in the past few days, he smiled and rolled to his side, sighing happily. God, he missed this so much. He loved sleeping through the nights and then waking up, feeling energetic and happy. It was how it supposed to be every single day.

But then he remembered why he hadn't slept that much lately and his happiness changed into worry as he sat up, searching for Lily in the carrycot. His blood ran cold when he couldn't find the baby in there and he looked around frantically. There was no way that Lily had climbed out of it and disappeared in the middle of the night. She was too young to do that. But then another horrible thought crossed his mind. What if someone had broken into his place and had taken his baby?

He rushed to the front door, checking if it was still closed. He remembered locking it the previous night, he had to do it. He wasn't that stupid to leave it open, especially since he wasn't the only one living in his place. The area was too dangerous, anyone could have attacked them and he would never give it a chance. As he thought, the door was locked and it didn't seem like anyone had broken in during the night. It meant that Lily had somehow managed to get out of the carrycot and she was somewhere inside.

He took careful steps forward, hoping that the baby was somewhere on the ground. She couldn't climb up onto something, right? Kids just couldn't learn that fast. Or at least he hoped so. He could deal with a baby who could barely move but looking after her every second of the day... that was another case. He had to get used to it before it could happen.

He was back in the bedroom again when he heard a soft giggling from his bed. He looked up and sighed in relief when he found Lily lying on his bed, smiling at him. How she had ended up there, he had no idea. Maybe she was smarter than he thought. And if she was that smart, a crib wouldn't hold her back the next time.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he walked back to the bed. "We made a deal, okay? I try to be more patient and you try to help me. You're supposed to make things easier for me, leaving your bed when I don't watch you is completely unacceptable."

Lily gave him a confused look.

"Don't look at me like this" Blaine said seriously. "You're in trouble."

Lily gave him a beautiful toothless smile and Blaine couldn't be angry with her any longer.

"This is so not fair" he muttered as he took the baby into his arms and walked into the kitchen to make Lily her formula and a coffee for himself.

Everything went well in the next thirty minutes. He fed the baby – the little evil didn't want to drink it alone – and then drank his coffee. He knew that he needed a shower but he couldn't leave Lily alone, especially after the adventurous night. So he grabbed the carrycot, brought it into the bathroom and in the end, he placed the baby into it, making sure the belt was safely in its place. Hopefully, it was enough to keep Lily in her place. He even remembered to give her a toy, an old teddy bear from the things Cooper had given them and then he quickly got out of his clothes and jumped into the tub, his eyes never leaving Lily. It looked like his daughter didn't try to run this time, she was preoccupied thanks to the toy in her hands. Good.

Blaine was almost ready in the bathroom when the first call came. It was his very angry boss, letting him know that he should get his ass into the club that night if he didn't want to lose his job. Blaine tried to reason with the fact that he had become a father a few days earlier and he had a very good excuse why to stay at home a little longer but it didn't seem like his boss cared about it. Of course not, that asshole didn't have any kids, he had no idea how hard it was for Blaine.

Since he had no idea what to do with Lily, because he surely couldn't bring her with him, he tried to call Cooper and ask him to babysit Lily while he was working. Unfortunately, Cooper had other ideas.

"I'm out of the town for days" he explained. "Just call Sylvia. I'm sure that she will be more than happy to babysit the little one."

Blaine didn't agree with him, especially after their last dinner. So he tried to find another solution. He called all of his friends he could think about but once the word 'baby' left his lips, all of them came up with a good excuse why they weren't available that night. So in the end, Blaine grimanced and dialed Sylvia's number.

"I hope it's an apology" Sylvia started as she answered the call.

"Good morning to you, too" Blaine said. "Listen, I'm in trouble. I have to work tonight and I have nobody to watch over Lily. Cooper told me that you would do it."

"Did he?" Sylvia laughed. "That must be a mistake. I think I made it clear last time that I don't want to see you or your kid in this house again."

"Oh, come on. It's not like it was only my fault" Blaine said.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I have tea party with the girls, you can't expect me to babysit your daughter when I host such an important event" Sylvia said innocently.

"Since when is gossiping with your friends an important event?" Blaine asked.

"You will never understand the life of the upper class" Sylvia sighed.

"You know what? I would better lose my job than leave my kid with you" Blaine said, losing control. "She would become just like your kid. I would never risk that."

"Are you honestly talking like this to the person who gave your kid a whole nursery with everything possible? Are you aware of how expensive those things were your brother gave you for free?" Sylvia gasped.

"No. And I don't think you know either because you weren't the one who paid for them" Blaine said.

"That's enough!" Sylvia roared. "How dare you... you... I will talk to Cooper to get them back from you. You don't deserve any help."

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't keep them anyway" Blaine replied. "Who knows what disease my daughter would catch from your things."

Before Sylvia could come up with a reply, he disconnected the call. He so didn't feel like talking to her any longer. He took a deep breath and without thinking, he kicked a box down from the counter, hoping that the blow was hard enough to break a few things. If Sylvia wanted these things back, she could have them. He didn't need them anyway, he could find another way to get his daughter the things she needed. But it didn't mean he couldn't get his frustration out on them first.

Apparently, the loud noise and her father's anger scared Lily who started crying.

"Not you too" Blaine sighed as he turned to the baby. "Couldn't you do this another time? I'm kind of busy right now."

Blaine took her into his arms, hoping that it was enough for her to calm down but Lily just cried harder as if she was in pain.

"Please, don't do this" Blaine said desperately.

Of course it was the time that someone knocked on his door. Blaine sighed in frustration and went to open the door, rolling his eyes when he found Kurt Hummel standing there.

"Don't you have something else to do? I'm getting tired of your daily visits. It's kind of creepy, you know" he said, leaving the door open for Kurt.

"Good morning to you, too, Mr Anderson" Kurt said slowly as he stepped inside, shaking his head. "Is everything alright?"

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, not even looking at him. Lily was still crying and he tried to help his girl calm down. Maybe she got scared of what he had done in his anger. "Why is it not working? She should calm down from this."

"Maybe she isn't used to your charming manners" Kurt muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt briefly. Luckily, he didn't hear what Kurt had said only a moment earlier.

"You seem frustrated" Kurt said.

"Wow! What a discovery! Can you tell me something I don't know?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"She can feel it. You should calm down first and then try it again" Kurt said patiently.

"I don't want to calm down" Blaine said.

"Come on, you can do this" Kurt sighed. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath."

Blaine rolled his eyes but did as Kurt told him.

"Very good. Try to relax a bit" Kurt continued.

Blaine took another deep breath and tried not to think about his problems for a moment. It seemed to work because as his muscles relaxed and his movements slowed down, Lily got silent almost immediately.

"I told you" Kurt smiled.

"How do you know so much about kids?" Blaine asked.

"I... Let's say I learnt it from past experiences" Kurt replied hesitantly. He decided that it was better not to tell a client about his life. There were so many people already who knew what had happened to him and he didn't need anyone else's pity.

"Yeah. It comes with your job, right?" Blaine winked.

"Kind of" Kurt shrugged. It was time to speak about something else because he was close to cry. "Uhm... How are you feeling? You seemed a little exhausted yesterday."

"I was" Blaine nodded. "But we're fine now. Lily didn't wake me up tonight. Oh, speaking of it... Do you think that she is able to climb out of the carrycot and up onto the bed? Because she didn't do it until tonight but I have a bad feeling that she's smarter than I thought."

"It's hardly possible" Kurt smiled. "Kids at this age can't do too much. Maybe she can roll from her back to her stomach but that's all."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded without hesitation. "If she ended up on the bed, you must have put her there."

"Why don't I remember that?" Blaine wondered.

"Exhaustion's a tricky thing" Kurt answered. "She should be a lot on her stomach, though. It helps her strengthen her muscles."

He looked around in the room that seemed like a mess again, even worse than before. He couldn't find an empty space on the ground and it was way too dirty to put a kid down there.

"You should clean up" he said. "She needs space to practice her movements and the best option is to put her onto the ground but not like this. You have to put these things away because they could be dangerous. And a play mat would be useful, too. Babies like colorful things and she would like to stay on her stomach better if she had something to watch."

"Don't worry, I won't keep these things" Blaine said, kicking a few toys out of the way.

"Is that a crib?" Kurt asked as he walked to a big box. "That's good. That carrycot must be so uncomfortable for her."

"Uhm... I have some trouble with these things... You know, fleas and all" Blaine said, trying to come up with a good lie.

"Fleas? There are fleas in here?" Kurt shrieked.

"There... aren't, not anymore. But I can't be careful enough" Blaine nodded seriously. God, he loved when Kurt looked like this.

"You should get rid of these things quickly" Kurt said, stepping away from the box. "Who would give you something that is dangerous to your daughter?"

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. If Kurt had known...

"They won't be here by the time you come to visit us again" Blaine said. "Which isn't tomorrow, I hope."

"You really hate me, right?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Blaine shrugged.

"Don't worry, I don't work on weekends" Kurt said. "You have two whole days without me but you won't get rid of me so easily. I have to make sure Lily is safe with you, which means I'm going to visit you regularly."

"It's such a good thing you care about us that much" Blaine sighed dramatically. "What would I do without you, Mr Hummel?"

"Is this a real question?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, I'm joking" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you even laugh sometimes?"

"Rarely" Kurt admitted.

"You should do it more often" Blaine winked. "I'm sure you look great when you're happy."

Kurt smiled briefly but he turned serious again. Was he... Was it possible that Blaine was flirting with him? Oh, no. His cheeks were turning red, he could feel it...

"You're blushing" Blaine smirked. "That's hot."

"Uhm... do we have something else to talk about?" Kurt asked, desperately trying to change topic. It wasn't like his client didn't do this sometimes but Blaine was the first one who got a reaction from him and he had no idea why it happened. He didn't even like this guy.

"No, I think we're fine" Blaine said.

"Good. That's good" Kurt nodded. "I-I have to go."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I could surely make you smile again" Blaine laughed as Kurt practically fled from his apartment.

He shook his head as the man disappeared at the corner and he leaned against the doorframe, sighing. God, this guy was something.

~ o ~

Blaine hated Fridays. They were the busiest days at work, the club was always full and there were too many singles for his taste who tried to flirt with him. He couldn't decide if they were too hopeless, had a thing for bartenders or simply wanted a free drink. He didn't even care, especially now that he had to work _and_ watch Lily as well. Since he couldn't find anyone to babysit his daughter and they needed the money, he had no other option but to bring her with him, hoping that she would behave herself and let him work. It went smoothly so far. Lily enjoyed the lights and the attention Blaine's co-workers gave her.

"Do it again!" Jeff said excitedly as he made funny faces for the girl who giggled in response.

"Oh, Blaine. How can you be so lucky? I want one, too" Nick sighed.

"You don't know what you wish for" Blaine smirked. "But you can have her for a weekend. I'm sure you wouldn't be that excited if you have to wake up to her in the middle of the night."

"Hey, would you finally give me my drinks? My girlfriend's waiting" a guy called out from the other side of the counter.

Blaine rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"We hate rude customers" Jeff whispered to Lily. "You should throw up into his drink. What do you think?"

"Jeff, we have some work to do" Blaine said.

"I know, I know" Jeff sighed and stood up to join Blaine. "I hate Fridays."

~ o ~

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kurt asked as he and Mercedes stepped into the crowded club. It was Friday and he so didn't want to be here. He had a long and hard week and he was happy that he could finally watch the game with his father and don't think about his clients for a little while. Apparently, Mercedes had other ideas and she had convinced him to come here for a drink or two.

"Come on, you need to relax" Mercedes said. "Look at this crowd. Maybe it's our lucky night and we can find a few hot guys for ourselves."

"I don't want any hot guys" Kurt muttered.

"But I do" Mercedes said, pulling Kurt with her.

They were lucky and found an empty table and Mercedes went to get them their drinks. Kurt stayed at the table, looking around. To be honest, he felt uncomfortable and the feeling just became stronger when he was left alone and noticed the interested looks a few guys gave him. He quickly looked down at the table, pretending that he found something interesting there.

Sometimes he thought about the possibility of finding someone for himself but the thought only lasted for a brief moment. He was a widower after all, someone who had lost his family only about 9 months earlier. It wouldn't be right. He wasn't ready to date someone and he wasn't that kind of person who went into one night stands. In his thoughts, he dreamt about someone who held him in his arms and made him forget for a while about the tragedy and his miserable life. Who whispered gently into his ears and made him believe that it could be be better one day. But then the horrible reality snapped him out of his thoughts and he was back in the real life, completely alone.

"The next round is yours" Mercedes said as she got back to Kurt, frowning when she noticed Kurt's sad expression. It was something she saw way too often. "Hey, no depression for tonight. We came here to have fun, so forget about everything else and enjoy what this club can give for us."

"Okay" Kurt said with a forced smile.

Their first drinks disappeared in no time but since Mercedes found herself a very good looking man, she disappeared with him and Kurt saw a few minutes later that they ended up on the dance floor, seemingly enjoying each other's company. He sighed and looked down at his empty glass. Maybe Mercedes was right. He shouldn't worry about cheating on his husband, not when he didn't want anything but to talk to someone. He looked at the two bartenders behind the counter and pushed himself up to his feet. Maybe he had better chances to talk to somebody if he didn't stay at his empty table any longer.

~ o ~

"Which one would you like to fuck tonight?" Jeff asked conversationally when they had a short break.

Blaine looked around briefly and pointed at a young man with bright blue eyes and dark hair.

"Him" he said.

"Ah, he's too young" Jeff shook his head. "I would choose that one."

Blaine followed Jeff's motion and his blood ran cold when he realised that he was pointing straight at Kurt Hummel. The Kurt Hummel who could take his daughter away if he found out what Blaine was doing.

"He's coming here" Jeff said excitedly.

Blaine quickly crouched down beside Lily, hoping that it wasn't too late to hide from the man. Kurt couldn't find out that Lily was here. Blaine was perfectly sure that having a 3-months-old in a club like this wasn't legal, even if he had a very good explanation for it.

"What are you doing?" Nick frowned.

"It's the child protection worker" Blaine hissed. "He can't find out that we're here. Be quick with his drink. I will try to keep Lily quiet."

Blaine closed his eyes and hoped that Lily wouldn't betray him this time. He would be in so much trouble if Kurt found out.

"Hey, sweetie. What would you like?" Jeff asked conversationally.

"Just a beer" Kurt answered. It had to be Kurt. Blaine would recognize his voice from anywhere.

"You don't seem like a beer-type" Jeff replied.

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. He had just told him to be quick. Why didn't he give Kurt his drink and let him go?

"You might be right" Kurt said. "What do you think I should have?"

Blaine closed his eyes again, hoping that Jeff would cut this short.

"A coctail maybe?" Jeff asked.

"Why not?" Kurt replied.

"Anderson! What the hell are you doing on the ground?" Jason, their boss called out as he peeked out of his office to see if his employees did their job. "There are people waiting for their drinks. Get back to work!"

Blaine took a deep breath and slowly stood up. He should have known that he wasn't so lucky that he could get unnoticed by Kurt for the whole night. It was a stupid idea. He took a deep breath and forced out a smile as he faced Kurt.

"Mr Hummel! What an unlikely place for you, huh?" he said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Mr Anderson!" Kurt nodded towards him. "That's a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Working" Blaine answered.

"Oh, I see. I'm glad you're feeling better. How's Lily?" Kurt asked.

"Good. Busy with... you know, baby stuff" Blaine shrugged. "I mean, I think she is. Because I can't be sure since she isn't here."

"Of course not" Kurt said.

"That would be crazy, right? Bringing a baby to a place like this" Blaine smiled awkwardly, wishing that he could just shut up.

"Absolutely unacceptable" Kurt nodded.

Even if Blaine had hoped for a second that he would get out of this without trouble, he had to realise that everything and everyone was against him that night. As he leaned down to grab a glas for Kurt's drink, Lily cried out excitedly, reaching out towards him. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by Kurt who turned way too serious in a blink and slowly leaned over the counter to peek inside where Blaine was standing. Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, waiting for the banshee to break out of Kurt because he knew for sure that it was just the matter of time that he noticed Lily in the carrycot by Blaine's feet.

" _Mr Anderson!_ "

And here it was.

Blaine opened his eyes, facing the very angry looking man. He didn't know what to do, what to say to avoid a very uncomfortable talk, so he did the first thing that came into his mind: straightened his back and acted as if nothing happened.

"A coctail for you. Got it" he said, grabbing a bottle from the counter with shaky hands.

"I'm already working on it" Jeff said helpfully.

"Thanks" Blaine said through gritted teeth. At least his friends could have been on his side.

"Would you please come with me for a minute, Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked, recovering from the first shock.

"I guess I can't say no?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"No" Kurt answered.

"Damn" Blaine muttered.

"Bring Lily, too" Kurt said and turned around, walking towards the door.

"You're in trouble" Jeff stated the obvious.

"Thanks for reminding me" Blaine growled, grabbing the carrycot. He considered using the other exit to flee from Kurt but he knew that the man would find him, no matter what, and he would lose Lily for sure. If he didn't protest, maybe Kurt would forgive him for this and let Lily stay with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked angrily when Blaine joined him outside.

"I have to work" Blaine explained.

"I get it. But bringing your baby daughter here? Are you out of your mind?" Kurt asked.

"I had no other options" Blaine said.

"Why didn't you call your family? Or your friends? I'm sure there's someone who could have helped you out" Kurt said.

"Don't you think I tried? Nobody wanted to help me" Blaine answered.

"Why didn't you call a babysitter? Or me? We have a babysitter service and it costs almost nothing!" Kurt said.

"I... I didn't know" Blaine said. "How was I supposed to know?"

"I left you a whole package of pamphlets!" Kurt said in frustration.

"You never said I should read them" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he could say something he would regret later. Blaine couldn't be this stupid, right?

"Give me your keys" he said in the end.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"I'm bringing Lily home" Kurt explained. "She can't stay here."

"Oh" Blaine said in surprise.

He quickly reached into his pocket and took out his keys. Kurt grabbed them from his hand and leaned down to grab the baby.

"Just so you know, this is a one-time thing. I'm doing this because of Lily" Kurt said.

"Of course" Blaine said quietly.

"We will discuss this later when you get home" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded silently. There was nothing more to say.

~ o ~

Blaine always loved going home after a long night at the club but this time, his legs felt so heavy as he made his way up the stairs. He so didn't want to face Kurt again but he knew that he had no other option. He had to get inside and face whatever Kurt had for him. He sighed as he knocked on the door as quietly as he could, hoping that he wouldn't disturb Lily in her sleep. A few seconds later, the door opened and he stepped inside, not even looking at Kurt. He knew that he had done something wrong and he had to face the consequences.

"I fed her and put her down to sleep. She's in your bed since you have no other place for her" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded and went to check on Lily who was sleeping peacefully. Then he walked back into the living room and sat down, sighing tiredly.

"I guess you will report this" he said.

"I should" Kurt nodded.

Blaine looked up into his eyes.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"It means that I have to think about it" Kurt answered. "If I report it, they will take her away from you."

"It would be the best, right?" Blaine said, surprisingly upset when he thought about the possibility of not having Lily in his life any longer. "I'm a shitty father."

"You are" Kurt agreed.

"I know what you think about me but you're wrong" Blaine said. "You think that I do this to get rid of her, that I want her gone."

"Isn't it what you want?" Kurt asked.

"No! Of course not!" Blaine said. "I like the kid."

"Then why don't you try harder?" Kurt asked.

"Do you think it's that easy?" Blaine asked as he jumped up. "This is all new for me and you don't even give me time to get used to the situation."

"Well, I tried to help you but you didn't let me" Kurt replied heatedly.

"You don't want to help me. You're only here to tell me what a horrible person I am" Blaine said. Okay, it wasn't true, Kurt had never said anything wrong but he was angry and tired and it felt a lot better being an asshole. "You don't believe in me."

"I do" Kurt said without hesitation.

Blaine looked at him in surprise. He expected Kurt to shout something horrible into his face and not this. It wasn't right.

"You shouldn't" he said in the end.

"Do you really want this?" Kurt asked. "Do you want Lily?"

"I do!" Blaine answered. "I don't want to lose her but no matter how hard I try, I always do everything wrong. I will never be a good parent."

"Do you think the others are?" Kurt smiled. "Nobody is perfect, Mr Anderson. We all do mistakes but it doesn't matter, not until we can keep children safe and happy."

"What if I can't?" Blaine asked.

"Then I have to report what happened tonight and you will lose your daughter" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded sadly. That was what he was afraid of. To his surprise, Kurt continued.

"But... I don't think we have to get there" Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned.

"Show me that you can do this" Kurt said. "I don't expect you to do everything right but I want to see you try. I want to see that Lily's important for you."

"She is" Blaine admitted. He just started to realise how important the girl had become for him.

"I will be back on Monday" Kurt said as he stood up. "I guess two days will be enough for you to figure out what you should do."

Blaine smiled at him gladly and followed Kurt to the door. As Kurt left his apartement, Blaine slowly closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, burying his face into his hands. He couldn't believe he survived this. Kurt didn't want to report his behaviour but gave him another chance. The man had to be an angel or something because normal people wouldn't do this, risking their job for someone like Blaine.

Something told him that he should grow up and grab the chance Kurt had given him because if he didn't, he would destroy his life completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, you're amazing!**

 **I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Blaine had a busy weekend. After Kurt had left, giving him another chance, he had a few hours of sleep with his baby girl and when Lily woke up the next morning, Blaine started to work on his apartment to prove Kurt he wanted his daughter. The first part of the day went well, he packed everything Sylvia and Cooper had given for him back into boxes, making sure he 'accidentally' broke a few expensive looking pieces. Then he called Cooper to let him know he didn't need those things anymore and he could come for them. Cooper seemingly didn't understand a thing but Blaine didn't waste any time for his stories about that hag Cooper had married. He had so much else to do.

Once he got rid of the boxes, he had a lot more space in the bedroom, so he could start rearranging the furniture, trying to remember what Kurt had told him about kid-friendly rooms. It took him the whole Saturday to finish it but in the end, he went to sleep happily. Now he only had to clean up.

And that was something he hated to do. He spent half of Sunday with Lily, told her stories and went shopping as well, only to avoid the work waiting for him at home. At least he found a few clothes for Lily and a shirt for himself, so when they got home, he felt perfectly fine again. But then the afternoon came and he had no choice, he had to start cleaning in the rooms.

"I so hate this" he told Lily as he walked around to gather the garbage from the rooms. "God, this is disgusting."

And it was. Since he hadn't had anyone to clean up in his place for months, it was bad, really bad. As he ran back to the kitchen, determined to get rid of those horrible things he found in the rooms, he was wondering how he hadn't noticed this mess earlier. No wonder Kurt hated coming to him, nobody would have lived in such a dirty place willingly.

"Just so you know, once you are old enough, you will clean up in your own room" Blaine told Lily who found her father very funny. "And you aren't allowed to eat in your room. The last thing I need is a garbage-monster attacking us in our sleep."

Lily just smiled and shook her toy.

By the time Blaine finished that night, he was so exhausted that he could barely made it to the bathroom. But he needed a shower and a lot of shower gel and shampoo to get rid of all the dirt on his skin. He was even thinking about burning those clothes he had worn that day but he loved that shirt so much, he couldn't do that. He would just ask someone to clean it for him because he was 100 % sure that he wouldn't go near those clothes until they were perfectly clean.

After the long day, they both had a good night sleep. Lily slept surprisingly well since Blaine had calmed down and hadn't been a mess all day. He found a few thing Lily found interesting, so their days became a lot easier. Now that they went to bed late after a long day, Lily slept even longer than usually and Blaine had to realise in the morning that he was late. Kurt was about to come about two hours later but he had to get ready, dress Lily up and get that playmat for her. He had seen it the previous day but he hadn't bought it, believing that he had enough time on Monday before Kurt came. It was a mistake.

"Come on" he said as Lily drank her breakfast slower than before, having fun as Blaine ran from one room to the other, grabbing clothes and hiding things Kurt shouldn't see.

In the end, Blaine decided to dress for the visit before going to the mall for the playmat. It was their best chance to get back in time and look good enough. Lily was against him again, not liking the cute dress he had gotten for her the previous day. Blaine didn't understand why. Girls liked dresses, Lily was supposed to like them, too.

"You're more daddy's daughter than I thought" Blaine muttered, finally winning the battle against the baby.

The mall was another place of hell. It seemed like everyone wanted to spend their morning there which was crazy, considering that it was Monday and people were supposed to work. Blaine just rolled his eyes as he got out of the way of other parents in the baby shop who asked stupid questions and hesitated way too much for his taste. Blaine kept Lily in his arms as he walked straight to the baby toys and looked around. Just within the first seconds, he found about 5 different types of playmats.

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered.

Okay, that wasn't fair. Nobody had told him that there were different types of playmats and there wasn't even a description for him to help him choose. He looked around, searching for an employee but he didn't see one. He pressed his eyes closed, taking a deep breath. He couldn't panic right now. He turned to Lily for help, she was the one who had to play with that thing after all, she surely knew what she wanted.

"Which one?" Blaine asked impatiently.

Lily just watched the boxes with big, shiny eyes. Blaine sighed in frustration, rubbing his forehead.

"Come on, I know that girls make decisions slower but please, pick one" Blaine begged for her. "Kurt will be there to see us soon and we have to get back."

Lily just looked at him in confusion.

"Fine" Blaine said in the end, deciding that the closest box was perfect for them.

He paid for it quickly, his eyes widening when he saw how much that thing cost. He needed another job if he wanted to be able to pay for all this stuff.

Luckily, they got back to his place before Kurt, Blaine made a bottle for his daughter and a coffee for himself, having a few minutes to rest before opening the box of the playmat. To Blaine's disbelief, there were about a dozen smaller things on the box which meant _he_ had to put it together. He swore quietly as he grabbed two random parts, without any idea what those things could be.

And that was the time when Kurt knocked on his door.

"Of course. Just my luck" Blaine sighed as he stood up and walked to open the door, his mood lighting up the second he saw Kurt. He didn't seem angry with him which was a good sign. Blaine reminded himself that he had to act perfectly around him and show what an amazing father he could be.

"Please, come inside" he said politely as he stepped back to let Kurt in.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn't say a word as he stepped into the living room. Blaine heard him gasp and he smiled proudly. It was his work after all, a rather good work. No wonder Kurt liked it.

"I see you were busy this weekend" Kurt said as he walked inside, shooting Blaine a quick smile.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad" Blaine said easily. "A little messy but that's all."

"You did a great job here, Mr Anderson" Kurt said.

Blaine beamed a bright smile at that, satisfied when he saw the faint blush on Kurt's cheeks. The man turned away from him, inhaling deeply as he turned to Lily.

"Oh, look what a beautiful dress has someone" Kurt cooed as he sat down beside her. "You look like a real princess."

"I chose it" Blaine said proudly. "Although from the tantrum she threw this morning, I think she would like to be the prince instead."

"Yeah. These clothes are beautiful but not too comfortable" Kurt nodded.

"I guess I have some more to learn" Blaine said.

"You will be fine" Kurt winked.

Blaine had to remind himself not to stare at Kurt too long, although it was so hard. The guy was hot, no, he was absolutely breathtaking. Especially when he was smiling. Blaine didn't want to ruin the good start, their future depended on Kurt, so he had to make a good impression.

"Would you like a coffee?" Blaine asked but continued when he saw Kurt's hesitation. "I cleaned up in the kitchen, too, so I assure you, the mugs are perfectly clean."

"In that case, yes, I would like a coffee" Kurt nodded.

"Got it" Blaine said and rushed into the kitchen.

When he got back a few minutes later, he found Kurt on the ground, sitting beside Lily. Kurt must have put the playmat together because his daughter was lying on it, watching the toys over her with big eyes.

"I hope you don't mind" Kurt said when he noticed Blaine. "I know how tricky these things can be and I thought..."

"I had some trouble with it" Blaine admitted. "These baby things are like IKEA furniture, you need two whole days to figure out how to put them together."

"True" Kurt said.

Blaine gave him a mug, hoping that Kurt would like the coffee he made. He should have asked him how he drank his coffee but he had forgotten in his haste, so he could just hope that it was good enough. Kurt took a small sip of his mug, humming happily.

"This is really good" he said.

"Well, I'm a bartender. I know how people like their drinks" Blaine winked.

"Have you found a babysitter?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet" Blaine answered. "But I don't think I will need one. I want to find another job that pays more and where I don't have to work at night. I think it would be good for Lily."

Kurt looked slightly surprised but it quickly disappeared from his face. Blaine didn't blame him, he hadn't made a good impression before, Kurt surely thought that his daughter wasn't important for him. Blaine had screwed up at the beginning, he had to work a lot to make things better.

"It's the best thing you could do" Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah. Although I have no idea what to do" Blaine said. "I'm not really good in anything, I didn't even finish college."

"What do you like to do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think I should answer this question" Blaine smirked.

Kurt shook his head but couldn't hide his smile.

"I think I could help you with that" Kurt said. "Our councelor is in touch with a few companies, she should find you something suitable."

"It would be great" Blaine said.

"I will arrange you an appointment with her" Kurt said.

"Thank you" Blaine said gladly.

Suddenly, a stupid idea came into his mind but his mouth worked faster than his brain and it was out before he could stop himself.

"Would you come shopping with me?" he asked.

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine continued quickly, desperately trying not to ruin anything.

"I mean... Okay, maybe this is too much but I have to buy Lily a few things and I have no idea what she needs" Blaine explained. "That baby shop is horribly large and they have about a dozen types of everything. I don't think I can do that alone."

Kurt was going to say no. He would surely say no and he had every right to do so. Blaine knew he overstepped by asking him for this but he couldn't help it. Maybe because he saw Kurt so often and he was so nice to him and Lily, or maybe because he thought with his dick instead of his brain. He only knew that he needed to see Kurt again and these short visits weren't enough for him anymore.

"Yeah" Kurt said in the end.

"I understand if you... Wait, you said yes?" Blaine blinked in surprise.

Kurt blushed and looked down, gathering his thoughts.

"Yes" he said quietly. "This-this is my job, you know. I help people with kids and you need help, so..."

"Of course. Because it's your job" Blaine said.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

They were saved from the awkward silence by Lily who got tired of not being able reach the toy over her and started crying. The two men reached for her at the same time, smiling shyly as their fingers touched on the way.

"Let me, please" Blaine whispered.

"Of course" Kurt said quickly and pulled back. "She's your daughter."

He leaned back against the couch and watched in silence as Blaine soothed his daughter. As horrible as their relationship had seemed at first, Blaine had become a good father pretty quickly. Kurt smiled when he saw how quickly Lily calmed down, giggling as Blaine helped her grab the toy she wanted so much. As Kurt watched them, his smile slowly disappeared and he sighed sadly. These moments were beautiful but at the same time, they reminded him on his own horrible life. He couldn't help it but felt somewhat jealous as he watched Blaine. He was such a lucky man he had his family.

"Come, join us" Blaine said suddenly, turning to Kurt.

"Uhm..." Kurt looked down and took a deep breath before forcing out a small smile. "Thanks but I have to go. There're other clients waiting for me..."

"Oh, of course" Blaine nodded.

"We can go shopping later today, though" Kurt said. "I finish at 5."

"I will be there" Blaine smiled.

"Okay" Kurt whispered.

~ o ~

Blaine tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kurt to finish his work. Sadly, when he had arrived with Lily about twenty minutes earlier, there had been three more people waiting for Kurt. One of them was still there in the waiting room, watching Blaine and the baby in the carrycot in interest. Blaine shot him an annoyed glare and turned to Lily to check on her. She was still asleep and seemed perfectly fine, just like about 30 seconds earlier.

"First kid?" the man beside him asked.

"Yes" Blaine answered.

"It will be easier with the next one" the man smiled.

"I won't have another one" Blaine replied shortly, hoping that the man would leave him alone.

"Oh, don't be so sure" the man smiled. "I said that when my wife was pregnant with the first one and look at me now! I have two and two more on the way."

"Four kids?" Blaine gasped. "I'm so sorry, man."

"It's the most amazing thing that ever happened to me" the man smiled.

Blaine was more than certain that he was lying. It wasn't easy to take care of one kid, raising four... that must have been pure torture for the parents.

"I'm Pete" the man introduced himself.

"Blaine" Blaine said, accepting the man's right hand.

"Are you waiting for Mr Hummel, too?" Pete asked.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded.

"We're so lucky with him. He's the best" Pete said.

Kurt's door opened and Pete stood up, turning back to Blaine briefly.

"Take it easier. You will go crazy if you keep up with this" he winked.

Blaine frowned and was about to ask Pete what he meant but the man was already halfway to Kurt's office.

"Hey, Mr H!" he greeted Kurt.

"Hello, Pete" Kurt smiled at him.

"Sorry for disturbing you again but..."

Kurt smiled at Blaine briefly as he closed the door behind Pete, leaving Blaine alone with his baby again. He wished Lily would wake up soon because he was so bored. He spent some time watching people in the waiting room for a while but since it was the end of the day, there were only a few others there and nobody Blaine wanted to talk to. There was a woman across them, watching Lily as if she wanted to get her, so Blaine gulped nervously and tightened his hand on the carrycot. There were two more on the other side of the corridor, fighting so loudly that everyone could hear it. Blaine prepared himself to get Lily out of there if one of them decided to do something more but a small woman got between them and silenced the two men so quickly that Blaine's jaw dropped.

Luckily, Kurt stepped out of his office soon, leading a very excited looking Pete outside.

"Thank you, Mr H. I think I will pass that interview now" Pete said gladly.

"Remember, be short and don't say anything stupid" Kurt said. "You will be fine."

Blaine felt a wave of jealousy as Pete hugged Kurt briefly before he left. Blaine didn't know why but it felt so wrong to see Kurt in another man's arms, even if he knew deep inside that it was just a friendly manner and it wasn't like there was something between him and Kurt. When they were alone, Kurt turned to him.

"I will grab my coat and we can go" he said.

"Excellent" Blaine nodded.

Kurt returned about a minute later and led Blaine and Lily outside to his car. They got in quickly, Blaine sitting beside Kurt while his daughter sleeping on the backseat.

"I'm sorry it took me so long" Kurt said. "It was important."

"Job interview?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "He needs this job."

"I know" Blaine laughed. "Wow... Four kids. That's just... wow."

"Too many?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded without hesitation. "I can't imagine why people would want so many kids. I would go crazy from just another one. It must be so hard."

Kurt sighed sadly, nodding slowly.

"How many kids do you want?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Kurt was so surprised that he almost crashed the car. He had to take a few deep breaths, steadying his heartbeat. It was a horrible idea talking about this, especially in a car. He had just started driving again which was hard enough without talking about families.

"I don't want any children" he said quietly.

"Seriously?" Blaine laughed. "Wow, that's definitely a surprise. I thought you would want a dozen of them."

"Could we change topic, please?" Kurt asked desperately. Blaine didn't know about his past, how could he, but it didn't seem like he noticed how upset this conversation made Kurt either.

"Of course" Blaine said, finally understanding that this made Kurt uncomfortable for some reason. He had to find another topic... "Are you dating someone?"

"What?" Kurt gasped in surprise.

"Change of topic" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, yeah, of course" Kurt nodded.

"So what is your answer?" Blaine asked after waiting in silence but the answer never came.

"Why are you so interested?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're hot and I need to know" Blaine answered.

Kurt sighed again, shaking his head.

"No" he said in the end.

"No what?"

"I don't have a boyfriend" Kurt explained.

"Really?" Blaine asked, faking surprise but in the reality, he felt relieved.

"I don't have time for fun" Kurt said. "I have too many clients."

They finally arrived, much to Kurt's relief. Blaine had a super sense how to ask questions that made him uncomfortable. They had to stop one more time on their way to the baby shop because Lily woke up and needed her bottle. When they were ready, they continued their walk and inside of the shop, Blaine pulled out a long list.

"You need all of those?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I found it on a website. They said they were all necessary" Blaine explained.

"Let me see it" Kurt said as he took the list from Blaine. "Good news, Lily won't need the half of them."

"Thank God" Blaine sighed. "I was afraid that we would spend my whole salary here."

"Kids don't really need much stuff" Kurt explained. "Clothes, diapers, food and a few toys. Everything else is just extra."

"I think we have enough toys but we need a few more clothes for her" Blaine said. "Oh, and diapers. She shits or pees under herself so much that I need to change her diapers in every two hours or so, it's horrible."

"It comes with a child" Kurt shrugged as they walked forward, searching for diapers.

"But she will learn to use the toilet soon, right?" Blaine asked, a horrible thought crossing his mind. "God... Do I have to teach her how to use the toilet?"

"Yes" Kurt said. "But don't be afraid, she will use diapers for the next few years."

Blaine wasn't sure if he felt scared because he had to change diapers for _years_ or he was the one who had to teach Lily the use of the toilet. On the top of that, Lily was a girl and it made everything much complicated.

He went to grab a few boxes of diapers instead, changing them back when Kurt pointed out that he got the wrong size. Because there were different sizes of diapers, would you believe that? They chose that type Cooper had bought when Lily had arrived, although Blaine realised in horror that there were dozens of different diaper types. Thank God he had Kurt to help him with this.

"Formula?" Kurt asked.

"I guess there are different types, right?" Blaine asked as they found the formulas, hundreds of boxes smiling down at him evilly.

"This one is good, babies usually like it" Kurt pointed at a box.

And since Blaine had no experience and trusted Kurt to make a good decision, he grabbed a few boxes and put them into their shopping cart.

"Okay, now that we have this out of the way, let's see the baby clothes" Blaine sighed.

"Alright" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine laughed when they arrived at the clothing section and Kurt immediately disappeared between the baby clothes. When he came back a few minutes later, he had dozens of clothes in his arms.

"I like clothes" he explained when Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Blaine smirked.

"Oh, shut up. Everyone loves clothes" Kurt said.

"I don't" Blaine said.

"That's not true" Kurt smiled.

"It is... Oh, look at this one" Blaine said as he raised a cute dress. "This is so beautiful."

Kurt laughed as Blaine went through the clothes he had found, showing Lily all of them.

They picked out a few more things and went to pay for everything. As they packed the baby supplies into Kurt's car, Blaine sighed heavily. He had a great time with Kurt and he was sad that the day was about to end. He wanted to spend more time with Kurt.

As they reached his apartment, Kurt helped him with Lily's things and when he was about to leave, Blaine tried to come up with a good excuse to make him stay.

"Would you like a coffee?" he asked.

"No, thank you" Kurt said. "It's late, Lily should go to sleep."

"Right" Blaine nodded and walked to the door with Kurt. "Uhm... I had a great time today."

"Me, too" Kurt said.

"We should do it again" Blaine smiled shyly.

Kurt blushed and looked away, biting his lip nervously.

"If you would like to, of course" Blaine continued. "We could have coffee together or go to the park with Lily..."

"Maybe" Kurt replied hesitantly.

"Great!" Blaine smiled. "Thank you for everything. You're great, Mr H."

Kurt smiled at him one more time before he turned to leave. As he disappeared from his sight, Blaine closed the door and ran back to Lily, smiling like an idiot.

"What do you think? Does he like me?" he asked.

Lily was too busy with her new toy to even look at him, so Blaine lay down beside her, unable to stop smiling. Things had changed so quickly between him and Kurt but he didn't mind. Although he didn't know much about the man, he certainly liked him and wouldn't mind getting closer to him.

In the meantime, Kurt walked back to his car, thinking about his conversation with Blaine. He had really enjoyed the afternoon he had spent with the Andersons and couldn't wait to repeat it. Although he was worried about getting closer to Blaine. It would mean letting him inside, telling him about his past and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Or moving on. He hadn't thought about it before but Blaine seemed like a nice guy and he made Kurt _feel_ again.

He slammed the door behind him and grabbed the wheel, squeezing it hard. He closed his eyes, letting his memories about the accident take over his sight for a second, right before the new ones with Blaine and Lily appeared in their place. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and slammed his head into the wheel.

"What the hell am I doing?"

He was so confused and had no idea what to do, what would be the best for him and the man who caused all this craziness in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Burt's an amazing father and he isn't blind. Kurt has a conversation with him in this chapter and hopefully, it will be enough for him to open up to Blaine.**

When Kurt got home that night, he was surprised to find his father in the living room, watching TV. It was late, Burt usually went to sleep earlier because he liked working in the early hours of the day. Kurt frowned as he stepped inside, checking if his father was alright.

"Finally. I was getting worried" Burt said as he looked up at his son.

"Sorry, Dad. I had to take care of something after work" Kurt said.

"Take care of what?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt took a deep breath. For some reason, he found it uncomfortable talking about Blaine and Lily with his father. Okay, he knew the reason. He was completely aware that spending his free time with a client wasn't really alright.

"I have a new client..." he started.

"The man with the baby girl?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled. He usually told his dad about his work, without names of course because it wouldn't be right, but it felt nice to have someone to listen to him after his long days at work. And Burt always remembered every detail.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"So what happened to them? I hope he didn't get into trouble" Burt said.

"Not at all" Kurt said, excited to share the news with his father. "He's doing so well, dad. I mean... He was horrible at the beginning but his daughter is really important for him and he tries so hard. You should see them together, they're so cute."

"Cute, huh?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt blushed, biting his lower lip.

"I... He asked me to help them get a few things for the baby, so we went shopping after work" Kurt said.

"That's really nice of you" Burt nodded slowly. "And a little more than you should do, if you ask me."

Kurt's face turned even redder.

"I just wanted to help them" he muttered.

Burt sat up straight, watching his son thoughtfully.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" he asked.

"No! Of course not" Kurt said quickly. "I-I'm tired, I should go to sleep..."

"Hey, sit down. We aren't done here" Burt said, reaching out to pull his son down beside him. "Okay, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Kurt asked.

"What between you and this guy is" Burt said knowingly.

"There's nothing between us" Kurt said, desperately hoping that he could end this conversation as fast as possible. Honestly, even he wasn't sure how he felt about Blaine, he didn't want to talk about him until he figured out what to do now.

"Kurt, I'm not stupid" Burt sighed. "You're acting differently. You went out on Friday and only came home the next day and now this..."

"I'm just trying to help him!" Kurt said.

"Who are you trying to fool? Me or yourself?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt took a deep breath. His father had this weird ability, knowing a lot more about him than Kurt knew. Maybe he should talk to him, ask for his advice...

"I'm confused" he admitted. "I didn't intend to feel _anything_ about him. He was just a client like the others but..."

He took another deep breath, collecting his thoughts. It was so hard to talk about his feelings, especially after he had hidden them so well for so long. Not even his father knew what had happened to him.

"After the accident, I was sure that I would never be able to be happy again. I felt like something was torn out of me and I couldn't live without it any longer. I didn't feel anything but pain... Every second of every day. They all seemed the same. I tried to hide it from everyone but it was so hard. And then this guy came out of nowhere. He wasn't even special, he was an asshole to me and I was pretty sure that he would lose his daughter because of his stupidity. But... Something changed. I don't know when or how, it happened without me knowing about it. And then I found myself getting closer to him and I think I freaked out. I don't know what I should do" Kurt explained desperately. "I'm such a horrible person. I know that I should mourn. I loved my husband, I still love him and I wouldn't even look at this guy if there was a chance for Oliver to come back."

"But he won't" Burt said quietly.

"I feel like I would cheat on Oliver. Like I would betray him and Aiden if I moved on" Kurt said honestly.

"That's hard" Burt nodded.

"I should avoid him, right?" Kurt sighed.

"Do you want to?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked at his father in confusion.

"Dad, it only happened ten months ago..."

"And then what?" Burt asked. "You said that yourself. They won't come back. Yes, it's horrible and if I had had a chance, I would have stopped it from happening. I know how badly you feel. I can see it, Kurt, even if you don't talk about it. But since this guy is in the picture, I can finally see a glimpse of your old self. I was so worried about you after the accident, you know? You never laughed or at least smiled, you never talked to anyone and spent your evenings in your room. You locked everyone out and it wasn't good for you. It was killing you and you have no freaking idea how it made me feel. You never cared about what people thought about you, even when those assholes bullied you in high school. You stayed strong, stood up against them and that's why I'm so proud of you. Don't listen to anyone else. If you think you can be happy with this guy, just do it."

Kurt sighed in relief. No matter what would happen to him, his father would always be by his side. He knew how lucky he was to have such an amazing dad who accepted him and his decisions, no matter what. But it still didn't mean he was convinced that he did the right thing if he let Blaine into his life.

"I don't know..." he said uncertainly.

"Is there something wrong with him or is it just your situation?" Burt asked.

"He's great" Kurt admitted. "Not my usual type but I think I could be happy with him."

"So what's holding you back?" Burt asked.

"I told you. I don't think it would be fair to my family" Kurt answered.

"I get it" Burt nodded. "Even if I was alone for years after your mother's death, I felt like I betrayed her when I started dating Carole. Just like you said... It seemed like I cheated on her. She was my wife, my first love, the mother of my amazing son. No matter what happened, she will have an important place in my heart. But then I realised something you have to understand."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"She loved me, too" Burt said. "She wanted the best for me and she would have accepted my choice if it meant I could be happy again. Although Oliver isn't here to tell you this but I knew him enough to know that he would want you to be happy and live your life. He wouldn't feel betrayed because you found someone who could help you get through this. He would support you."

"I miss him so much" Kurt cried, throwing himself into his father's arms.

"I know, son. I know" Burt whispered.

"Wha-what if this wouldn't work? What if we break up or..."

"It's something you have to decide on your own" Burt cut in. "You know this guy. You have to know if he's worth it."

Kurt sighed, burying his face into his hands. It was a hard decision to make. He hadn't even thought about having sex with somebody else and now he was thinking about a possible relationship... Which was so stupid of him. Yes, it seemed like he and Blaine were getting closer to each other but they didn't talk about anything serious. It only existed in his head.

"I guess I have to think about this" Kurt nodded and stood up slowly. "Thank you, Dad. You're the best."

"I know. You keep telling me this" Burt smiled.

Kurt left his father in the living room and walked upstairs. He shut the door behind him and walked to his bed, sitting down beside the nightstand. He kept a few pictures of his family beside his bed, so he could see them before he fell asleep and their faces were the first thing he saw when he woke up in the morning. He reached out and run his index finger down their last picture, biting his lip nervously. His father was right. Once after Aiden's birth, they had had a huge fight and hadn't talked for a few days. Then Oliver had come to him and told Kurt that he wanted him to be happy, even if it would mean the end of their relationship. He had been ready to give up his own happiness just to make sure Kurt was alright and Kurt knew for sure that he would tell him the same now.

"I want to have coffee with him" he said quietly. "I think I like him. You would like him, too, he's just as crazy as you used to be. He brought his daughter with him when he went to work – in a club, can you believe that? I was so pissed off but it was somewhat funny, too. Not that I would tell him this _ever_. It seems like it helped him understand his situation and he's on the good way. He will be an amazing father, I know it. And who knows... Maybe I should call him. It's just a coffee, you wouldn't be angry with me, right?"

He looked at his husband's smiling face and he knew the answer.

"I think I will call him."

~ o ~

It wasn't like Kurt didn't want to call Blaine, he was just too busy to make an afternoon free for their coffee date. Or that was what he told himself. It came in handy that there was a huge trouble with one of his clients, the father had left his wife and three kids in the middle of the night, taking all of their money to start a new life with his lover. He had to visit the family every single day because the mother was too depressed to take care of the children and it wasn't easy to get them enough money until their financial crisis was solved. Kurt was so angry with the father. Okay, he knew that marriages rarely lasted forever, but what a monster would leave their children like this, not caring about their well-being at all? Those children hadn't done anything wrong. They were the cutest kids Kurt had ever seen, they supported their mother the best they could. The older daughter took over the household, she took care of everything, although she was only 10. But the two younger took their job very seriously, too. Kurt had been there when they had climbed into the bed to their mother and reassured her that no matter what, they would never leave her like their father had done. Kurt had almost cried as he had watched the scene. Life was so unfair that those children had to suffer because of their father's stupidity...

"Damn. You really need a coffee."

Kurt yelped in surprise and jumped back so quickly that he almost fell from his chair. It was Blaine, standing only a few feet away from him, who had gotten into his office without Kurt noticing it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"You didn't call me or visited us, so I thought I should check on you" Blaine winked. "Are you alright? You look like crap."

"Yeah, it's a hard week" Kurt said. "Uhm... How have you gotten in here?"

"The door was open" Blaine shrugged.

"And where's Lily?" Kurt frowned when he didn't find the carrycot anywhere. "Please, tell me you didn't leave her at home alone..."

"Oh, damn, I knew I forgot about something" Blaine muttered.

"You left her home all alone?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine burst into laughter. He knew that Kurt would take him seriously.

"Relax, she's here" he said, opening his coat enough for Kurt to see the little bundle tied to Blaine's chest. "I saw this thing in the baby shop and went back to buy it. Did you know that there are different types of baby carriers? I absolutely love this one. It's small and practical and Lily loves it so much. She sleeps a lot better when she's in here."

"Babies like carriers. They can hear the parents' heartbeat and it's warm and small, gives them a lot more comfort than a stroller" Kurt muttered automatically, still looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"God, you should have seen your face. It was priceless" Blaine smiled.

"You're evil" Kurt groaned. "I can't believe you let me think that you left her home."

"I would never do that. I'm a responsible parent" Blaine said, sighing dramatically when Kurt raised an eyebrow in response. "But Mr H! I thought you would never judge me..."

"Okay, enough of the play" Kurt said.

"Don't ruin my fun" Blaine said.

"Blaine..."

"Okay, okay" Blaine said, raising his hands as he took a step back. He noticed that Kurt used his first name but decided not to remind him. It was nice that he wasn't that formal anymore.

"So what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"You promised me a coffee date" Blaine answered.

"I said 'maybe'" Kurt replied.

"It's almost the same" Blaine shrugged. "So? Are you coming?"

"I don't know" Kurt said hesitantly. "I have a lot to do here and..."

"And you can come back to your precious work. Right after a coffee" Blaine said and stepped forward to grab Kurt's hand. "Come on, we have to hurry. I left Lily's bottle at home and she will be so angry if she can't have it when she wakes up."

"Then you should..."

Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to come up with another excuse, he dragged the man out of his office, only giving him enough time to grab his coat. Then he led Kurt to Cooper's car he had borrowed for the afternoon and forced him to get in.

"Very good" Blaine nodded and went to strap Lily into her car seat. It took him some time since he didn't want to disturb the little one in her sleep but a few minutes later, he joined Kurt and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise" Blaine answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't protest. He leaned back in his seat and watched the road, trying to figure out where they were heading. When they finally arrived and he recognized the familiar building, he smiled. It was a small café, his favourite in the town. Mercedes' mother was the owner, a kind woman Kurt loved so much.

He quickly got out of the car and helped Blaine with the baby. Lily must have been exhausted, she didn't even stir as Blaine pulled her into his arms and shut the door. Then Blaine pulled Lily to his chest, so he could hold her with one hand and grabbed Kurt's hand with the other. Kurt didn't know if it was right but Blaine's hand was so warm and felt so right around his, so he didn't move away but let Blaine lead him to the door.

"What would you like?" Blaine asked as they walked inside.

"A nonfat mocha, please" Kurt answered.

"Got it" Blaine winked and leaned forward to tell the barista what they needed.

Once they had their drinks, they went to find a table. Luckily, there was a free one at the window, Kurt's favourite place. When he was here, he usually chose this table because he could see everyone from here and watch the people outside if he wanted to. He wouldn't tell anyone, but it was one of his favourite activities. He could learn so much about people just watching them, he didn't even have to know what they talked about. And it was incredibly useful when someone had a job like him.

"You seem a little distracted" Blaine said as he watched him thoughtfully.

"I'm just tired" Kurt replied.

"There's something else" Blaine said.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"It comes with my job" Blaine shrugged. "I watch people all the time. Besides, bartenders are like therapists. People like sharing their dirty secrets with us."

"Really?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. The power of alcohol, you know" Blaine winked. "You're a hard case, though. You don't like talking about yourself and mostly you're very careful not to show your true emotions. Which makes me think that there's something you hide."

"Not bad but you're wrong" Kurt said, although he wasn't able to hide his blush. Blaine was closer to the truth than he thought. "I have nothing to hide."

"In that case... tell me about yourself" Blaine said.

"Oh, no. Not again" Kurt shook his head. "Our last conversation was awkward enough. It's your turn."

"I still don't know anything about you" Blaine replied.

"Yes, you do" Kurt said stubbornly. "Come on, Anderson. Tell me about yourself."

Blaine took a deep breath and reached for his coffee, watching Kurt's face thoughtfully. He hoped that Kurt would share some details about himself with him but it seemed he had to wait for that moment some more. Kurt wasn't the type of people who trusted others easily and there was surely a good explanation for it, something Blaine was determined to find out.

"Alright" he nodded. "You already know the basics. I'm a bartender and have a baby girl."

"Yeah, I think you mentioned this" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But you don't know how I ended up here" Blaine said. It was something he had never told anyone but he was willing to take the risk now, hoping that Kurt would open up for him, too. "I was fourteen when my parents died in a car accident."

Kurt's eyes widened at this but Blaine continued before he could say anything.

"It's fine, I'm over it" Blaine shrugged. "Although it was very hard back then. We had a huge fight right before they left. I just told them that I was gay and... let's say they didn't really take it well. My dad said horrible things and my mom insisted to find me a therapist, to help me heal."

Blaine took a deep breath before he continued. It was so hard to talk about this, even if he told everyone that he was fine. Surprisingly, Kurt reached out and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You don't have to tell me this" Kurt said.

"I want to" Blaine replied. "So they died that evening and I moved to my older brother. He was 24 then and had no idea how to handle an angry teenager, so he enrolled me into a private school and hoped that it was good enough for me. I loved that place, it was really good for me but it couldn't help me with my guilt. I felt responsible for my parents' death and couldn't get over it."

"It wasn't your fault" Kurt said.

"It was" Blaine said. "We all said horrible things that night and they were very angry when they left. My father didn't stop at the red light and then they..."

Blaine stopped for a second. Kurt seemed to take this story a lot harder than him and it was strange. Maybe it was too familiar for him?

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yeah, of course. Please, continue" Kurt said, looking down.

"Okay" Blaine said hesitantly. "So I couldn't get over their accident and it affected my behaviour. I was completely unbearable. I hated the whole world and pushed away everyone, even Cooper. I still don't understand why he didn't give up on me. I was an asshole, I always got into trouble and even was arrested once. I went to college but I didn't like it, so I wasted years for drinking and fucking around. Cooper trusted me, so he gave me my inheritance to start a new life but I screwed up again. The money disappeared and I left college, I had no plans for the future. So I started working in that club. Basically, that's how I became what I am now."

"It must have been so hard for you" Kurt said.

Blaine blinked in surprise. He expected Kurt to tell him how stupid he had been, that he had ruined his own life when he had had a chance for something better. But Kurt didn't look like he blamed him for his mistakes, not at all.

"Why are you so nice and understanding? I just told you why I don't deserve it at all" Blaine frowned.

"Everyone makes mistakes" Kurt smiled sadly. "You've learnt from yours, that's all what matters."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He only knew one thing, that he wanted to lean over the table and kiss Kurt because hell, this guy was awesome and he so wanted to feel him...

Unfortunately, an older woman came to their table and Kurt looked up at her, smiling as he recognized her. Blaine knew the woman, too, she was the owner of the place and he liked her mostly, but not when she ruined such an important moment.

"Hey, Mrs Jones" Kurt greeted her.

"Hey, sweetheart. I hope I'm not disturbing you" Mrs Jones said.

Well...

"Not at all" Kurt answered.

"I'm not staying. I just saw you sitting here and wanted to ask how you were doing" Mrs Jones asked.

"I'm great" Kurt said, a tight and polite, although very fake smile appearing on his face. Blaine knew him enough to know that this wasn't his true smile.

"I'm so glad you're getting better" Mrs Jones said. "But you know what they say about time..."

"I know and I am. Really" Kurt said.

Now Blaine was completely confused. There was something going on but he seemed to be the only one who didn't know what it was. He opened his mouth to ask Kurt but Lily chose that moment to wake up, her moans quickly turning into loud cries when she realised that Blaine wasn't ready with her bottle.

"I'm sorry. We have to go" Kurt said quickly and got up from the table, helping Blaine with the coffees, so they could leave immediately.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, she has the worst timing" Blaine sighed, trying to soothe his daughter.

"I don't mind. I didn't really want to talk to her" Kurt said as they got into the car.

"What was she talking about anyway?" Blaine asked loudly, so Kurt could hear him.

"Nothing" Kurt said quickly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow but decided to drop the matter. Maybe Kurt thought that they didn't know each other well enough to share this with Blaine.

Luckily, they got back to his place soon. Blaine rushed forward to open the door for them and went into the kitchen to make Lily her bottle. Once it was done, he quickly pushed it into the baby's mouth and sighed happily when she fell silent.

"She's really moody when she's hungry. Just like me" Blaine explained.

"It will get better soon" Kurt said.

"I know. You told me this several times, although I'm starting to think that it's a lie" Blaine winked.

"It will be easier one day" Kurt said slowly.

"Yeah. After college, maybe" Blaine said.

They sat down onto the couch together and watched Lily for a while. Once she was done with her bottle, she was happy again, giggling as she reached out towards them and Blaine held out his index finger for her to grab it. Lily played with it for a while but then she looked at Kurt and raised her hands towards him.

"Would you like to hold her?" Blaine offered.

"Are you okay with it?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Blaine said easily. "You seem like the good babysitter type. I knew it from the first moment."

"Right. That's why you pushed her into my arms" Kurt smiled.

"I just wanted to know if you were good enough for us" Blaine shrugged. "But you passed the test."

"Of course" Kurt rolled his arms.

"I had a great time today" Blaine continued after a while. "Thank you for coming with us."

"I didn't really have a choice" Kurt pointed out, smiling.

"That's all your fault. You should have called me" Blaine said. "And I have to do it again if you don't bring me out for a date."

"Date?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Well, it was a date, right?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Blaine was right, of course and Kurt should have been happy. He had decided to go out with Blaine, he had told himself that it was fine and they had had a great time together, so... Why did he feel so bad then?

"Yeah, right" he said quickly and got up from the couch, putting Lily into Blaine's arms. "I-I would like to stay but it's late and..."

"Hey, calm down" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand gently. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can always say no and I would understand it."

"I don't want to" Kurt said before he could stop himself.

Blaine smiled and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Call me" he said.

"I will" Kurt nodded and with a heavy sigh, he turned to leave.

When the door closed behind Kurt, Blaine went back to the couch and sat down. There was something wrong with Kurt, he could feel it. For some reason, he was scared and Blaine could only hope that it wasn't because of his behaviour. Sure, they hadn't had a good start but since Kurt had come into his life, Blaine had changed so much. He tried to be a better person and it seemed easier when Kurt was around. He hoped that it was enough to get closer to Kurt and he would find out soon what was going on with the man. He liked what he knew about Kurt so far and hoped that it wouldn't change. Kurt wasn't like the others, he was special. And Blaine wanted him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, the longest so far. I hope you like it.**

~ o ~

 **From Blaine:**

 **Dinner tonight?**

Kurt smiled as he read the text. Although he had made a quick exit the previous time, Blaine didn't seem to be angry at all. Kurt had given him two days to change his mind if he wanted to but Blaine obviously wanted to see him again. He called him every day when Kurt didn't go to visit them and sent a lot of text messages.

His phone beeped again and Kurt secretly glanced down at his phone to check the new text.

 **Just you and me**

 **Got a babysitter for Lily :)**

Kurt shook his head slowly and put his phone away. As much as he enjoyed Blaine's texts, he had a job to do.

"Something important?" Mrs Jackson, freshly single mother of two asked from her seat across Kurt.

"No" Kurt said hastily. Mrs Jackson was... well, she was the type of clients Kurt hated the most. Who didn't want to do anything but expected Kurt to solve her problems.

"In that case, would you please focus on me? I don't have the whole day for you" Mrs Jackson said.

"Of course" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Mrs Jackson had never had a job before, her husband had earned enough for the whole family. It had been good for almost a decade but since Mr Jackson had decided to leave his family one day, Mrs Jackson had to face the cruel reality: she needed a job. Kurt had tried to convince her in the last two hours, giving her several options but she didn't seem to like any of them.

"So what are my other options?" Mrs Jackson asked.

"I think that's all I can offer you" Kurt said.

"Do you honestly think that I will take a job? What will I do with my children?" Mrs Jackson asked.

"They're in school for most of the day. You can surely..."

"No. Absolutely not" Mrs Jackson said. "My babies need me at home. Are you expecting me to ruin their childhood with a freaking job?"

"That's what most people do" Kurt answered patiently. "Believe me, it won't affect your relationship with your children. They're old enough to understand that this is important for your survival."

"This is all Ethan's fault" Mrs Jackson shook her head. "He knew what it would do to us and he still ran away with that bitch. I will make him pay for this."

"Well, he has to pay the maintenance after your children but it will take some time for you to get it. It can be months" Kurt explained. "You need to find a way to get money."

"And your only idea is to get a job" Mrs Jackson said slowly.

"Exactly" Kurt nodded.

"I shouldn't have come here" Mrs Jackson said as she stood up. "I'm just wasting my time here."

"Mrs Jackson, please, believe me..."

Before Kurt could continue, the woman left and slammed the door of his office behind her. Kurt sighed heavily, burying his face into his hands. Damn, his job was so hard sometimes.

He decided to get a coffee before his next appointment. This day was so long, he needed five minutes of peace because he surely wouldn't be able to take more without his coffee. He just reached the coffee machine when his phone beeped again and he pulled out his phone, smiling as he found another text from Blaine.

 **So are you in?**

"Why not? It's just a dinner" Kurt whispered to himself.

"You have a date?"

Kurt almost dropped his phone in surprise. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Mercedes standing right beside him.

"Mercedes!" he gasped. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I saw you reading that text with a huge smile on your face and I had to know what was going on" Mercedes smiled. "So who's the guy?"

"What guy?" Kurt asked innocently, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"The guy you're dating" Mercedes replied. "Oh, let me guess. The hot guy with the baby girl?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you two in the club and then the next week when he came for you after work. There's something going on between you two" Mercedes said.

"Maybe" Kurt admitted.

"I knew it!" Mercedes said excitedly. "I'm the most perfect matchmaker of the world."

"You're what?" Kurt asked.

"I gave you his case on purpose" Mercedes shrugged. "He seemed like your type, so..."

"And you dragged me to that club because you knew that he would be there" Kurt gasped, finally understanding. "Mercedes Jones! How could you do this to me?"

"Relax. I want the best for you" Mercedes said. "And what's the problem anyway? You like the guy, he likes you too, you are happy together, so it's time to thank me for my help."

"I hate you" Kurt said.

"You love me" Mercedes said. "So? You're gonna have dinner together?"

"I have to think about it" Kurt answered seriously.

"Why?" Mercedes frowned.

"Because he's my client, because he's struggling with having a baby and oh, don't let me forget. I'm a widower" Kurt said.

"It's been almost a year" Mercedes said gently.

"Why's everyone telling me this?" Kurt muttered.

"Because we want to see you happy" Mercedes said seriously.

"I can decide what I want to do. Alone" Kurt said, giving her a pointed look before turning to leave. He had work to do after all.

"Go out with him" Mercedes called after him.

Kurt sighed and shook his head as he stepped into his office again, deciding to answer Blaine later.

~ o ~

"I'm so happy you said yes" Blaine said later that night in the restaurant when Kurt arrived and they ordered their drinks and food. "Although it took you some time to reply. I thought you wouldn't come."

"I have a job to do, you know" Kurt smiled.

"Oh, yes, you guardian angel. How was your day?" Blaine asked.

"Hard" Kurt sighed. It was true. It seemed like every father had gone crazy lately, leaving their families behind for their lovers.

"How can you do this job? I would have gotten crazy from all those people" Blaine said.

"You mean people like you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not that bad" Blaine said.

"The others aren't either" Kurt said. "They're just people in trouble who need help and I try to help them. Mostly they have their happy endings and they don't need me anymore."

"I still can't believe someone does this job willingly" Blaine shook his head. "How did you find this job anyway? Did you always want to work in child protection?"

"Not at all" Kurt said. "I got this job when I moved back to Ohio. There aren't too many options here and I like kids, so... I applied and got in. At least it saved me from working for my father. That would have been awful."

"I get it. Parents can be horrible sometimes" Blaine nodded.

"It's not that. I love my father, he's great. But... I don't know. I used to work for him when I was in high school but it was uncomfortable. He's my dad after all and it seemed so weird getting a payment from him when I knew how much he spent for my upbringing" Kurt said.

"What about your mother?" Blaine asked.

"She died when I was 8" Kurt said quietly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" Blaine said. He was great that Kurt finally talked about himself but he didn't want to upset him at all. This night was supposed to be perfect and Kurt seemed so sad while talking about his mother.

"It's fine. I was so young, I barely remember anything" Kurt shrugged. "Just a few details. I remember how she smelled, that she was always kind to everyone and she had an amazing voice. She sang to me every single night before going to sleep. It was nice."

"Lily loves my voice, too" Blaine smiled.

"So you can sing?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I can" Blaine said. "I was a Warbler."

"A what?" Kurt asked.

"Warbler. Uhm... You know, there're show choirs..."

"I know. I was member of New Directions" Kurt cut in.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked. "The Warblers is Dalton's show choir. I remember competing against you! We must have met in high school!"

"I don't remember you" Kurt said.

"You surely do. I had all the solos" Blaine said.

Kurt leaned closer, focusing on Blaine's face.

"Don't tell me you were the guy with that huge amount of gel on his hair" he said.

"That's me!" Blaine said excitedly. "Oh my God! We met in high school!"

"Yeah. You almost kicked me off the stage on your way for the trophy" Kurt snorted.

"Really? That might make sense. I was an asshole back then" Blaine nodded.

Kurt raised an eyebrow but couldn't hide his smile as Blaine gasped dramatically.

"What? I'm not that kind of guy anymore" Blaine said.

"No. You go to clubs with your baby daughter. Big change" Kurt winked.

"That was a one-time thing" Blaine said. "I can't remember you, though. I remember that your group was great but I can't remember your face. You must have changed a lot."

"I haven't changed that much" Kurt smiled sadly. "But I never had a solo, so I stayed hidden in the crowd."

"Such a shame" Blaine sighed. "You should come to the club more often. We have karaoke nights every Saturday, you could sing there."

"Oh, no" Kurt said. "I don't sing anymore."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I think I don't have time for it anymore" Kurt answered. "I used to sing a lot but when I didn't get into NYADA..."

"NYADA? You must be really great if you applied to that school" Blaine said.

"I just told you that I didn't get in" Kurt said. "I wasn't good enough, so I gave up my dream and stopped singing. It was pointless."

"You never tried again?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt shook his head. "My father supported me but I couldn't do that to him. He worked very hard to get me everything I needed when I was a kid, I had to stand on my own feet in New York. So I took a job and went another way."

"New York" Blaine muttered. "That's a beautiful city."

"Yes. I loved living there" Kurt said.

"Why did you come back?" Blaine asked.

Another bad question, he could tell from the way Kurt tensed and looked down. It was just a second but didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. He started getting to know this small signs.

"There was nothing left for me there" Kurt said in the end.

Blaine nodded, deciding to drop the matter. Again. It was frustrating but Kurt seemed like a complicated person and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't tell him anything unless he wanted to. So all Blaine could do was waiting and hoping that Kurt would open up to him soon.

The rest of the evening went well once they got their food and they could go back to the light chat they had had at the beginning. They told each other stories of their childhood, okay, it was mostly Blaine who talked but Kurt relaxed after a while and told Blaine a few things, too. So when they left the restaurant, Blaine realised how fast the evening passed and how badly he wanted to stay.

"We should head home" Kurt said. "I'm sure you paid a whole fortune for the babysitter and you're surely worried about Lily."

Blaine wouldn't have admitted to Kurt, but he had forgotten about his baby daughter. He had had such a great time with the man that Lily had gone out of his head completely.

"Of course" He lied. "I mean, I miss her. But I didn't pay for the babysitter at all, my brother's there with her. He paid for the dinner actually."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"What? He's rich and I'm not. He offered it and I accepted the money. There's nothing wrong with this" Blaine shrugged.

"If you say so..." Kurt smiled. "The next one is my treat, though. I can't let you pay for everything when you have a daughter who needs your money."

"So there will be a next time?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt said, his voice more certain than how he felt.

"Great!" Blaine said. "I want to bring Lily to the park on Saturday. You could come with us."

"That would be great" Kurt nodded.

After a second of hesitation, Blaine leaned closer and pressed his lips to Kurt's. It was certainly a bad idea. Although he thought that they were ready for this step, especially after the night, Kurt obviously wasn't. He tried to hide how he felt but Blaine could feel how stiff he went as Blaine pulled him into his arms. So he quickly pulled back and decided to end the night here before Kurt could change his mind about their next day.

"So Saturday?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I..."

"It's fine" Blaine said. "It was too much, I get it. And I won't try it again, I promise. I will wait for you to be ready."

"Thank you" Kurt said gladly.

"Saturday?" Blaine asked again.

"I will be there" Kurt smiled.

"At 2" Blaine said as he took a small step away and towards Cooper's car. "Don't be late. Lily hates waiting for others."

"Lily or you?" Kurt asked back.

"Both of us" Blaine winked. "She's such a daddy's girl."

"Does she have another choice?" Kurt teased him as Blaine slowly got away from him.

"You're a cruel man, Kurt Hummel" Blaine shook his head, smiling. "See you on Saturday."

"Okay" Kurt whispered as he watched Blaine walk to his car.

When he was gone, Kurt sighed and finally turned to his own vehicle. He had screwed up. Blaine had deserved a real kiss but he hadn't been ready for that. Again. He had to talk to Blaine because he surely wouldn't wait for Kurt much longer and the man wasn't sure if he could take that step in the close future.

~ o ~

The Saturday came quickly and Kurt found himself in the park, lost in the crowd with Blaine and Lily.

"Why are all these people here?" Blaine wondered.

"I have no idea" Kurt sighed.

"I thought it would be just the three of us" Blaine said, seemingly disappointed.

"Well, I guess the others thought the same" Kurt said. "The weather is beautiful and there aren't too many parks around, so..."

"I don't want to go home" Blaine pouted like a child.

"Why should we go home?" Kurt asked.

"Because I don't want to see these people" Blaine sighed. "I want to be with you and Lily, not half of the town. I see them way too often anyway."

"Come on" Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hand. "I might know a good place."

Blaine smiled as Kurt led them through everyone and between the trees. Okay, he might have had dirty thoughts a little too often but who could blame him? There was a sexy guy with him who seemingly knew a well-hidden place between the trees, a perfect place where they could get lost in each other a little. Even if it seemed impossible since he knew that Kurt wouldn't try anything in Lily's presence. But maybe a kiss... Yeah, a kiss would be great.

He was slightly disappointed when Kurt led him to a clearing where they weren't completely alone but there were only two couples sitting on the grass, far enough to not bother them. Kurt pulled out a blanket from his bag and laid it out for them.

"It's clean" Kurt explained. "You can lay Lily down here, she will be fine."

"Okay" Blaine nodded and with Kurt's help, he free Lily from the carrier and laid her onto the blanket.

"You seem a little disappointed" Kurt pointed out as he joined Lily on the blanket and pulled out a few soft toys for her.

"I was hoping that you knew a private place between the trees" Blaine said honestly.

"I know a few well-hidden places but none of them would be good enough for your daughter" Kurt said.

"Hm, that sounds interesting" Blaine winked. "You should show me those places on our way home."

"Maybe another time, when we will be alone" Kurt said.

"Right" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Although I don't think she would remember anything, if that's what you're afraid of."

"God, we're not doing anything like that in a park" Kurt gasped.

"Fine" Blaine sighed, shaking his head. "You're hard to get, you know?"

"You can leave if that's not good enough for you" Kurt said, seemingly hurt.

"Hey, I'm just teasing you" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "You shouldn't take everything so seriously."

"I'm sorry. I just..."

Kurt sighed and looked down. Maybe Blaine was right and he was just overreacting but he didn't know the man well enough to know when he was serious.

"It's fine" Blaine smiled. "So how did you get to know this place so well?"

"I was bullied in high school" Kurt explained. "This place's close to the school and I often came here to hide from those jocks."

"That must have been horrible" Blaine grimanced.

"It was but it's over" Kurt shrugged. "I got over it a long time ago and it wasn't like I didn't know that would happen when I came out. People here can't accept our kind that easily."

"I guess New York is different" Blaine said.

"New York's bigger but not safer" Kurt said, remembering that evening years earlier when he had been beaten up in a dark alley.

"Bad experience?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Kurt nodded.

"Then I won't ask you about it" Blaine said and turned to get his bag. "I have something for us."

He pulled out two bottles of beer and placed them onto the blanket in front of them.

"You aren't serious, right?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Come on, just one beer. It wouldn't hurt" Blaine shrugged.

"Do I have to remind you that you have a baby daughter and you can get in trouble if you do this here?" Kurt asked.

"Only if someone tells about it my child protection worker" Blaine smiled.

"Blaine..."

"Fine" Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

"That's what you get when you want Kurt Hummel" Kurt said.

"Oh, yes" Blaine nodded. "You're not like the rest, that's sure."

"Is it good or bad?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Blaine answered. "I guess I need some more time to figure you out."

"You have to wait for that" Kurt said. "It's my turn again and there's something I want to know about you so badly."

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt glanced down at Lily who was busy playing with her toys.

"Oh, that" Blaine said, rubbing his forehead. "That's a long story."

"You already told me that. But we have a lot time and I'm curious..."

"I won't get back together with the mother if that's what you're scared of" Blaine said hastily.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to get scared of the thought" Kurt said.

"We weren't really together" Blaine shrugged. "I don't even know how we ended up in the same bed, I don't like girls at all. It happened at a party, I was drunk and she was there... I don't know, really. We started talking and the next I remember is lying in the bed with her and trying to figure out how to do it."

Kurt tried to stay serious but it was hard as he imagined a drunken Blaine searching for the right spot on a girl.

"It wasn't that funny" Blaine said when he saw Kurt's expression. "I learnt biology but things don't exactly look like in the books. Girls are... complicated."

"Sure" Kurt nodded, smiling.

"Oh, shut up. Have you ever fucked a girl, Mr I-Know-Everything-Better?" Blaine asked.

"Believe it or not but I never felt the need to have sex with a woman. I don't even think I'm capable of that" Kurt said. "I mean... they're beautiful but..."

"I know" Blaine nodded in understanding. "I have no idea why I did it either. It didn't even feel good, it wasn't special or anything. I only remember her because she was the only woman I had sex with."

"Without protection, of course" Kurt said.

"I told you, we were drunk, I didn't find any condoms and she said that it was safe" Blaine explained. "She said that she couldn't get pregnant from one time because my sperms didn't know the way to her eggs and they would get lost and give up the search before finding them."

"Dear. God" Kurt said slowly.

"I know, I know" Blaine said, rather amused by his own stupidity. "But I was drunk..."

"I get it" Kurt said. "It's just hard to believe that people do the same stupid mistakes over and over again."

"I guess I'm not your only client who accidentally got a girl pregnant" Blaine smiled.

"If you knew..." Kurt said. "So you didn't even know that she was pregnant?"

"No" Blaine shook his head. "I never saw her again, she never called me. I found out about Lily when Brittany left her on my doorstep."

"No wonder you were such an asshole" Kurt nodded.

"I freaked out" Blaine admitted. "I didn't want a kid and it seemed so scary at first."

He looked down at his daughter, glad that they were getting along so well. Things hadn't been easy at first but now everything seemed fine. Blaine was used to Lily's presence in his life and he liked the kid.

"You're a great father" Kurt said as he watched the two of them.

"I'm trying" Blaine nodded. "She deserves the best."

Blaine was sad when they had to leave, too soon again. Time seemed to pass way too quickly when he was with Kurt and he wanted more. Luckily, Kurt agreed to help him with Lily when they got back to his place and they could have some private time for themselves when the baby fell asleep. They sat down onto the couch, their hands touching, and they watched the sleeping baby in silence for a while.

"I should go" Kurt broke the silence.

"No. Please, stay" Blaine said.

"I don't want to bother you" Kurt said.

"You're not bothering me at all" Blaine said. "Stay."

"Okay" Kurt whispered.

It seemed so perfect. Blaine slowly pulled him closer, he took his hand first and then put an arm around his shoulders. He moved slightly closer to Kurt without the man noticing it and Kurt leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth of Blaine. It had been so long when he had been in somebody's arms. He had missed it.

He looked into Blaine's eyes and he knew what he should do. Blaine had made it clear that he was ready for more and Kurt felt like it was time to give him something. Just a small step forward. Nothing serious.

His eyes never leaving Blaine's, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him carefully. He didn't freak out like the previous time, maybe because Blaine was so gentle with him, not pressing anything. Kurt closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the kiss. Blaine was an amazing kisser, his lips seemed so perfect on his, like they were meant to do this. Kurt sighed happily and sneaked his arms around Blaine's neck, allowing him to pull him into his lap.

But then Blaine's hands find their way under Kurt's shirt and it immediately pulled him back into reality. He was a widower, he had lost his family only months ago and now he was here with another man, cheating on his husband.

"We can't do this" Kurt said and hastily pulled away from Blaine.

"What? But why?" Blaine asked, not understanding a thing.

"Because it's not right!" Kurt said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine asked. "Why are you so distant? Why don't you let me touch you?"

"Oh, so that's all you want from me" Kurt said. He knew that he shouldn't have been angry at all, Blaine didn't make anything wrong but he couldn't help it.

"Well, yeah, I was hoping that you would allow me to kiss you but it looks like I was wrong. I didn't know that you were so prude" Blaine replied.

"I'm not. I just don't let guys I barely know fuck me" Kurt said.

"Who said anything about fucking you? I just wanted to touch your skin, that's all" Blaine said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Of course. Because you are the patient type" Kurt shot back.

Blaine was about to reply when the doorbell rang, silencing them both.

"I have to answer this but we aren't done yet" he said and got up from the couch, running his fingers through his hair as he stepped to the door.

He groaned in annoyance when he opened the door and Sam stepped inside before he could stop him.

"Hey, dude" Sam greeted him happily.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Blaine asked.

"I came to see the little cutie" Sam said.

"You should have called me" Blaine said.

"Is there something wrong?" Sam frowned. "I never call you when I come over."

"Well, you should. That's what normal people do" Blaine said.

"I'm not like that" Sam smiled and ignoring his friend, he stepped inside. When he saw Kurt standing in the living room, he waved and stepped closer. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"I..."

"He's the child protection worker. He came to check on Lily" Blaine said. "And he's leaving."

"Blaine..."

"Is there something else we have to discuss, Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked.

Kurt almost cried as Blaine looked into his eyes. How things had turned so wrong so quickly, he had no idea. Sam seemingly didn't notice anything because he went to Kurt and hugged him to Blaine's disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't call but I wanted to give you time for... you know" Sam said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes" Kurt said quietly but didn't look into Sam's eyes.

"That's great" Sam said. "And I'm so glad to see you again. I missed you, dude. Maybe if you're ready, we could call the guys and throw a party. Or just hang out at your place. I so miss the Hummel game nights."

"I will talk to my dad" Kurt nodded. "I have to go now."

"Of course. See you, Kurt" Sam said and hugged him one more time before letting Kurt go.

Sam stayed in the living room, so when they reached the door, Kurt turned to Blaine. Maybe it wasn't too late to talk to him.

"Blaine, I'm so..."

"Don't" Blaine interrupted him. "I don't care. It was a mistake."

"Please, let me explain..."

"I don't want to hear it" Blaine hissed angrily. "Do me a favor and leave me alone. I don't want to see you again unless it's absolutely necessary. Got it?"

"Yes" Kurt whispered.

"Good. Now get out of my apartment" Blaine said and pushed Kurt forward when he opened the door to get rid of him as soon as possible. When the door was closed behind Kurt, Blaine locked it securely to make sure the man stayed outside.

As he got back into the living room, still angrily, he almost punched Sam when he found Lily in his arms. The baby was awake again and she didn't seem to be in a good mood either. Probably because she was disturbed in her sleep.

"Why the hell did you wake her up?" Blaine asked.

"She was already awake when I got to her" Sam said.

"You should have left her alone" Blaine said.

"Dude, calm down" Sam said. "Did you talk to Kurt like this, too? I hope not because he so doesn't deserve it."

"Believe me, he deserved it" Blaine said.

"You asshole" Sam shook his head. "Why did you do that?"

"And why is everyone so freaking kind to him? He isn't a saint for God's sake!" Blaine shouted.

"Dude, you don't know?" Sam frowned.

"Don't know what?" Blaine asked.

"He's Burt's son" Sam explained.

"The one who moved back from New York" Blaine nodded slowly, now remembering something. "I still don't get it. He surely screwed up and that's why he had to move back home. It still doesn't explain why everyone is so nice to him. It's not a big deal."

"It is" Sam said. "I can't believe you don't know about it. Everyone talked about the accident when Burt left for the funeral."

"Funeral?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt and his family were in an accident" Sam said. "A van crashed into their car. He was seriously injured, had to stay in the hospital for weeks. And his family..."

Blaine knew that something bad was coming. He didn't know anything about Kurt's family and it could only mean one thing...

"His husband and son died immediately" Sam said. "Their injuries were so bad that they couldn't save them."

Blaine felt like he was slapped. No, hit by something huge and heavy in his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. His knees felt weak and he went to the couch to sit down before he could collapse.

"It must be so hard for him" Sam sighed. "I can't imagine how he could survive such a horrible thing."

Blaine didn't reply. He was still in shock, unable to believe that he had to learn the horrible details of Kurt's past from his friend. He should have known. He had heard about an accident, his customers had talked about it several times but he hadn't paid attention. It had happened in New York to someone he hadn't known, so it hadn't seemed important.

Until now.

It explained a lot actually. It explained why Kurt seemed so sad and distant, why he was so afraid of Blaine getting close to him. He wasn't ready for a relationship or anything intimate at all. He was mourning and Blaine completely misunderstood him.

And he hurt Kurt badly. He had said those horrible things, something Kurt didn't deserve at all. And it was all his fault. He should have been more patient, waiting for Kurt to be ready. But it wasn't like he had known...

Blaine sighed sadly and took Lily from Sam's arms. The baby always helped him calm down and he needed her influence more than ever. He had no idea what to do now, how to get things right between him and Kurt. He had to come up with a good plan because he felt so bad right now. He couldn't leave things like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I've just realised that I had three fully written chapters on my laptop I forgot to upload... I'm sorry about that. I'm a little lost in the work-school-daycare triangle, it comes with a lot of paperwork, my kid needs a ridiculously lot things for the daycare and I have to get ready with everything this week. I've been working on the stories in the evenings because it helps me relax, but I completely forgot about the rest.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! I knew that I wouldn't be too popular with the previous chapter but I was willing to take the risk. Hopefully, you like this one. Enjoy!**

Three whole days had passed since Blaine had kicked Kurt out of his apartment. In those three days, he hadn't done anything to make things better. He had wanted to at first but by the time Sam had left his place, he had come to the same decision he always made when he was in trouble: he had sat back, believing that everything would turn right sooner or later.

It was a stupid thing to do, Blaine knew it deep inside, especially when Lily was asleep and he stayed completely alone with his thoughts. That evil little voice in his head told him that it was all his fault and he was the only one who could solve this problem. He was the one who had pushed Kurt after all and had practically told him to not talk to him anymore. Kurt had surely taken his words to heart and he wouldn't search for Blaine. He would certainly find a replacement and this way, he didn't have to meet Blaine ever again.

That was the last thing Blaine wanted. He really liked Kurt and he had honestly hoped that there could be something between them he had never had with any other guy. Kurt was nice and hot, humorous and clever, he seemed like a perfect guy for Blaine... But if he wanted him, he had to swallow his pride and talk to Kurt. Apologise. Beg on his knees for the man to forgive him. Maybe buy him flowers. Yeah, that would a normal person do.

But Blaine... well, when things turned bad, he couldn't act like a normal guy. He blamed Cooper in these situations for always taking care of the mess Blaine had caused. Cooper had been there for him since day 1 and no matter how stupid Blaine had been, he had always found a solution. Even now that that bitch controlled Cooper's life, he found a way to help his brother. Although Blaine was glad for his brother's help, he knew very well how lucky he was that he hadn't ended up in jail or hadn't gotten himself killed with his stupidity, he also knew that depending on his brother was the most important reason why he hadn't learnt how to solve his own problems. But he had to learn now, if he wanted Kurt back. He couldn't sit on his butt any longer or else he would lose his chance for forever.

There was another option, the easy way Blaine liked so much: he could get drunk, hook up with the first pretty face he could find in the bar and forget that Kurt ever existed. Normally, Blaine chose this way. It was easy and painless, if you don't count the constant hangover he had in those days of his liquor-therapy, as he liked calling it. It would be hard to get over Kurt, he would need at least a few weeks, something he couldn't afford as the father of a baby girl. Not that he wanted to.

"Hey, sweetie."

Blaine sighed tiredly as he looked up at the brunette guy sitting across him. He was quite good-looking but that was all Blaine thought about him. One quick glance at the guy and he turned back to his work.

"Not a talker, I see" the guy said.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked impatiently. Damn, something was wrong with him. He couldn't even enjoy his work as he used to before Kurt.

"A scotch without ice" the guy answered, his eyes never leaving Blaine's body. "And you?"

"Eight hours of sleep and a painkiller" Blaine replied.

"I can't help you with that but..." the guy stood up and reached out for Blaine's hand. Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the guy. "I know a nice private place just outside the club."

"I'm not interested" Blaine said and pulled his hand back, so he could go back to work.

"Are you sure? Because I think what you need is..."

"What I need is _you_ to shut up and leave me the hell alone" Blaine said angrily.

It wasn't how he handled things. He often picked up guys in the club, it was the easiest way to get laid. A quick conversation, a few drinks and a fuck or a blowjob, depending on how hot the guy was. But he wasn't in the mood now, he wasn't sure if he would ever be. There was only one guy he wanted and it certainly wasn't the one sitting across him.

"Fine" the guy sighed and when he got his drink, he quickly left, surely searching for other men.

"That was rude" Jeff said as he stepped closer to Blaine, grabbing a bottle from the counter.

"He deserved it" Blaine said.

"What's wrong with you?" Jeff asked. "He was hot and you like this type."

"I don't fuck every single guy who comes here for a drink" Blaine said.

"Well..." Jeff muttered.

Blaine let go of the bottle he had in his hand and turned to his friend.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You know what I mean. We're friends, don't you think I noticed that something was wrong with you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine" Blaine said and turned away from Jeff.

"As that about that guy?" Jeff asked.

"There's no guy" Blaine said.

"Really? Because Thad saw you with him in the park the other day" Jeff smirked.

"There's nothing between us!" Blaine said.

"So you had a fight" Jeff nodded slowly.

"Please, Jeff, do me a favor and leave me alone" Blaine said.

"Blaine, I'm trying to..."

"Just don't" Blaine said and walked to the other side of the counter before Jeff could continue. He so didn't want to talk about Kurt any longer, especially with Jeff.

~ o ~

"Do you want to talk about it?" Burt asked the same night when he found Kurt in the living room, watching the game. Kurt hated sports, so there must have been something wrong with him.

"Talk about what?" Kurt asked.

"The guy" Burt said knowingly.

"It didn't work" Kurt sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry" Burt said. "So are you going to tell me about it?"

"Dad, not now, please" Kurt said.

"It would be good for you" Burt tried to reason. "You're shutting me out again, I don't like it."

Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself for the talk. It was so hard. He blamed himself for what had happened at Blaine the other day and he knew that he had screwed up, probably for forever. Noone in their right mind would start with someone like Kurt.

"I wasn't ready, I guess" he said quietly. "Things were great with him, but..."

"What happened?" Burt asked.

Kurt didn't talk for a minute, he buried his face into his hands and tried not to think about what he had said to Blaine.

"We were on a date. It was amazing, I really felt good with him. Until we got back to his place. I-I thought that I was ready, so I kissed him..." Kurt shook his head sadly, sighing again.

"What happened then?" Burt asked. He had to know what kind of guy his son dated, so he could give him advice.

"I got scared" Kurt admitted. "It felt like I cheated on Oliver, it felt so wrong. So I pushed him away and when he asked me about it, I panicked and told him horrible things. I-I think I kind of accused him that he wanted to rape me."

"That's harsh" Burt said.

"I know! I screwed up!" Kurt said and jumped up from the couch, hoping that pacing around his father would help him with his thoughts. "He got angry, of course. I tried to explain but it was too late and he practically kicked me out and haven't called me since then."

"Does he know about your past?" Burt asked after a while.

"No" Kurt admitted.

"I don't want to side with him but he couldn't exactly know what happened if you didn't even tell him about it" Burt said. "You should have told him. It's something that will influence your decisions for the rest of your life. You can't keep it from everyone, especially your potential partners."

"I know" Kurt said. He knew that he had made a mistake but he also knew that it was late to tell Blaine. He surely wouldn't even listen to him.

"Give him some time" Burt said in the end. What else could he say after this? "Maybe he will cool off and talk to you again."

"Or I have to avoid him for the rest of my life" Kurt sighed.

"If you aren't ready, maybe this is what you need" Burt said quietly. "You can't force yourself to love someone. Everyone is different. You may need more time to move on."

"What if I won't be able to?" Kurt asked.

"It's still too fresh, Kurt. Don't give up on youself. You're young, you have the best chances to fall in love again" Burt said gently.

Kurt looked down at his hands, not knowing what to say. Did he want to move on at all? Or was he supposed to stay alone for the rest of his life? Even he couldn't answer those questions, so he definitely wasn't ready for more. But he so missed Blaine...

Damn, it was hard like hell. And he just got more frustrated from every passed second he spent thinking about Blaine.

~ o ~

Kurt sighed sadly as he read the report he had gotten earlier that day. It was about one of his most difficult clients and his family and he honestly didn't know what else he could do with them. He had talked to the man several times but it seemed like he didn't listen to Kurt at all. Now one of his children was found in the neighbourhood, begging for food. The girl had told the police that they hadn't gotten nothing to eat for days and their father was nowhere to be found, as if he had disappeared suddenly. Kurt felt so bad when he thought about those kids. Their childhood was clearly horrible and he wasn't sure if he could do anything to make it better without tearing them apart.

It seemed like he didn't have any easy cases lately. Everyone seemed to get crazy and there were too many kids outside, suffering from their parents' stupidity. Kurt wished he had been a billionaire, so he could support those families and save every child. Okay, he probably couldn't save everyone but he could do more than now. It was frustrating how little power he had when he wanted nothing but to save these families.

A soft knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts and he dropped the report in surprise when he realised who was standing in front of him.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly. "May I come in?"

Kurt only nodded in response, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he watched Blaine. He didn't know what to expect, why Blaine came to see him. He was worried that Blaine would yell at him again, tell him what a horrible person he was for messing with him like that. But Blaine didn't yell, he didn't even say a word as he stepped to Kurt, swaying on his feet awkwardly.

"So..."

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked gently.

"I brought you coffee!" Blaine said and quickly placed a paper cup onto Kurt's desk. "You always work a lot, and I thought you would need some caffeine..."

"Thank you" Kurt said. "Although I don't think I deserve it after what happened between us."

"Don't blame yourself, it was completely my fault" Blaine said.

"No, it was mine" Kurt said.

"No, I was an asshole. Again" Blaine replied.

"No, I..."

"Hey, stop" Blaine smiled. "I didn't come to blame you for what happened on Saturday. I..."

Blaine hesitated. He knew what to say but it was so hard... He had never apologised before. It just wasn't his style. He never cared about others, he didn't care if he hurt someone, it was just how he worked. But Kurt really deserved that apology.

Blaine took a few steps closer to Kurt's desk, now seeing what was on the other side. Papers, mostly. But there was a photo, too, a photo taken of Kurt with a blond guy and a little boy who looked like the younger version of Kurt. Blaine smiled sadly at the photo, unconsciously reaching out towards it. Kurt panicked when he realised what Blaine was staring at, grabbed the photo and pulled it to his chest, hiding it from Blaine's view.

"I..."

"Your family?" Blaine asked quietly.

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"Looks like everyone knew about your accident except for me" Blaine said. "You should have told me about it."

There was no anger in his voice. Kurt waited for him to continue, to tell him what a huge mistake Kurt had made when he had kept such an important thing secret, but it never came. Blaine kept staring at him, his eyes showing sympathy and maybe pity, but he didn't seem betrayed at all.

"I couldn't" Kurt admitted. "I wanted to tell you but... I just couldn't."

"You can't talk about it" Blaine nodded in understanding. "I know what it is like. You don't want to feel the pain anymore, so you try to suppress your feelings. It won't help."

"That's all I can do. I'm scared that I wouldn't survive if I faced my fears."

"Look at me" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's arm, gently pulling him up to stand beside him. "I never did this before and it's hard like hell, so I will just say it. I'm sorry. I didn't want to push you or scare you or whatever you felt that night. I was wrong. I should have seen that something was wrong. Hell, I felt it. I knew that you hid something from me. I should have gone slower and let you take that step."

"I did it" Kurt said.

"No" Blaine shook his head. "You weren't ready and you knew it. You only went into it because you felt like you had to. I know that I was an asshole with you and I shouldn't have said those things but it's too late to take it back. All I can do is to ask you to forgive me."

"I'm not angry with you" Kurt said honestly.

"You should be" Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed and pulled away from Blaine, sitting back into his chair. He looked down at the photo he had in his hands, running his fingers down the people he had lost months earlier. Then he put it back onto his desk and forced himself to focus on Blaine.

"What should we do now?" Kurt asked as he looked up at Blaine.

The man smiled at him and pulled a chair closer to Kurt. When Blaine sat down, he took Kurt's hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Tell me everything" Blaine said.

"Blaine, I can't talk about..."

"Not the accident" Blaine corrected himself. "I hope that you will tell me about it someday, when you feel ready but that's not what I want to know now. I want to know how you feel about us. We have to discuss this."

"I know" Kurt sighed sadly.

"So?" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't continue.

"I... I really enjoy being with you and Lily. You make me smile again and even if for a short time, you help me forget about my own misery" Kurt said hesitantly.

"But that's all" Blaine nodded slowly.

"No, you don't understand..."

"I think I do, Kurt" Blaine smiled sadly. "You might enjoy our time but you aren't ready for a relationship. Not yet."

"I'm so sorry" Kurt said. He felt so bad for telling Blaine this but it was the truth. He liked the man but he thought about his late husband every time Blaine kissed him. It wouldn't make any good for them if they continued living in denial.

"I'm not angry" Blaine said. "Okay, I admit that I wanted more but it was before I found out about your past. Knowing what happened to you, it changes everything. I understand that you aren't ready for more, I really do."

"I feel like an idiot" Kurt said. "I should have told you."

"It would have saved us from a huge fight" Blaine chuckled. "But I guess I know why you didn't tell me."

"Everyone keeps asking me how I am. I can see the pity in their eyes and it's too much. I wanted someone to talk to me for who I am and not what I've been through" Kurt explained.

"You should get used to it. They will keep asking you for years" Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt grimanced.

"Or even more" Blaine smiled.

"You're joking" Kurt said.

"Why would I?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Blaine, we're trying to have a serious conversation here..."

"I know, I know" Blaine said. "Sorry. If it makes you feel better, if you send everyone to hell, they will leave you alone eventually."

"That's not my style but thanks for the offer" Kurt said.

They fell silent again. Blaine knew that he should have said goodbye, there wasn't really much to discuss anymore. Kurt told him how he felt and that was the end of their barely existing relationship. Blaine could go home and forget about Kurt with the help of a few bottles of alcohol, then go out and find someone else, probably someone he didn't know at all and only would use for one night. But Blaine didn't want to go. Even if he had no chance with Kurt, the idea of leaving him like that felt so wrong.

"Uhm... I know that you probably want me to leave you alone but..." Blaine fell silent again, not knowing how to say this. He wasn't the kind of guy who cared about others, it was all new for him.

"But what?" Kurt asked.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here" Blaine said finally. "I understand your feelings more than you would think. I'm good in listening to others, I have two perfectly comfortable shoulders if you need something to cry on and I always keep whiskey at home if you need a drink."

"Uhm... thanks?" Kurt said uncertainly.

"Just call me, Kurt" Blaine said as he finally stood up. "You need someone to talk to, whether you see it or not. Noone can live with such a huge burden on his own. It would kill you."

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said in the end.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Blaine smiled.

"So friends?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Friends" Blaine nodded.

Kurt seemed to relax a bit as the words left Blaine's lips and Blaine couldn't decide if it was good or bad. They talked to each other again and it was good but on the other hand, they had just made a decision that could cement their relationship into the friendship level. Since he had decided to be selfless for at least a few hours, Blaine forced out a smile and stepped away from Kurt.

"I should go now" Blaine said.

"Yeah, yeah, of course" Kurt nodded.

"Don't forget to call me" Blaine said as he slowly backed away from Kurt.

"I won't. I promise" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him one more time before leaving the office. Once he was on the corridor again, he quickly turned right and practically ran to the exit. He did it. Although it was hard like hell to come here and face Kurt, he did it. They were friends which was far better than Blaine had expected and he knew for sure that Kurt would call him. It was just the matter of time. Kurt needed someone to talk about his past and Blaine hoped that he would be that person. Kurt had helped him a lot with his baby girl. It was time to give him something in return, even if it meant losing his chances with Kurt.

Who knew, maybe one day, if he was patient enough, Kurt would be ready for more. At least he had time to become a better person, someone who was good enough for Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

"Call Blaine."

Kurt stared down at is phone, unable to decide what to do. Blaine had told him to call, it wouldn't be that awkward, right? Maybe it would be.

"No, don't call him" he told himself, shaking his head.

God, why was it so hard? He had nothing to be afraid of. They had had a talk, they had everything sorted out. It wasn't like something would happen between them. And he trusted Blaine. He believed in second chances and he knew from his own experience that it often worked. He met so many people thanks to his job who had screwed up and were still able to start over. It could happen to him, too, right?

He knew why he hesitated. After his talk with Blaine, he had left his office in a good mood, believing that everything would be right between them. They had decided to be friends, Blaine had seemed to understand him and Kurt had felt so relieved. Until he had bumped into Mercedes. Apparently, Mercedes had seemed to know about what had happened between him and Blaine and let's say she hadn't been too pleased to hear about their friendship. Mercedes had seemed to see Blaine in a completely different light, probably because of some stupid rumors she had heard about him. One thing was sure, she completely hated the idea of Blaine getting close to Kurt again what was insane, considering how much she had seemed to like the idea of the two of them being together earlier.

 _"Believe me, Kurt, this guy isn't good for you"_ her words echoed in his head. _"I don't want you to get hurt."_

Kurt never found out what Mercedes had heard about Blaine, all he could get out of her was that Blaine was dangerous and he could cause a lot of trouble for Kurt. He had no idea what it could be. Okay, Blaine was hard to bear when he was pissed off but Kurt couldn't imagine him getting into questinable businesses.

But it was enough to hesitate over his phone.

He had gotten home earlier that day since he had made all of his work ready in time and his boss had practically kicked him out, telling him that he needed to rest just like every other human being. She had even given him a few days off, something Kurt so hadn't wanted. He hated staying home alone. When he was around people, he was saved from his horrible thoughts. But when he was alone, in the silence of the empty house, his memories of the accident found him quickly and he slipped back into depression. It had happened so many times. His father coming home late, finding Kurt in his bedroom, crying over the photo of his family. He was tired of it. Not the memories, not at all. He still missed his family badly, he wished he could be with them again, but the pain he felt those times when he let his emotions take over control... That was horrible.

Mercedes had asked him to join her and go to that new club of the town together but Kurt wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to talk about men and more importantly, he didn't want to meet new men. He wasn't ready for that anyway and when he would be, he knew whom he wanted to let into his life.

"Call Blaine" he told himself again.

He reached for his phone but stopped before he could get it. He hadn't called Blaine since their last encounter. Wouldn't it be rude calling him like this? He would know that Kurt only needed him to distract him. He never used people like that and he certainly didn't want to start it with Blaine. He had enough trouble in his life without Kurt, he didn't need a broken friend.

On the other hand, Blaine seemed to enjoy Kurt's company. They had had a great time together before, they would surely enjoy each other's company again...

"Damn it" Kurt said in frustration.

"Is there something wrong?"

Kurt turned around to find his fater standing at his open door.

"Dad" he said in surprise. "I didn't know that you would come home so early."

"Kurt, it's past 6" Burt replied.

"Really?" Kurt asked. Was it possible that he had spent more than two hours hesitating if he should call Blaine or not?

"Yes" Burt smiled. "But I'm glad you're home. I want to try that new recipe you found for me but I'm not sure if I can manage on my own."

"Of course" Kurt said, happy for something that could keep him busy. "Let me get changed. I will be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Thanks" Burt said gladly and left the room.

Kurt sighed in relief. He was saved and he didn't even have to worry about Blaine. At least for the next few hours.

~ o ~

Just when Kurt started to worry again the next morning, he got a text message from Blaine, asking him to meet the man as soon as he could. Since Kurt had nothing to do that day, he texted back and got ready to meet Blaine again. He was somewhat nervous as he walked to the familiar door. Would it be awkward to be with Blaine again after what had happened between them? Or would they be fine?

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard Lily's voice coming from inside, getting louder as the seconds passed. Soon after that, Blaine opened the door and greeted Kurt with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey" he said. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"You're lucky. I don't have to work today" Kurt said.

Blaine took a step back to let Kurt in, gently rocking Lily in his arms. The baby had a small soft toy in her hands and furrowed her brows in concentration as she tried to lift the toy over her head.

"Is there something wrong with Lily?" Kurt asked as he stepped inside.

"No, she's perfectly fine" Blaine said and closed the door behind them. Then he walked back into the living room and placed Lily onto her play mat.

"You said that it was urgent" Kurt said.

"I know" Blaine said and his expression turned desperate in a blink. "The counselor called me in the morning. They have a job offer for me and I have to go in tomorrow for a job interview."

"That's great, Blaine" Kurt smiled.

"I'm scared" Blaine admitted. "I have no idea how to do it, what to say or-or what to wear. I know that it's too much to ask for but... I need your help."

"How can I help you?" Kurt asked without hesitation.

"Well, I..." Blaine took a deep breath. Although Kurt was smiling at him reassuringly, now that the man was here with him, it didn't seem like a good idea asking for Kurt's help. He had done so much for him already, Blaine should take care of things like this alone.

"Blaine, it's okay" Kurt said, seeing Blaine's hesitation. "We're friends, right? Friends help each other. Besides, you just saved me from a boring, lonely day. I'm glad that I can help you."

"Thanks" Blaine said gladly. "I could show you my clothes first."

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

Blaine walked out of the room and when he came back about a minute later, wearing dark jeans, a tight, black shirt and his leader jacket, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of job did you apply for?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" Blaine shrugged. "Some office shit."

Kurt bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

"You don't even know which job you would to take?" he asked.

"Not really" Blaine admitted hesitantly. "It was the first time that Lily turned to her back and I was too busy watching her... It's incredible, by the way. I hope that she will show you..."

"What do you remember?" Kurt asked.

"It's a full-time job and I would have day shifts" Blaine answered. "And that I need to wear formal clothes. I certainly remember that she told me to dress up properly."

"Alright" Kurt nodded as he stood up from beside Lily. "They will probably tell you everything again, so you don't have to worry about it. But pay attention when they talk to you."

"I can make it" Blaine nodded.

"Also, don't say anything like 'office shit'. Show interest and ask questions" Kurt said.

"Questions" Blaine nodded.

"We will go through everything later but we need to find you something to wear" Kurt grimanced. "You can't exactly appear on a job interview in those."

Blaine looked down at his clothes, frowning.

"Why not?" he asked. "These are my best clothes."

"Show me your wardrobe" Kurt sighed.

"You won't find anything better" Blaine muttered but took Lily into his arms and led Kurt into his room.

About ten minutes later, when Kurt went through the mess in Blaine's wardrobe, he had to admit that Blaine was right. He didn't really have anything to wear for a job interview. He was almost ready to give up when he got a good idea.

"Where are those black pants you wore in the restaurant?" he asked.

"Uhm... it must be somewhere here..." Blaine muttered and to Kurt's horror, he got under his bed.

"What are your things doing under your bed?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't really have time to clean up, so..."

"So you hid everything under your bed?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly" Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. Unfortunately, Blaine wasn't his first acquaintance who believed that hiding everything from sight was the same as cleaning up.

"Here" Blaine said as he got out from under his bed. "If I wash them now, they will be dry for tomorrow, right?"

"Probably" Kurt nodded.

"So the shirt will be fine?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt answered. "But I might have something for you to wear. You only need..."

He turned back around and dig into the wardrobe. When he found what he was looking for, he smiled triumphantly.

"This" he said, showing Blaine the bow tie he had in his hand.

"I don't know..." Blaine said uncertainly. "I haven't worn that thing since high school."

"It's the best time to use it again" Kurt said. "See? It's perfect."

He held the bow tie to Blaine's neck, waiting for his response.

"Do I really need it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"Fine" Blaine sighed.

"Just for a few hours" Kurt said. "You can borrow a shirt from me, although if you get this job, you will need to get a few more formal clothes."

"I want this job" Blaine said. "We need more money and my job in the club isn't exactly the best for a single father. My brother and Sam help me a lot but I can't always ask them to watch Lily, and we can't afford a babysitter either. At least not now."

"I will help you get this job" Kurt said. "Come on. Let's go back into the living room."

"Would you like a coffee?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt answered. He had a bad feeling that this would take a lot longer than usually.

~ o ~

Kurt had been absolutely right. He had spent most of his day with Blaine and Lily and when he had finally left, after endless hours of stupid questions and answers, he still hadn't been sure if Blaine could make it. They had agreed to meet in the morning again, so Kurt could give Blaine a shirt and check if he was dressed up properly. He had also offered to babysit Lily. He had known that Blaine didn't really need his help but it had been out before he could stop himself. To his surprise, after a few seconds of hesitation, Blaine had accepted the offer.

And now here they were, in Kurt's bedroom, waiting for Blaine to get ready.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked uncertainly as he stepped back into the room, his fingers playing with the bow tie around his neck.

"Come here" Kurt said and gently pulled Blaine's hand away from his neck, so he could straighten his bow tie. "Now you're ready for your job interview, Mr Anderson."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then turned around to look at his reflexion in the mirror. He so didn't look like himself. It wasn't like he hated these clothes, not at all. Kurt's shirt and waistcoat were perfect for his own clothes, he even gelled his hair, so his head didn't look like a broccoli anymore but...

"I look like a nerd" he said.

"A quite good looking one" Kurt smiled.

"I don't know..."

"Do you want this job or not?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do!" Blaine said.

"Then trust me" Kurt said. "I worked in the fashion industry in New York for a few years. I know what I'm doing."

"Fashion?" Blaine frowned. "How did you get the child protection worker job?"

"I was lucky" Kurt shrugged.

"You're crazy" Blaine said honestly. "You could have gotten something a lot better than giving fashion advice for a hopeless idiot."

"I already told you, I like this job" Kurt said. "Who knows, maybe I needed this. Starting something new."

"Is it worth it?" Blaine asked.

"Well, the salary could be better but..." Kurt shrugged.

"You're crazy" Blaine smiled. "But you're not the only one. Look at me. I'm applying for an office job."

"Which you won't get if you don't hurry" Kurt said. "You can't be late. You have to make a good impression and believe me, punctuality is very important."

"Okay" Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. "You find everything you need in Lily's bag. I will be back for lunch but you have to feed her once around ten. And then..."

"Blaine, I had a kid on my own, remember?" Kurt said impatiently. "Just go."

Blaine forced himself not to think about Kurt's dead son. He had made himself a promise to help the man get through this and that he wouldn't show pity towards Kurt like the others did. So he forced out a small smile and briefly hugged Kurt.

"Thank you" he said.

"It's nothing, really" Kurt shrugged. "Good luck, Blaine."

"I guess I need it" Blaine said and with one last glance at Kurt and Lily, he left the room.

Kurt walked downstairs with Blaine and stayed at the door with Lily until the man got into his brother's car, smiling at Blaine reassuringly. When Blaine disappeared from their sight, he closed the door and walked back inside, got Lily's stuff from his room and walked with her into the living room. He had cleaned up there, so it was safe for them to play on the ground. He laid out a blanket and placed Lily in the middle of it, lying on her stomach. He threw a few toys around her and watched the baby reach out for them. Lily frowned in concentration as she tried to grab the closest toy. Kurt slowly pushed it closer to her, so she could reach it. He knew that it was important playing such games with children but he also knew how important success was for them. He had played the same game with his son and it had helped a lot controlling his motions. Lily giggled as she finally grabbed the toy and when she pulled it closer to examine it, she accidentally turned to her back. Kurt laughed as the baby blinked in surprise, not really understanding what happened.

"Good job, Lily" he said. "Do you want to try to turn back?"

He waited a little, letting the baby try to turn around. Blaine had told him that she had done this before, so he gave Lily the chance to practice. After about a minute, when Lily seemed to get upset that it didn't work, Kurt carefully reached down and helped her turn around.

"Here. Is it better?" Kurt asked.

Within a blink, Lily turned back to her back. She seemingly enjoyed her success, right until she realised that she wasn't able to turn back again. She let out a groan of frustration that soon turned into a cry when Kurt didn't help her as quickly as she expected.

"Okay, okay" Kurt said and pulled Lily into his arms, soothing her. "You're like your father, you know that?"

Lily smiled, relaxing in Kurt's arms.

"I know a lot of games you would like" Kurt said. "Let's try something else, okay?"

~ o ~

Blaine rubbed his tired eyes as he got out of the car later that day. It was way after lunchtime and he was tired as hell. He had promised Kurt to come back in time but his interview had been longer than he had expected. They had asked a lot of questions that hadn't made any sense, he had made several tests and talked about the details of the job with a young woman. He wanted nothing but to go home, have a shower and a few hours of sleep but first he had to get Lily. Kurt had spent the whole day with her, he was surely tired, too, and probably had some work to take care of. Blaine really appreciated his help and as he walked to the front door, he was thinking about a way to thank him. He should have gotten something for Kurt on his way back. Damn, why couldn't he think about this earlier?

He knocked on the door and waited for Kurt to open it. He house was quiet, so Lily was probably asleep. It was about her naptime after all.

"Quietly" Kurt whispered as he opened the door for Blaine.

"Is she asleep?" Blaine asked.

Kurt led Blaine to the living room and stopped at the door, nodding towards the sleeping form of Lily.

"Was everything alright?" Blaine asked in concern. "Did she miss me?"

"She did" Kurt said. "She had some trouble with falling asleep without you but everything else was fine. We played a lot and she accepted her bottle from me."

"That's good" Blaine nodded slowly. "She didn't want to eat at all when she was with Sam."

"Well, she somewhat knows me and I think she trusts me, too" Kurt shrugged.

"Only because you're the only sane person around her" Blaine smiled.

"You must be right" Kurt winked. "So how was your interview?"

"Long and exhausting" Blaine answered.

"Do you think you will get the job?" Kurt asked as he carefully stepped away from the door, nodding for Blaine to follow him.

"I'm not sure" Blaine admitted. "I think I would like that job, it doesn't seem too difficult for me but there were a lot other applicants. I have no idea if I have a chance."

"Don't be so negative" Kurt said. "Why couldn't you be the one for the job?"

"I'm not really a talented person. Or lucky enough for a job like this" Blaine said.

Kurt stopped in the kitchen and quickly started the coffee machine. He needed a coffee and he was sure that Blaine felt the same way. But then he turned around, looking at Blaine thoughtfully.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's interesting how confident you try to look and still, you don't trust yourself at all" Kurt answered.

"Is it a good or a bad thing?" Blaine frowned.

"You should take that confidence you build into your nasty comments and use it to get what you need" Kurt replied.

"So I should be rude all the time?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. He knew that Blaine had missed a lot when he had been younger, maybe that was why he had trouble building relationships or a career. He needed so much to learn.

"Confident doesn't mean rude" Kurt explained. "It's like... the way you act around costumers but without flirty comments."

"Interesting" Blaine muttered.

Kurt sighed again as he prepared their coffees. Maybe they had to see things differently.

"What do you want to work?" Kurt asked.

"Uhm... something that pays a lot?" Blaine offered.

"No, seriously" Kurt said. "Is there something you find interesting?"

"I like music but that's not exactly something that pays well" Blaine said. "I would have loved working with Cooper but I never finished college and without that, I can't have a proper position."

"Why don't you do it? It's never too late to finish college" Kurt said.

"The time isn't right" Blaine said and gladly took the cup of coffee from Kurt. "Thanks."

"I'm sure your brother would support you" Kurt said. "And he would give you a proper job. I don't even understand why you keep him out of this."

"Kurt, I'm an adult man with a baby" Blaine said. "I can't always depend on my brother, it's not right."

"That's true" Kurt agreed.

"Besides, I can't bear that bitch" Blaine shook his head. "His wife, I mean."

"I figured out" Kurt smiled.

"Who knows, maybe one day I will finish my studies and get a good job. Now I only want this" Blaine said.

"Will they call you?" Kurt asked.

"They promised" Blaine nodded. "Within the next few days."

Their conversation was cut short as they heard Lily's loud and distressed voice from the living room. Both men jumped up and rushed to the door, worried about the baby. It seemed like she was very hungry or hurt from all the noises she made but as they walked into the living room, they found out what the problem was. Lily was awake, lying safely on the soft blankets Kurt had laid down for her, on her back. She must have turned around in her sleep again and now she couldn't turn back.

"I'm here, sweetie" Blaine said gently and quickly pulled the baby into his arms. Once Lily realised that it was her father, she calmed down immediately.

Kurt stood back to watch them. Even if Blaine was an asshole sometimes, he was incredible with his baby girl and Kurt loved watching them together.

"Do you want to go home?" Blaine asked. "You do, right? Whatever you want, honey. I know that I was gone for a long time but I had to do this. I need this job, so I can buy you a lot pretty things."

He stood up and get the toys from the ground. As he turned around, Kurt was already there to help him, holding Lily's bag in his hands.

"Thank you" Blaine said. "For everything."

"I'm glad I could babysit her. She's an amazing young lady" Kurt said.

"She is" Blaine nodded in agreement. "Uhm... are you free tomorrow evening?"

"I will probably work" Kurt replied. "I had two days free in row and I guess I have a few clients waiting for my help."

"Of course" Blaine said. "But if you finish early... would you like to come over for dinner?"

"I-I don't know..." Kurt said hesitantly.

"Like friends" Blaine said hastily. "You know, friends eat dinner together."

"That's right" Kurt agreed.

"So is that a yes?" Blaine asked.

"Fine" Kurt nodded in the end.

"Excellent!" Blaine said excitedly. "Don't worry about the food. I'm an amazing cook."

"I hope so" Kurt laughed as they made their way to the door.

Before leaving, Blaine turned around again and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you. Again" he said.

"You're very welcome" Kurt said. "See you two tomorrow."

"Around 6?" Blaine asked.

"That will be fine" Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled at him one more time and then turned to leave. Kurt stayed at the door, watching him and Lily get in and then disappear from his sight. Kurt stayed there for a few more minutes, keeping his eyes on the spot where he had last seen the car. He had been worried that things would be awkward between him and Blaine but it seemed like they could work as friends and Kurt was so grateful for that. He really needed a good friend right now as he felt like he was ready to finally speak about his past. He had to. He had been hiding his true emotions for so long, he couldn't do it any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **This chapter contains descriptions of the accident and it's very emotional, so be prepared!**

Maybe inviting Kurt over for dinner wasn't the best idea. Not that Blaine wasn't looking forward to seeing him again, especially that they didn't have to worry about his own problems anymore, but cooking a really delicious dinner with an almost 5-month-old around... that was hard like hell. Blaine had been so stupid to believe that Lily would let him cook in peace. He soon found out that the little girl was absolutely against the idea.

First there was the trouble in the supermarkt. Blaine put Lily into the stroller, so he had enough free space for the food and had his hands free, so he could get everything faster. Or so he thought. Because Lily was quiet on the way to the supermarkt but once they got inside and she realised that Blaine was busy with something else and didn't want to play with her at all, she started fussing.

"I have to do this, sweetie" Blaine said as he pulled out a soft toy from his bag and pushed it into Lily's hand. "Kurt's gonna come over tonight and I promised him a dinner."

Lily blinked, seemingly not really understanding Blaine or maybe she just didn't care. Because she dropped the toy and when Blaine wanted to give it back, she started crying.

"You're such a good actress" Blaine muttered, shaking his head.

Since Lily didn't seem to calm down, he had to get her into his arms. Unfortunately, it also meant that he didn't have any free hands because he needed one for the stroller, too, and he still didn't have the shopping basket.

"Uhm... People manage to do this somehow, right?" Blaine asked from himself, looking around. There had to be a mother or father around, he just had to wait and see how others did this.

He waited about two more minutes but the guard seemed to find his behaviour strange and since he didn't need any trouble, he quickly put Lily back into the stroller, so he could grab the shopping basket and finally go inside.

As he expected, Lily started crying immediately. She was really a good actress, she even produced tears and such a painful expression, anyone could think that Blaine treated her badly.

"Would you please stop this?" he asked quietly as he walked forward, getting his note from his pocket to see what they needed.

It didn't take them long to get the attention of a few older ladies around them. Blaine heard them whispering behind his back, so he turned around, shooting them his best intimidating glare. Unfortunately, they weren't done so easily.

"How can you let that poor baby cry?" one of them sighed, shaking her head. "I would never treat my daughter like that."

"Oh, really?" Blaine asked, his temper rising. "Then share your secret with me. How do you get the groceries with your hands full?"

"Well, I..." the woman started awkwardly.

"Thought so" Blaine smiled triumphantly. "Do me a favor and leave me alone."

"That was rude" another lady commented.

Blaine decided to simply ignore them and did his best to finish shopping as quickly as he could.

Just when they finished and he was finally able to get Lily from the stroller, the girl decided that it was better for her in there and she practically glared at Blaine when he reached for her.

"Okay" Blaine sighed. "Whatever you want."

They walked home and Blaine fed the baby before putting her into her rocking chair, so he could get ready with the food. He hoped that he would have at least half an hour but Lily seemingly hated being in the rocking chair and she started crying again.

"Don't do this to me, please" Blaine sighed as he pulled Lily into his arms. "How should I get ready with the food when you don't leave me work on it?"

Lily smiled and shook the toy in her hands.

"You want to play?" Blaine asked. "Fine. But only a little, okay? I promised a dinner for Kurt, we have to get ready before he arrives."

He walked into the living room and put Lily down onto the play mat. It was her most favourite place in the whole apartment. When she was awake, she usually played down there. Blaine enjoyed those times with his daughter, time seemed to pass so quickly when they played together and he laughed a lot as he watched Lily fight for her toys. She was a stubborn one and so cute as she furrowed her brows in concentration.

About half an hour later, when Lily looked tired, Blaine brought her into the bedroom and put her into the crib. She usually fell asleep alone but again, this wasn't a usual day. Just when Blaine stepped out of the room, Lily started crying. He sighed, briefly considering leaving her alone but he knew that he couldn't do that. So he walked back inside and looked down at the baby who fell silent immediately.

"You really don't want me to cook that dinner, right?" Blaine asked.

Lily just smiled in response. Blaine shook his head and stayed with her for a while, right until she closed her eyes and seemingly fell asleep. Then Blaine tiptoed out of the room but right when he stepped through the door, Lily started crying again.

"Don't do this to me" he sighed as he walked back to Lily.

They repeated it three more times before Lily finally fell asleep, for real this time. Blaine stayed with her a little longer and when he was perfectly sure that Lily wouldn't wake up, he walked out of the room and finally started preparing their dinner. It was past 5 and Kurt would appear soon. He had to hurry.

Luckily, he planned a light dinner, he only had to get ready with the chicken and cut the vegetables for the salad. He started with the chicken because it needed more time in the oven. He quickly cut it up, practically dropped it into pan and added some season and cheese before pushing the whole thing into the oven. Then he returned to the vegetables.

He was done with the first tomato when Lily's cries reached his ear. He sighed but quickly washed his hands and walked into the bedroom. Lily was on her back but she was seemingly fine. When she saw Blaine, she stopped crying and smiled at him.

"What should I do with you?" Blaine sighed as he pulled Lily into his arms. "Do you want to play?"

Without waiting for any sign that could answer his question, Blaine walked into the living room and sat down with his daughter. The little sleep she had was enough for her to be happy again, although Blaine couldn't leave her for a second because she started crying once Blaine got to his feet.

"I guess I have to finish that salad later" Blaine muttered but knelt back down to Lily.

Blaine had no idea how long they had been playing when the doorbell rang. He quickly got to his feet, grabbed Lily and ran to the door to open it for Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt smiled. "I'm sorry for being late."

"Are you late?" Blaine frowned.

"It's past 7" Kurt pointed out. "But I brought wine!"

He showed the bottle he held in his hand, smiling at Blaine. To Kurt's surprise, though, Blaine turned pale and pushed Lily into Kurt's free arm before turning around and leaving the stunned man at his door.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "What is this smell?"

He followed Blaine into the kitchen but stopped at the door when the awful smell hit him. It was probably coming from the oven Blaine had just opened a few seconds before.

"No. No, no, no" Blaine muttered as he looked down at the chicken he had put – and forgotten – in the oven. He should have gotten it out about an hour earlier but he had completely forgotten about it while playing with his daughter.

"I will open the windows" Kurt said and left with Lily in his arms.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, desperate for a new plan. They couldn't eat the chicken, it was burnt and looked horrible. But what else could he serve for Kurt? He wasn't that type who had anything at home. He usually just grabbed something on his way home and only had the stuff Lily needed. But he couldn't exactly serve baby formula for dinner, right?

He quickly slammd the oven shut, leaving the chicken inside. He can deal with that later, probably leave it on his favourite neighbour's doorstep to let him know how much he loved the guy. But now he had to get them something to eat, fast. Kurt was surely tired and hungry and he was Blaine's guest, someone he really-really liked, so he had to solve the problem.

"I opened every window" Kurt said when Blaine found him and Lily in the living room. "The smell should be gone soon. What did you do with the chicken?"

"You mean before or after forgetting it in the oven?" Blaine asked.

"I mean after you burnt it" Kurt smiled.

"You don't have to worry about it" Blaine said. "Uhm... do you like pizza?"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head, as he watched Blaine search through the room for his phone.

"Yes, I do" he answered.

~ o ~

After eating their pizza and playing a little more with Lily, they waited for the baby to fall asleep and then went back to the living room and opened the bottle of wine Kurt had brought.

"Hm, it's really good" Blaine said.

"My favourite" Kurt nodded.

"Really? I have to tell you, I like your taste, Mr H" Blaine said.

"Oliver and I used to drink this when..." Kurt fell silent, sighing heavily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked gently.

"I'm not sure" Kurt admitted.

"You can tell me everything, you know" Blaine said.

Kurt looked into his eyes, unable to decide what to do. He wanted to talk about it so badly but after what had happened between them... Maybe it wasn't the best thing he could do. Blaine surely didn't want to hear about the man Kurt had loved so much.

"How did you meet him?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Blaine, I'm not sure we should talk about this..."

"It's fine" Blaine cut in. "Seriously. I won't act like an asshole again. I'm your friend and I mean it. You can tell me everything."

"We met in New York" Kurt started. "It was my first Christmas and I couldn't come home to visit my dad because of the snow. I was trapped in the city and I felt so lonely... So I went down to the café nearby and ordered a coffee."

"Sounds like a romatic beginning" Blaine smiled.

"It was" Kurt said. "He was standing behind me in the row and heard me talk to the barista about my awful holiday. He brought me a muffin and asked if he could join me."

Kurt took a deep breath, waiting for Blaine to stop him if it was too much for him. But Blaine remained silent, smiling at him reassuringly, so Kurt continued.

"We started dating and got married the next summer. It was crazy" Kurt smiled. "My dad was scared that it wouldn't work out. We barely knew each other and only had been living together for a few months. But we were so in love... So when he proposed, I said yes and we started planning the wedding immediately."

"And it was a good decision" Blaine said.

"It was" Kurt said. "We had smaller fights but we were mostly fine. He was perfect for me. He always knew how I felt, knew how to make me smile... Even after years of marriage, I loved him with all of my heart. Nothing could change that."

Kurt gulped and put down his glass. Blaine noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Do you want to stop?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt replied. "I want to tell you this. I have to. Nobody else knows the whole story and I have to tell someone because it's killing me. I need someone to listen to me and I feel like you would understand me."

"I will try" Blaine nodded. "But if it's too much for you, you can stop, okay?"

"Okay" Kurt said.

"So you had a son?" Blaine asked.

"Oliver was a few years older than me" Kurt said. "He wanted children since we got married but I was too young... I asked him to wait. And he did, for two whole years. It was my last year of college and I had a really good job, I was successful and it paid pretty well. So when we had everything we needed, we got in contact with an agency and soon we found the perfect surrogate. She was a beautiful woman, she was nice and so smart, we both loved her. It wasn't a question that we would choose her.

She got pregnant for the first try and we were so happy. We soon found out that it was a boy and went completely crazy. We bought everything for the baby, we decorated the nursery, dreamt about the time he would be there with us... It seemed like a dream."

"And then the baby came and you learnt from first hand how freaking hard it is" Blaine said knowingly.

"It was horrible" Kurt admitted. "I stayed home with the baby because Oliver couldn't leave his work. I loved the baby but it was too much for me. I felt lonely again. I was always alone with Aiden, I didn't do anything useful because I was so tired... And I guess I was still too young for having children. I cried a lot back then and Oliver didn't understand why I was acting that way. He thought that being at home with the baby was easy. It should have been. Aiden was a calm baby, although he barely slept during the night but it could have been a lot worse. I should have been able to take care of the household but I barely did anything. I usually spent the days beside Aiden's bed, worrying about his health. I made the mistake of reading a lot of websites and of course, I found a lot of horror stories about babies who died. In the end, I was so worried that I didn't even leave him for a minute to get out to the bathroom."

"That's crazy" Blaine frowned.

"I know" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I would do everything differently if I had a choice. I would avoid those websites and let my son grow up in peace."

Blaine glanced at Kurt, worried about him. Every time he thought about Kurt's loss, he felt a huge lump in his throat. He couldn't believe Kurt was still sitting beside him and he was able to talk, without crying his heart out.

 _Maybe he has no more tears left_ , he thought.

"We almost got a divorce" Kurt continued. "I was unbearable and it made Oliver frustrated, too. We hadn't slept for months, we were both so tired and had no time for each other. In the end, we had a huge fight and didn't talk to each other for a while."

"That sounds serious" Blaine said.

"I thought it was the end for us" Kurt said. "But we survived. We talked about our feelings and how we should solve our problems. Oliver came home earlier, so he could help me with the household and I tried to be a little less scared. We also made sure to have some time without the baby, just for ourselves. It helped a lot, too.

They say that it gets harder as your child grows, but for me, it was a lot easier. The first year was like torture but then everything seemed a lot better. Aiden slept through the nights, he became smarter with every day. He learnt everything so quickly. And when he started talking... God, that's the best thing that could happen to a parent. You don't have to guess what your kid needs anymore, they can tell you right away and it makes everything a lot easier. Aiden had Oliver's temper and when he didn't get what he wanted, he threw huge tantrums. But it stopped when he started talking and we understood what he needed."

"I can't wait for that time" Blaine smiled, thinking about how much time he could spare if Lily could tell him if she was hungry or just needed a hug.

"It was perfect" Kurt sighed. "I was so happy. I had everything I ever wanted. Well, almost."

Blaine looked at his hands just in time to see that Kurt started shaking again.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"We wanted another child" Kurt said quietly. "We were on our way to the agency when the accident happened."

Blaine opened his mouth but nothing came out. What could he say? That he was sorry? No, that wouldn't cover how he really felt. People said that when they didn't feel the pain of the other, when they just felt like they had to say something. But Blaine somewhat knew how Kurt felt and it was horrible.

"The other driver was drunk" Kurt said quietly. "He-he didn't stop at the red light and I didn't see him... It was so stupid. I was fighting with Aiden about some stupid toy he wanted. Why couldn't I just buy him that thing?"

"Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong" Blaine said quietly.

"I should have seen him come. I should have stopped and looked around, I had done it all the time. Some people drive like they're insane and I ha-had a child, I should have been careful. I-I should have made sure things like that never happened to us" Kurt cried.

Blaine didn't think as he pulled Kurt into his arms. That was all he could do, be there for Kurt and support him. He wished he could do more, take over Kurt's pain, go back in time and save his family or anything that could make this wonderful man happy again. But it was too late for that.

Kurt clinged into Blaine's arms as if he would fall without him, into such depth where was no way back to the surface. And he cried. He couldn't stop his tears, his loud sobs or the shaking of his body, he could barely breath but still, he felt safe. Blaine's arms were so warm and he felt so safe in them. He didn't want to let go at all.

After a while, Kurt seemed to calm down a bit. His voice didn't seem so hysterical anymore and Blaine could hear as he took deep breaths. It was a good sign. He tightened his arms around Kurt and gave him the time he needed. After a while, Kurt pulled away slightly and looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"They died immediately" he whispered. "There was a loud crash and I felt pain all over my body. I still opened my eyes and turned my head, so I could check on them. But there was barely anything I could see of them."

He stopped again taking a shaky breath.

"I-I saw Oliver... or his face. He was covered in blood and he didn't move. I think I knew that he was gone but I couldn't believe it. I fought to turn a little more, so I could see Aiden" Kurt said. "And then I found him between the shatters... I-I don't think I will be able to forget that sight ever again."

Blaine took a deep breath and squeezed Kurt's hand. It was so hard to listen to the horrible details of the accident but it was a lot worse for Kurt. If he could go through it, Blaine would, too.

"When help arrived, I was still conscious" Kurt continued. "I guess the worry for my family kept me alive. Nobody told me anything about them but they only fought for my life, so... I should have known. But I didn't believe it, I couldn't accept that they were torn away from me and I couldn't do anything against it."

"How could you get over it?" Blaine asked quietly, unable to understand how a person could get through so much pain.

"I'm not over it" Kurt smiled sadly. "I don't think I ever will be. It gets somewhat easier with time, that's true, though. You get used to the pain, I guess. Because it's still here."

He pressed a hand to his chest right over his heart.

"I can feel it since I woke up in the hospital. Poor dad, he was sitting beside my bed and tried to tell me somehow... but he couldn't. He didn't have to, though. His eyes told me everything when I asked him where the others were" Kurt said. "That was the first time I cried after their death. The first of the many. Sometimes it feels like all I do is cry."

Kurt sighed tiredly and leant his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm so tired of it" Kurt whispered.

"I know" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed again and closed his eyes. He felt so exhausted. Telling Blaine about the accident took a lot out of him and he felt like he could fall asleep in any second.

"I should go home" he said. "It's late and we both have to sleep."

"I don't think it's a good idea" Blaine said in concern. "You shouldn't drive in this state."

"I will be fine" Kurt said, not too convincingly.

"Why don't you stay here?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine..." Kurt started slowly.

"You can sleep in my bed" Blaine blurted out. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine swore quietly. He so didn't mean like that, he just wanted the best for Kurt. "Not like that. But the couch isn't too comfy and I wouldn't let you sleep on it. You can sleep in my bed and I will take the couch."

"I can't let you do it" Kurt shook his head. "You have to sleep, too. No, I will go home."

"Kurt" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand again. "Stay, please. You can't go home like this and I can't bring you home because I can't leave Lily alone. This is our best option. Besides, I'm used to sleeping on the couch, I do it all the time."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Blaine smiled. "Come on, we're both dead tired. It's been a long day and we both have to work tomorrow."

"Right" Kurt nodded.

"Just give me a second" Blaine said as he stood up from the couch and walked into the bedroom. When he came back a minute later, he had a shirt and a blanket in his hands. "You can sleep in my shirt. It's clean, I swear."

"Thank you" Kurt said as he took the shirt from Blaine.

"Tell me if you need anything" Blaine said.

"I will be fine" Kurt said and stood up. Maybe because of the wine, or their conversation before, he felt slightly dizzy and weak. He slowly walked to the door of Blaine's bedroom and careful not to wake up Lily, he walked inside.

Blaine stayed unmoving for a few minutes. He listened to the noises coming from the bedroom and when everything went silent around him, he waited another minute and walked to the door. It was dark inside but he could still see Kurt under his comforter and heard his steady breathing. He probably fell asleep immediately. _No wonder_ , Blaine thought. He remembered how exhausting talking about his biggest fear was. It must have been a lot harder for Kurt.

Blaine watched Kurt for a while but in the end, he turned around and left. Kurt surely wouldn't be happy to find him there, watching him like a stalker. He would freak out and that was the last thing Blaine wanted. Kurt trusted him, he shared his biggest secret with Blaine, and Blaine didn't want to ruin their friendship. He loved having Kurt in his life again and he didn't want to lose him again.

As he pulled the blanket around himself and turned to his side, he thought about what Kurt had told him. It was clearly the most horrible thing a person could go through, something that left deep scars that would never heal completely. Blaine knew that he couldn't expect that. Kurt would never forget his family and the horrible accident and it was completely understandable. But he had to find something that was worth living for or else he would end up like Blaine, ruining his whole life, and Kurt didn't deserve that.

Blaine turned around again, biting his lower lip as he thought about possible ways to help Kurt. He still didn't know how to do it but he was completely sure that one way or another, he would help Kurt get through this dark time of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Sorry for the wait. I went back to my full-time job and the first semester of my PhD program started as well, so things are a little crazy around me right now.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you like the new chapter, too.**

Kurt hadn't had a good sleep since months. Since the death of his family, actually. Every single night, when he had fallen asleep, he had found himself in a horrible nightmare and he had been lucky if he could wake up from them, even if escaping them didn't mean any relief for him. But this night was different. He didn't know how but this time, the nightmares didn't come. He had a long, peaceful sleep and when he woke up in the morning, he felt well rested. He smiled as he turned to his side, blinking rapidly to get used to the sunlight coming through the open curtains.

Wait a second...

Kurt sat up in the bed, holding the comforter to his chest. He wasn't at home. He needed about a minute to remind himself that he was in Blaine's bed, he had stayed in Blaine's apartment for the night because he had talked to Blaine about his past and he hadn't been well enough to go home. The thought scared him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, he shouldn't have dragged Blaine into his crazy life. But it had been so good to finally talk to someone about his past...

"Good morning" Blaine smiled as he stepped into the room. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah" Kurt said as he stood up, frowning when he didn't find Lily in her crib. "Where's Lily?"

"In the living room" Blaine answered. "She woke up at 6 but I brought her out, so you could sleep."

Kurt fell silent for a second and looked around in worry.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's past 9" Blaine answered.

"What?" Kurt gasped and jumped out of bed.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Kurt answered as he grabbed his clothes. "I'm late from work."

He quickly pulled up his pants, not even seeing the way Blaine stared at his long legs before they disappeared under the dark cloth. Then Kurt got out of Blaine's shirt and pulled up his own. He was half done with the buttons when he turned around and found Blaine watching him with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine whispered. "No, I... No."

"I have to go" Kurt said and quickly pulled Blaine into a hug. "Thanks for everything."

And with that, he was gone. Blaine stayed in the room for a whole minute, staring at the spot where he had seen Kurt's gorgeus body the last time.

"You're welcome" he muttered and finally forced himself to move, almost leaving his bedroom. But before he could step outside, he turned around and ran back to the bed, grabbing the shirt Kurt had worn. He pressed the material to his nose, inhaling deeply, before pulling it away from his nose, staring down at it with wide eyes.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked from himself.

~ o ~

Kurt hated being late from work. It meant that he had a lot less time for his clients and considering how many clients he had, it was a horrible start, meaning that he had to stay at work a lot longer than he wanted. And he couldn't even have a coffee in the morning... Yeah, it was a terrible start.

 _No,_ he told himself. _It wasn't that bad at all._

He smiled as he thought at the way he had woken up that morning. It was absolutely perfect. He had had a good night sleep and on the top of that, he had finally opened up to someone and told him about his past. He felt better than any time in the last months. He felt... relieved. Blaine knew his secret and he understood him. He was there for Kurt and supported him. It was a lot more than he could have wished for.

"Mr H!"

Kurt looked up and blinked in surprise. Instead of another client in need, Blaine and Lily stepped through his open door, carrying a big basket.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he stood up to greet them.

"You didn't have time for breakfast, so..." Blaine shrugged as he put down the basket and started untying the carrier to get Lily out of it.

"You brought me breakfast?" Kurt asked in disbelief as he peeked into the basket, closing his eyes as the delicious smell hit him. "Hm, this smells delicious."

"You shouldn't skip breakfast" Blaine said as he got Lily out of the carrier and into Kurt's waiting hands. "Thanks."

"I don't really have time for it. There are people waiting for me" Kurt replied.

"The waiting room is empty, so I guess we have some time" Blaine said. "Sit down. I have coffee, too."

"Why do I get all this stuff?" Kurt asked.

"Because I like you" Blaine winked. "And also because we have to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"My new job!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt blinked in confusion. Maybe because he had missed his usual coffee in the morning, he was a lot slower than usually and needed almost a whole minute to remember Blaine's job interview.

"You got in!" he shouted excitedly and without thinking, he stood up and hugged Blaine.

"Yes" Blaine laughed, resting his hands on Kurt's back. It felt so right having the man in his arms.

Unfortunately, Lily didn't seem to like this position and she started fussing. Kurt pulled back quickly and looked down at the baby.

"This is good, baby girl" Kurt told her. "You will see your dad a lot more."

"And you don't have to spend more nights with my crazy friends" Blaine said as he got his daughter back from Kurt's arms.

"When will you start?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" Blaine said. "I have to quit from the club and find Lily a daycare first but they said that they would wait for me."

"That's great. It means that you made a good impression" Kurt nodded.

"Thanks to you" Blaine said and handed Kurt a paper cup. "Would you please help me with the coffee?"

"Of course" Kurt nodded.

He quickly got their coffees ready and grabbed two sandwiches from the basket. He placed everything onto his table, so Blaine could reach it easily, even with his baby in his arm.

"I'm so grateful" Blaine said after a while. "I wouldn't have done it without you."

"That's not true" Kurt replied.

"I didn't even know what to wear" Blaine pointed out.

"You're right but that was all I did" Kurt shrugged. "You did the hardest part all alone."

"You went through the questions with me" Blaine smiled.

"Believe me, it doens't mean anything" Kurt said. "I do it all the time but only the few luckiest people get the job."

"You aren't really good in it then" Blaine said, teasing Kurt.

"True" Kurt smiled.

Blaine sighed in relief. He was afraid that Kurt would take him seriously but to his luck, he knew what Blaine meant. Maybe Kurt had gotten to know him well enough to understand his weird jokes.

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded without hesitation. "And scared. I have to wake up every morning, get ready, get Lily ready, bring her to the daycare, go to work, go back for her... It will be hard."

"You won't sleep too much" Kurt agreed. "But you will get used to it in no time."

"I hope so" Blaine said. "I want a better future for Lily."

"You're on the right way" Kurt smiled. "You've made some serious changes in your life for your daughter's sake and I have to say, I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "And I think that Lily feels the same way."

Blaine glanced down at his daughter who was busy trying to reach a folder from Kurt's desk.

"I think she only wants my money" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Probably" Kurt laughed.

He looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards his office and his smile disappeared as soon as he pointed out Mercedes standing in front of the open door of his office. She held her hand up as if she wanted to knock but she slowly pulled it back when she found the door open and Kurt could see as she pressed her lips together, a sign of anger and annoyance, as her eyes found Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, Blaine brought me breakfast" Kurt explained but regretted it immediately as Mercedes looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I..."

"I got a new job and I wanted to thank Ku- Mr Hummel for his help" Blaine explained as he stood up and took a step towards Mercedes. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"I know who you are" Mercedes said icily.

Kurt looked from Mercedes at Blaine and then back at Mercedes. Mercedes' behaviour was more than confusing lately. First she had wanted him to date Blaine and now it seemed like she didn't even want Blaine to be near Kurt... And Kurt still didn't really know why.

"Kurt, you have a new client" Mercedes said as she raised the folder she had in her hand. "You should visit her today. I see you have nothing else to do anyway."

"And we have to go, too" Blaine said, perfectly understanding what was going on. "I have to visit a daycare and see if it's good enough for Lily."

"Of course" Kurt nodded. "Thank you for the breakfast, Mr Anderson."

"You're welcome" Blaine said and bowed before grabbing the basket and leaving Kurt's office.

Mercedes waited for them to leave and peeked inside to make sure Blaine disappeared before she turned back to Kurt.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I told you, we..."

"You like him" Mercedes said.

"We are just friends" Kurt shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

"Kurt, I'm not blind. He's more than a friend to you" Mercedes said.

"There's nothing between us" Kurt said. _At least for now._

"You can't let him into your life. He's dangerous" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, you keep telling me this but don't tell me what exactly is your problem with him" Kurt pointed out. "Let me guess... you heard a rumor..."

"I heard it from someone who knows Blaine a lot better than you" Mercedes said.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know" Mercedes said.

"You want me to believe you? Then tell me what you heard about Blaine" Kurt said.

Mercedes sighed and walked to Kurt's desk, took a seat and waited for Kurt to join her.

"He's a drug dealer" Mercedes said quietly.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "No, you have to be wrong. Blaine isn't like that."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked. "He might be nice to you but you have no idea what he does when you aren't around."

"Blaine's not a drug dealer" Kurt said slowly. "I know him. He might be an asshole sometimes but he wouldn't do something like that."

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Mercedes sighed. "Be careful with him."

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Kurt" Mercedes said. "You've suffered too much. You deserve a real man."

~ o ~

If his talk with Mercedes hadn't been enough, when Kurt got home from work that evening, his father was already waiting for him in the living room.

"Here's my lost son" Burt said as Kurt walked into the room.

Kurt stopped immediately. He had been so busy that he had forgotten to call his father and Burt surely didn't even know where he had been in the last 24 hours.

"I'm sorry, Dad" Kurt sighed as he sat down onto the couch. "I didn't want to scare you but I forgot to tell you."

"I know" Burt said. "So Blaine Anderson, huh?"

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself. "I mean... It's not what you think..."

"What should I think?" Burt asked. "You didn't come home last night, you didn't even call me and then I got a text message from Blaine, telling me that you stayed with him for the night. I'm confused, to be honest."

"Me, too" Kurt muttered.

"So you two... you know" Burt said.

"No, Dad" Kurt sighed. "We're not together."

"Is he the man you were talking about?" Burt asked.

"Yes" Kurt admitted. "But we are just friends. We tried to be more but... I'm not ready. And Blaine understands that."

"Are you sure?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because if he hurts you, I swear..."

"Dad, stop" Kurt interrupted him. "Why does everyone hate him so much?"

"I don't hate him. He's a nice kid but I'm worried about you" Burt replied.

"You don't have to. I'm an adult man and I can decide what I want to do on my own" Kurt said.

"I see you like him" Burt smiled.

"I do" Kurt nodded. "He's a great guy. He helps me a lot."

"So what were you two doing last night?" Burt asked. His son could tell him whatever he wanted, Burt knew him too well. He had raised Kurt after all, he could read him like an open book. He saw how Kurt's expression changed when he talked about Blaine.

"We talked about my past" Kurt said quietly. "Well, it was mostly me, Blaine just listened. I was too exhausted to come home and Blaine offered me to stay there for the night. I wanted to come home in the morning but I overslept and went straight to work."

"That's all?" Burt asked. He wasn't stupid. He knew what usually happened in such situations.

"Yes, dad" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "We didn't have sex if that's what you're so scared of."

"It was just an innocent question" Burt muttered.

"Sure" Kurt replied.

"Are you going to see him soon?" Burt asked after a while.

"I hope so" Kurt said. "Now that I opened up to him, I'm feeling a lot better. I have no idea what he did to me but it seems to work."

"Well, if he helps you so much, I guess I will let you see him again" Burt said.

"Thanks, Dad" Kurt smiled. "Although I have to remind you, I'm an adult and I don't need your permission anymore."

"I know" Burt sighed. "Damn, things were so much easier when you were just a kid."

~ o ~

On Saturday, his father told Kurt that his friends would come over for their regular game night. It was something Burt had made almost every single weekend before Kurt had moved back to him. His friends from the shop and even a few kids from Kurt's high school class had been invited, they had drunk beer and watched the game together. Kurt had hated those nights but he had known how much his father liked them, so he had told him several times to invite the others over again because they wouldn't bother him. But Burt had said no every time, knowing that his son didn't need so many people around. Until that night. It seemed like now that Kurt was feeling better, Burt got back to his old habits, including the game nights.

"You don't want to join us?" Burt asked as the first few people arrived.

"No, thanks" Kurt said. "I will be in my room if you need anything."

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Burt asked in concern.

"Dad, I'm dead tired" Kurt sighed. "I will see a movie and go to sleep early. That's all I need."

"Fine" Burt sighed, shaking his head. He knew for sure that it wasn't everything Kurt would do that night.

Kurt walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He didn't really know what to do with his free time. He wasn't in the mood to watch movies, he didn't want to read either but he wasn't too comfortable around people and he knew that it was the best for all of them if he stayed in his room. But he felt so lonely... Maybe he could go downstairs a bit...

A sudden knock on his door brought Kurt out of his thoughts. He frowned, believing that his father had forgotten something as he made his way back to the door.

"Hey."

Kurt blinked in surprise as he opened the door and found Blaine standing there.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your dad invited us" Blaine answered.

Kurt looked down and recognized the sleeping form of Lily in Blaine's arms.

"I couldn't get her a babysitter, so..."

"Do you want me to watch her while you are downstairs with the others?" Kurt asked.

"Not really" Blaine smiled. "I was hoping that you would allow me to stay here. With you."

Now Kurt was confused. Why would Blaine stay with him when he came to watch the... Oh. His father must have invited Blaine to keep Kurt company.

"You don't have to stay with me, Blaine" Kurt said.

"But I want to" Blaine said. "I don't really like football, to be honest."

"Me neither" Kurt said.

"So may I come in?" Blaine asked. "I brought us hot chocolate and cookies."

"In that case, you're more than welcome" Kurt laughed. "Come in."

"Thank you, Mr H" Blaine smiled and stepped inside. "I don't think the hot chocolate is too hot anymore, but it's still delicious."

"I don't like it too hot anyway" Kurt said.

Kurt took Lily from Blaine's arms and held her in his arms for a while, until she fell back into deep sleep again and then placed her onto his comforter between them. Blaine in the meantime got two cups, a bottle and an awfully large amount of cookies out of his bag.

"You will make me fat if you keep this up" Kurt shook his head.

"You're too skinny" Blaine shrugged. "Some extra weight wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, so you're doing this because my body isn't good enough for you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine waited for the familiar smile to appear on Kurt's lips but he stayed serious. Too serious. Blaine was afraid that he hurt Kurt this time.

"I-I didn't mean to..."

Kurt burst out in laughter and threw himself back against the pillows. Blaine blinked in surprise when he realised that Kurt was just teasing him, making it pretty well to make Blaine panic.

"So not fair, Kurt" Blaine said as he gently slapped Kurt's shoulder.

"You should have seen your face" Kurt said, still laughing.

"I like your body, by the way" Blaine said when they fell silent. "You're hot but you know that."

"Not too many people tell me that" Kurt said.

"They should" Blaine winked.

They chose a sappy movie from Kurt's collection he had gotten back in high school and sat down watching it in the company of the boxes full of cookies. None of them really paid attention to the movie as Kurt realised. He usually glanced at Blaine when he thought he wasn't watching him but Blaine always kept his eyes on him. Kurt didn't really mind, he loved Blaine's eyes. They were beautiful.

He couldn't believe that some people thought Blaine was a dangeorus man. He was always so nice to him and as Kurt looked into his eyes, he could tell that he wasn't capable of anything bad. At least not something Mercedes had talked about.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked.

He could ask Blaine about it...

"My colleague told me something about you" Kurt started slowly. He hated rumors and never believed them because they were mostly lies.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"It doesn't matter. I don't believe her" Kurt shook his head.

"Come on, tell me. I'm curious" Blaine smiled.

"She said that you're a drug dealer" Kurt said.

"That's funny" Blaine smiled.

"You aren't one, are you?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, do I look like a drug dealer?" Blaine asked back.

"No" Kurt admitted.

"See?" Blaine shrugged. "You have nothing to be worried about."

"I know" Kurt said. "She just doesn't want me to get hurt."

Blaine put down the box he had in his hands and got to his knees beside Kurt, taking his hands.

"Kurt, we discussed this before. I'm sorry for what I told you that night but it won't happen again" Blaine said.

"I believe you" Kurt said.

"Was that that black girl?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt said slowly.

"I like her" Blaine said.

"Wait, aren't you angry with her?" Kurt frowned.

"Why would I?" Blaine asked. "People keep talking ill about me, I'm used to it. She heard a stupid rumor about me and she told you because she was worried about you. It's not a big deal."

"Well, if people told things like this about me, I would be very upset" Kurt said.

"You as a drug dealer? No way" Blaine shook his head.

"I can be bad" Kurt said.

"No, you can't" Blaine replied.

"Should I show you how bad I can be?" Kurt winked.

"And what will you do? Attack me with a pillow?" Blaine challenged. "Please, continue, my dear. I'm almost scared."

"Don't underestimate me, Anderson" Kurt said and reached out to tickle Blaine.

Blaine yelped in surprise and pulled back so quickly that he fell from the bed, landing on his back with a moan of pain. Kurt turned pale when he saw what he had just done and jumped down from the bed to check on Blaine.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"My back" Blaine moaned.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked, now freaking out.

"No" Blaine said suddenly and grabbed Kurt's waist before he could get away and brought him down onto the ground beside him.

"You tricked me" Kurt gasped when he realised that Blaine was perfectly fine.

"That's true" Blaine shrugged. "But you started it."

"It was all innocent" Kurt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked as he leaned closer to Kurt.

Both of them were sure that they would kiss in that moment. Blaine was absolutely ready for it and Kurt didn't feel any doubt either. He wanted Blaine. He wanted to touch him, to feel his lips on his...

But Lily chose that exact same moment to wake up and let the adults know that she was very hungry and needed her bottle immediately before she could die of starving. Blaine groaned in frustration and pressed his forehead to Kurt's for a second before getting up from the ground, pulling the other man with him.

"Perfect timing, honey" Blaine said as he pulled Lily into his arms. "Kurt, could you..."

"Of course" Kurt said, already getting through Lily's stuff. "I will be back in no time."

He left the room and practically flew down the stairs. He had no idea what he and Blaine had done in his room and what it meant but he knew for sure that he enjoyed it. And a small voice in his head told him that he would have enjoyed kissing Blaine as well. Maybe he wasn't that far from being ready for a relationship after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy! I hope you like it.**

Weeks passed and Kurt felt like he and Blaine were getting closer to each other again. Everything seemed so perfect in their lives. Blaine had started working on his new place and it turned out that he was really good in his job. His boss loved his work and he got some new friends, too. It was better for their friendship as well. Since Blaine didn't have to work through the nights anymore, he was a lot easier to stand. He was a lot calmer and barely growled at anyone, he could have enough sleep and spend his free time with those who meant the most for him.

The first two weeks had been hard. Lily hadn't liked the new situation at all and she had made sure Blaine felt bad for leaving her for strangers during the day. But with time, the baby got used to their new life and greeted Blaine with a large smile on her face when he finally finished with his work and went his for daughter. Sometimes Blaine had to stay longer but he called Kurt those times who gladly helped him out. This way, he could spend some time with Lily, too, something that Kurt liked a lot. The little girl was growing so fast and she quickly became his most favourite person. She was clearly unique and Blaine was so lucky to have her.

By the time the second week came to the end, everything seemed to go smoothly. Blaine learnt how to get ready in time in the morning and what he had to do on weekdays, so he could spend most of the weekend with his daughter. And with Kurt, of course. He usually invited Kurt to join them for their programs and Kurt gladly said yes. They both enjoyed those hours that seemed to go away quickly and they both found themselves waiting for the next time they could meet.

Blaine and Lily became the most important people in Kurt's life. When he was with them, all of his problems seemed to disappear and life seemed so beautiful. But when they didn't meet for a few days, Kurt was moody and locked everyone out again. He usually spent those long evenings alone in his room, thinking. His father was always worried when he caught his son lying on his bed, lost in his thoughts and those times Kurt got a call from Blaine not too long after that, the man checked on him and kept talking until he was sure Kurt was back to his smiling self again. And then usually came up with an excuse to visit Kurt, preferably within a few hours.

Kurt had been angry with his father for overstepping but he soon realised that he only wanted the best for his son and to be honest, Kurt loved it. His father was great but he needed Blaine in his life, too. And the fact that Burt accepted his choice made everything a lot easier.

Kurt was excited when the next weekend came and Blaine asked him to join them for the festival. It was something he had visited every year when he had been younger, it had been the most important event of Lima and little Kurt had always been excited to go there with his father. They had watched the play, they had gone through the fair and Kurt had always gotten something small to remember those days of the year. He kept it well hidden from everyone but he had kept those souvenirs and now had them in a box under his bed.

"What are all these people doing here?" Blaine asked in exasperation as they tried to get through the crowd.

"Having fun. What do you think?" Kurt smiled.

"Do they have to be here right now?" Blaine muttered.

"Have you ever been here?" Kurt asked. "It's always like this."

"Uhm, no" Blaine admitted. "I don't like these events but I thought Lily would enjoy it, so..."

He shrugged and tightened his arms around his baby girl as he tried to get out to have some fresh air.

"Oh, look! New Directions is going to perform soon" Kurt said excitedly.

"You want to see them?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Kurt admitted. "I haven't seen them for ages."

"Well, in that case, I think we should stay a little longer" Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand to lead him to the stage where the show choir would perform.

They were really good, Blaine had to admit. Those kids were so damn talented. They were singing and dancing perfectly and he enjoyed their performance just like everyone else around them. Although there were too many people around them for his taste, he got lost in the music easily and it was easy to forget where they were. Kurt was swaying on his feet beside him and Lily seemingly enjoyed the show, too. She was surprisingly quiet and kept her huge eyes on the kids on the stage.

"I'm starving" Kurt said when New Directions finished their performance. "Come on, let's find something to eat."

He grabbed Blaine's free hand and started dragging him towards the food section. But before they could get there, a man stopped them, practically pushing his camera into their faces.

"Would you like a photo?" he asked. "It's the perfect reminder for you of this beautiful day."

Blaine's expression told Kurt that the last thing he needed was a reminder of this festival but he thought that Lily would appreciate it. Blaine could tell her later how much fun they had had and how much she had enjoyed the day.

"Yes, please" Kurt said before Blaine could say anything.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"She needs a souvenir of her first festival" Kurt said.

"We would like two" Blaine said and put an arm around Kurt, pulling him closer.

"Alright" the man nodded. "Stay like this, this is perfect. Smile... And that's it!"

A few minutes later, they paid for the photos and got them from the man. Blaine pocketed the photos and finally led Kurt out of the crowd to grab something to eat.

"Hamburger?" he asked.

"I usually don't eat things like that but I guess I don't have a choice" Kurt sighed. There was no healthy food around.

"One hamburger won't hurt" Blaine said and then turned away from Kurt to order their food.

Once they got their hamburgers, they found themselves a free table and put their things down, so they could eat their food. Since they had no chairs, it was difficult, especially for Blaine who had his daughter in his arm, too. Lily found her father's meal very interesting and wanted to get a bite for herself as well.

"No, sweetie" Blaine laughed. "You are too young for this."

"Should I hold her, so you can eat?" Kurt offered.

"Nah, we are fine" Blaine smiled and pulled his hamburger away from Lily's hands, much to the baby's annoyance.

Kurt quickly ate his food and pulled Lily into his arms when it became clear for Blaine that he couldn't eat with Lily trying to grab the hamburger from his hand. The baby seemed disappointed when she was pulled away from the food but when Kurt started singing her, so he could keep her preoccupied, she forgot about the food and focused on Kurt completely.

"You have a beautiful voice" Blaine said quietly.

Kurt finished his song and looked up at the man. Blaine finished his meal but he had some mayonnaise on his lips.

"Uhm, Blaine, you have some..."

Blaine grabbed the napkin to wip his face but he wasn't too successful. Kurt laughed as he reached out, grabbed the napkin from Blaine's hand and helped him out. Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt's hand worked on his face and when he was done, he dropped the napkin and to Blaine's surprise, he stroked his cheek. Blaine didn't dare to move. He was worried that the slightest movement would scare Kurt away.

"Uhm... Thank you" Blaine said awkwardly when Kurt pulled his hand away, his cheeks burning.

Kurt blinked in surprise as if he had just realised what he had done. He blushed and looked down, biting his lip nervously. He was so adorable when he did this.

"I... we should go" Kurt said and cleared his throat. "It's getting cold out here. I don't want Lily to be sick."

"Of course" Blaine nodded. "Just don't forget this."

He pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the photos they had gotten earlier. He handed Kurt one of them and pocketed the other one again.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" Kurt asked.

"I have another one" Blaine smiled. "Keep it. You need a reminder of this day, too."

When Kurt got home that evening, his first thought was to find a good place for the photo. He closed his door and went to his nightstand where he stored his most favourite photos. He hesitated for a second, unable to decide if he should place the new photo beside the others. He felt like he should, although it didn't feel right. What would his family think about it? Would they be upset? Would they feel like he replaced them with Blaine and Lily?

Kurt looked at Oliver and he knew the answer. He would never judge Kurt for this. He would be happy that Kurt found someone who was there for him when Oliver couldn't be anymore. Kurt smiled at his late husband's photo and placed the one about him with Blaine and Lily beside his favourite one about his family.

"I will never forget you" he said, just to be sure Oliver and Aiden knew how he felt. "No matter what happens between me and Blaine, my love for you will never change."

~ o ~

It was Kurt who called Blaine the next time. It was Monday afternoon, he just got out of work and a sudden idea came into his mind and he was on the phone with Blaine before he could stop himself. They agreed to meet on Friday and go out together, without Lily this time. Kurt knew what it meant. They would have dinner together, just the two of them. It was a date. He freaked out when he disconnected the call, afraid that he would screw up again but by the time he got home, he knew that he could do this. He wanted to. Ever since that night in his bedroom, he couldn't stop thinking about kissing Blaine. He had his concerns but he had to try. He really wanted to take that step with Blaine and he knew that he had to be the one making it because Blaine wouldn't try anything.

He couldn't wait for Friday to come. He went shopping the other day, bought himself a few new clothes, so he had something to wear for his date with Blaine. He wanted to look fabulous for him. Not just his regular style, he wanted to make that night special. He had been so stylish before, it was time to show the world again that Kurt Hummel was back.

On Friday, after work, he rushed home to get ready. His father smiled knowingly when he saw Kurt getting ready but didn't say a word, not even when Kurt stepped out of his room and quietly told him that he wouldn't be back anytime soon. Then Kurt left the house, determined to get to the restaurant in time, before Blaine could arrive.

Just about five minutes after he had arrived, Blaine's car showed up as well. Kurt smiled as the man stepped out and went straight to him. Kurt noticed that Blaine was wearing one of his new outfits, something that wasn't really his usual style but very elegant. He did something with his hair, too, probably put some gel on his curls. He looked really hot like this.

"Hey" Blaine greeted him and raised his right hand. Kurt smiled when he saw the single red rose in it. "I brought you this."

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt said as he took the rose from Blaine.

"Are you hungry? We should go inside" Blaine said.

"Of course. Come on" Kurt said.

They walked inside, sat down and ordered their drinks and food. They got the drinks in no time and until they were waiting for the food, they started chatting.

"How is your new job?" Kurt asked.

"You already asked that a few times" Blaine smiled. "I really enjoy it. People are nice to me and my boss said I was really talented. He wants me to do a training, so I can get a better position."

"Are you serious? This is amazing, Blaine" Kurt smiled. "This could be a career for you."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I think I will do it. It would mean a better salary for me and we need the money, especially that I found a small house for me and Lily and it would cost somewhat more than my apartment."

"A house? You never mentioned that" Kurt said.

"Well, I wasn't really searching, it practically came across me" Blaine laughed. "Cooper gave me the rest of my inheritance, so I could buy a new place for us but I completely forgot about it in the rush. But now I think it's time to move. Lily needs a better place to grow up. You saw the area where we live, it's not safe for a baby."

"That's true" Kurt nodded. "To be honest, I was hoping that you would find a new place. That street of yours is crazy."

"Nah, there was only one shooting in the last two years" Blaine shrugged. "It could be worse."

"Shooting?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"It was a mafia thing, I guess" Blaine said.

"And you still don't feel like you should get the hell out of there?" Kurt gasped.

"It's not like I had the money before" Blaine explained.

"Okay" Kurt nodded. "If you like that place, you should buy it. Like, right now. You can't stay in your apartment any longer."

"Yes, boss" Blaine laughed.

"Seriously, Blaine" Kurt said. "What if someone breaks into your home and robs you? What if they find you at home and hurt you and Lily?"

"I never thought about that" Blaine admitted quietly.

"Where is that new house?" Kurt asked.

"That's funny because it's in your street" Blaine smiled.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked. "Oh, wait, I know. That nice little house at the end of the street, right?"

"That's the one" Blaine nodded.

"Perfect choice" Kurt said. "It's beautiful and light and it has a huge garden..."

"And I thought that maybe you could help me decorate it" Blaine said hesitantly.

"Of course" Kurt said immediately. "Oh, I already have some great ideas."

"I didn't expect anything else" Blaine laughed.

Their food arrived soon and the two men continued talking about small things. Blaine told Kurt a lot about Lily and they discussed how to spend the rest of the weekend. It was definitely a great evening they spent together.

As Blaine watched Kurt eat his dessert, he realised how much Kurt had changed since the last time they had had a date together. He wasn't so sad anymore, he laughed a lot and they were able to talk about different topics. Kurt had _plans_ for the future, something he hadn't had before. It was definitely a good sign.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he glanced at Blaine and found him staring at him.

"Yeah. Just thinking" Blaine answered.

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"About you" Blaine replied. "You seem a lot happier lately."

"I think I am" Kurt nodded. "I feel a lot better. I don't think about the accidents that much and I don't cry anymore. I guess people were really right about time."

"It always helps" Blaine agreed.

"And you helped me a lot, too" Kurt said.

"Me? I didn't do anything" Blaine shrugged.

"You listened. That was exactly what I needed" Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the master of silence" Blaine joked.

"You're unbelievable" Kurt shook his head.

"But it's a good thing, right?" Blaine asked.

"In your case, it definitely is" Kurt replied.

After dinner, Blaine offered Kurt a ride home since the man had walked to the restaurant and Blaine didn't want him to be alone on the streets in the middle of the night. Kurt accepted it gladly, happy for the opportunity to spend some more time with Blaine. When they arrived, Blaine got out of the car and even walked with Kurt to the front door. There they stopped, looking at each other awkwardly.

"Uhm... I should go" Blaine said in the end.

"Yeah, you're right" Kurt said quietly.

"Thanks for the dinner" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand to press a soft kiss to his hand. Then he let go and stepped away from Kurt.

Kurt didn't move until Blaine reached his car but there were dozens of thoughts running down in his head. What should he do? He couldn't let Blaine go like this, he didn't want to. But was he ready for that next step?

 _Yes, I am_ , Kurt thought. He felt ready.

"Blaine, wait!" he called after Blaine and ran to him before he could change his mind. He wanted this. He needed it.

Blaine turned in time to catch Kurt as he threw his arms around Blaine and pressed his lips to his. Blaine froze for a second, unable to believe that it was really happening. God, he had Kurt in his arms. Kurt, who was kissing him. It must be a dream. But a really good one.

Blaine decided to enjoy it, even if it was just a dream and he would wake up later, realising that it was just his mind playing games with him. Who cared when Kurt was kissing him like this?

"Damn, you are a great kisser" Kurt whispered as he pulled away.

"You think so?" Blaine winked.

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into another kiss.

Blaine finally believed that it was really happening. It wasn't just a dream, it couldn't be because it was a lot better. He was here, with Kurt, and this was happening. He was such a lucky guy.

"Good night, Blaine" Kurt said as he pulled back in the end and took a step back.

"Good-good night" Blaine. Damn. It was the first time someone left him so breathless.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Kurt said as he slowly walked back to the door but he kept his eyes on Blaine the whole time.

"Me neither" Blaine whispered.

He was singing all the way back home and practically flew up the stairs leading to his apartment. He hadn't thought that the night would end like this, he felt happy and excited like he had never felt before. Kurt did something to him nobody else could. He was special.

Blaine was smiling right until he reached his door and realised that it was slightly open. Suddenly, all of his thoughts about Kurt disappeared. He knew that he had locked the door and unless Cooper had been here – it was almost impossible – someone else must have opened the door – someone who shouldn't have been inside.

He slowly took a few steps forward and peeked inside. The sight that greeted him made him gasp, it seemed like whoever had been in there, they had destroyed everything in Blaine's apartment.

"Oh, no. No" he said as he walked inside and after checking that he was alone, he walked back into the living room.

It didn't seem like anything was missing but who could tell from this mess? The ground was littered with broken pieces of furniture, papers, clothes, Lily's things...

Blaine fell to his knees as he looked at the ruins in front of him. Who would do such a thing to him?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **As pointed out, I used the wrong name for the baby in the previous chapter. It's Lily, of course, I corrected it.**

Kurt had never expected such a call from Blaine, especially not after their date night. He couldn't even believe his ears when Blaine shakily told him that someone had broken into his apartment and destroyed the whole place. He was on his way to Blaine before they could end the call.

As Kurt arrived, the police was already there, asking questions from Blaine. Kurt slowly made his way to the men, looking over their shoulders to see the mess inside. Then his eyes landed on Blaine. The man seemed so tired and he was genuinely upset. Kurt couldn't blame him. Noone expected such a thing in their own home.

Blaine finished talking and looked his way when he heard Kurt's footsteps. Kurt didn't waste a second, he ran to Blaine and pulled him into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"I guess so" Blaine answered. "I still can't believe someone did this to me."

"Did your neighbours see anything?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine sighed. "They thought it was me."

"How could they possible think that..."

"It wouldn't be the first time" Blaine shrugged. "I guess they aren't used to Lily's presence. Before she came, I used to have big parties and we weren't always quiet."

"I still can't believe noone saw anything" Kurt shook his head.

"Are we done here?" Blaine asked he turned to the policemen. "I-I have to clean up. I have to bring my daughter home in the morning, she can't see this mess..."

"Of course, Mr Anderson" one of the men nodded. "We will call you if we find out something."

Blaine nodded and waited at the door until everyone left. Then he walked inside with Kurt following him closely and looked around, not knowing where to start. He wasn't even sure if he had anything left. It seemed like everything they had was destroyed, even their clothes. He had to buy Lily everything again.

"Just when I thought our life was getting better" he said, shaking his head.

"You can't stay here" Kurt said quietly.

"I have to. Cooper doesn't even know what happened and I promised him to go for Lily early in the morning" Blaine said.

"I'm sure he will understand" Kurt said.

"Yes, he will" Blaine said. "Sylvia? Not so much. She will just tell me that it was all my fault."

"Blaine..."

"And she might be right" Blaine continued. "Look at this. For all I know, nothing is missing. Whoever broke in, they didn't want money. Not that I keep much home. I know that this place can be dangerous."

He took a deep breath and walked into his bedroom. He didn't have to search long to find the box he kept in his wardrobe with some money in it. He opened the box and nodded slowly when he realised nothing was missing.

"Yep. Someone really hates me" he said.

Kurt stopped at the door. He had never seen Blaine like this and he had no idea how to make him feel better. Oh, wait, maybe he knew...

"You should come with me" he said gently.

"Kurt, I just told you..."

"Both of you" Kurt corrected himself. "My father's house is big enough for all of us and I know for sure that he would say yes. He is more than willing to help you."

"I can't accept that" Blaine said.

"You can't bring Lily back here" Kurt tried to reason. "You have to be safe and as you can see, this place isn't safe for you anymore."

Blaine was quiet for a while. Kurt could see that he was lost in his thoughts and he gave him time to think over his offer. Maybe it was too early for them to live together but Kurt really wanted to help Blaine and his daughter. And to be honest, he would feel a lot better if he knew they lived somewhere where they couldn't get hurt.

"Just until we can move in our new house" Blaine said in the end.

"I knew you would say that" Kurt smiled. "I will call my dad and let him know. Find yourself a change of clothes. We will come back in the morning for the rest."

"Okay" Blaine said quietly.

Although he knew he wouldn't disturb Kurt, it felt so strange. He certainly hadn't planned things like this. Sure, he wanted to move in with Kurt someday but not like this. He wanted to ask Kurt to move into their house and live there with them. But again, Blaine Anderson wasn't the lucky type. It would have been weird if something had gone smoothly just once in his life.

~ o ~

"I think we should leave these and go straight to the mall to buy new clothes" Blaine sighed as he went through Lily's things the next morning, hoping that at least a new of his daughter's favourite toys were still there. He would hate to see his daughter upset because some asshole ruined her toys.

"Don't give up. I'm sure we can find a few things for you" Kurt said.

Blaine was so incredibly grateful for Kurt. He had brought Blaine home the previous night, he had made him tea and talked to him until Blaine had felt calm enough to sleep. He had offered to sleep on the couch but Kurt had been adamant that Blaine should sleep in his bed because it was a lot more comfortable. Blaine had agreed in the end, surprised that Burt hadn't seemed to mind at all. It had been a beautiful night, he had kept Kurt in his arms and they had woken up together in the morning. It had helped him a lot, just like the delicious breakfast Kurt had made them before coming back to Blaine's place to gather their belongings.

Blaine felt so lucky that he had Kurt in his life. He surely wouldn't have been able to do this alone but Kurt was here with him every second and he was always so positive, it made Blaine forget that he had just lost everything and he was forced to live in his boyfriend's house with his child until he bought the new house.

"God, have you seen this?" Kurt asked as he grabbed Lily's onesie from the ground. "They cut it! And the other one, too! How can someone do this?"

"Because they hate me, Kurt" Blaine sighed.

"Do you have any idea who could do this?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said. "I mean, I know that a few people hate me but I never thought someone would do such a thing."

"They must be very angry with you" Kurt muttered.

"I don't get it. I would understand if an angry one night stand wanted to take revenge but I wasn't with anyone but you since months. It doesn't make any sense. Why now?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe it wasn't an agry one night stand" Kurt said, suddenly remembering their conversation a few weeks ago. "Blaine... are you sure you never went into questionable business?"

"Like what, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he turned to him.

"Like drugs?" Kurt asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned back to his clothes.

"I told you" he said, unable to hide how angry he was. "I'm not a drug dealer. Do you think I would live here if I had that amount of money?"

"I'm just trying to help you" Kurt said.

"Then trust me!" Blaine said as he jumped up again. "I have done some really stupid things in my life. I even used drugs, I admit that, but I never went into dangerous things. I know very well how it would end. Believe me, I don't want to die."

"I know" Kurt said quietly. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"It's fine. You're not the only one thinking such things about me" he said quietly. "Only I thought you would never think I was capable of them."

"Blaine..."

Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to fight. He was frustrated and that made him too sensitive, he knew that. That was why he wanted to end this conversation before any of them could say something they would regret later.

"Let's finish this, okay?" he said. "Lily is waiting for us."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine smiled. "But I should warn you. My sister-in-law is crazy. Like really-really crazy."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm used to handle people like her" Kurt said.

"You have no idea what's waiting for you" Blaine smirked.

~ o ~

"So..."

"So what?" Blaine asked in annoyance as he looked at Sylvia. They were sitting in Cooper's living room, waiting for Lily to wake up, so they could go. Unfortunately, the whole family was home, so Blaine had no choice, he had to introduce Kurt to everyone and hoped that Kurt wouldn't break up with him as soon as they left, knowing how crazy his family was. If they were together, of course. Blaine wasn't really sure what was going on between them.

"So he is..."

"My boyfriend" Blaine said confidently, but when noone was looking at him, he glanced at Kurt for affirmation.

"Boyfriend" Sylvia nodded slowly. "Like..."

"The fucking his ass way, yes" Kurt nodded.

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. He had never heard him talk like this. He had to admit to himself, he loved this side of Kurt.

"You spend too much time with me" Blaine whispered.

"Is it a good thing?" Kurt asked.

"Definitely" Blaine nodded.

"And you two want to raise Lily. Together" Sylvia said slowly as if it was the most horrible thing she had ever heard.

"That's the plan, yes" Blaine nodded and put an arm around Kurt, pulling him closer.

"You are so cute" Cooper smiled.

"Are you out of your mind? He's with another _man_!" Sylvia hissed.

"And what's the problem with that?" Blaine asked. "My brother is with a harlot and I still never told him what to do."

"Blaine!" Sylvia gasped.

"Okay. Maybe a few times but he doesn't listen to me" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt suppressed a laugh. Although Blaine was unusually rude, from all he saw from Sylvia in these past few minutes, she certainly deserved it. And Kurt had a great time watching her make faces.

"Hey, guys, don't fight" Cooper said, trying to easy the tension. "So, Blaine, do you know what to do now?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He was still upset and it didn't help that he had to remember what had happened to his apartment over and over again.

"You can stay here if you want to" Cooper offered. "We have enough place for all of us and Lily would be safer here. I don't want you two to get hurt."

"You want them to live here?" Sylvia hissed. "With us?"

"He is my brother" Cooper reminded her.

"It still doesn't mean he should move in with us" Sylvia said. "Who knows what happened to his place. Maybe he's in some dangerous business and people want to take revenge. What if something happens to our son?"

"Why does everyone think that I'm in some dangerous business?" Blaine wondered.

"Because you are a dangerous man" Sylvia said and shook her head. "No, absolutely no. You can't let him move in here, Cooper. The baby can stay but your brother can't."

"You would take his daughter away from Blaine?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be the best for everyone" Sylvia said. "I can't believe those idiots from CPS let him have Lily."

"They didn't want to but I fuck the child protection worker" Blaine smirked and tightened his hand around Kurt's. "Poor guy doesn't even realise that I'm just using him to keep my daughter."

Sylvia's expression was priceless. Kurt couldn't hide his smile as the woman glared at them with unmasked disgust. He didn't mind at all, he enjoyed this conversation too much.

"You... you are the..."

"Now I finally understand" Cooper said excitedly. "Blaine talked about you a lot, Kurt. I just didn't know you were that guy. My brother has been in love with you since the first day."

"Really?" Kurt smiled as he turned to Blaine.

"Don't listen to him" Blaine muttered.

"Yeah, he can't shut up about you" Cooper said. "I don't know what you did to him but I have to say, Blaine's changed a lot since you came into the picture. The good way, I mean."

"Thank you" Kurt said quietly, still thinking about what he had learnt earlier. He hadn't known that Blaine felt like this, especially after the rocky start they had had.

"So are you staying with us?" Cooper asked.

"No" Blaine said. "I found a great place for us and I will buy it soon. If everything goes well, we will be able to move in within a few weeks."

"You can't stay in that apartment any longer" Cooper said in concern. "I don't think it's safe anymore."

"Oh, don't worry. We won't" Blaine smiled.

"I offered him to stay with me until they will be ready to move to the new place" Kurt explained.

"So you are gonna live together?" Sylvia asked slowly.

"That's the plan, yes" Blaine nodded.

"What does your boss say about it?" Sylvia asked as she turned to Kurt.

"She doesn't know" Kurt answered. "Not that she has a say in this."

"Are you out of your mind? Don't you think your boss should know that you are dating a client?" Sylvia asked.

"It happens sometimes" Kurt shrugged. "Nobody cares."

"And you think I believe it" Sylvia said.

"Enough" Cooper whispered to her.

"You think it's okay?" Sylvia asked as she turned to her husband. "They are gay, Cooper. And they want to raise Lily together. We can't let it happen! You know how crazy your brother is, I have a bad feeling that this guy isn't different either."

"That's enough!" Blaine said loudly as he jumped up.

"Blaine, it's fine" Kurt said quietly. He so didn't want Blaine to fight with his sister-in-law. This woman was stupid, it was pointless to try to make her see things differently. Kurt knew this type very well.

"I won't let her talk about you like this" Blaine said and turned back to Sylvia. "Kurt is a good man. I love him and I don't give a fuck about what you think."

Suddenly, the loud cries of Lily filled the room and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again. There was nothing else to do in here and he wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. He couldn't stand Sylvia for another minute.

"Hey, sweetie" Blaine said gently as he pulled Lily into his arms. "I'm here. I know it took me some time but there were some... difficulties."

Lily opened her eyes wide as she looked up at her father, as if she understood what Blaine was talking about.

"We can't go home because..." Blaine fell silent, not knowing how much he could say. Luckily, Kurt joined him and helped him out.

"You're going to stay with me and my dad for a while, okay?" Kurt asked gently.

Lily surely didn't know what it meant but as soon as she saw Kurt's face, she smiled.

"I think she likes the idea" Blaine said.

"Sure" Kurt smiled. "Do we need anything else from here?"

"Just the bottles" Blaine said. "Over there."

Kurt grabbed Lily's things and packed them into her bag. Once he was done, they walked to the door. Both of them wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

"Guys" Cooper said as he quickly walked to them. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Of course, Coop" Blaine said. "I can take care of everything."

"But if you need anything..."

"I won't but thanks" Blaine smiled. "For everything."

"You're welcome, little bro" Cooper smiled and hugged Blaine before turning to Kurt. "It was nice to meet you, Kurt. I hope you will come over someday and we can have dinner together."

"I guess Kurt's seen enough of your family for the next decade" Blaine joked.

"I'm sorry for that. She usually doesn't act like this" Cooper said.

"She does" Blaine muttered.

"It's fine" Kurt smiled. "I will make sure Blaine calls you once everything is settled."

"Thank you" Cooper said and when Kurt stepped out of the house, he grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled his brother back. "He's a great guy!"

"I told you" Blaine smiled.

"Don't screw this up" Cooper told him as Blaine stepped through the door.

"Don't worry, Coop" Blaine said. "I won't."

~ o ~

It was a long and exhausting day for all of them. After leaving Cooper's house, they made a short trip to the mall to get some things they needed. With Burt's help, they were able to save most of Lily's things from the apartment but the baby needed a few more clothes, just like Blaine who had to work on Monday. Blaine stayed in the middle of the shop and let Kurt gather them a few clothes because he had a lot better taste than him and his eyes always found the most beautiful pieces.

Once they got back to Kurt's house, Burt stayed with Lily downstairs until the two men made Kurt's room ready. They didn't have too much space in the house but Kurt had amazing ideas for that. They put the crib beside Kurt's bed and he made half of his wardrobe free for Blaine's clothes. Since Lily had the most supplies, she got the free wardrobe in the other room. Blaine offered to sleep on the couch again and that he would move Lily's things downstairs, so they wouldn't disturb Kurt too much but Kurt didn't let him. He had enough space in his room for all of them and he knew that his bed was a lot more comfortable than the couch downstairs. Blaine hesitated but than Kurt came up with the idea of setting up a play corner for Lily in the living room and it made impossible to keep the crib down there as well. So Blaine had no choice but to stay in his boyfriend's room.

He was surprised how easily Burt took the changes. He didn't bother them at all, he only came to check on them a few times, to see if Lily and Blaine were alright. He didn't ask questions and didn't say much. Blaine was so grateful for that. He didn't want to talk about the previous night and he certainly wasn't ready with the answers about the future. Especially that this situation changed everything. He had briefly considered asking Kurt to move in with them in the new house but he had dismissed the idea every time, too afraid that it would be too fast for Kurt. But now everything seemed different. They were practically living together, even if only for a few weeks but it made Blaine's thoughts change. What if Kurt would want to live with them? Should he ask him now?

No, not now, he told himself. But soon.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked that night when they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah" Blaine said. "Just tired."

"We should go to sleep. It's been a long day" Kurt said.

"After you" Blaine nodded and waited until Kurt climbed into the bed before joining him. It was Kurt's bed, he had to decide where Blaine should sleep.

"You can come closer if you want to" Kurt said as Blaine lay down on the other side of the bed.

Blaine smiled and pushed himself closer to Kurt before wrapping his arms around him.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's nice" Kurt said. He leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and closer his eyes.

Blaine watched Kurt in his sleep for a while and then turned around to check on his daughter who was sleeping beside them in her crib. Lily took the changes surprisingly well. She didn't mind staying in Kurt's home at all, she went to sleep as if nothing happened at all. Blaine smiled sadly. Poor baby had moved so much in the few months of her life, of course she was used to sleeping in new places. But it was going to come to an end. Blaine would call the realtor the next morning and get that house for themselves as soon as possible. Lily needed a fix place in her life where she could grow up and it was Blaine's job to ensure that safety for her. He was her father after all, all the baby had.

Blaine sighed and looked back at Kurt's sleeping form in his arms. It was still so weird to be here. He hadn't planned things like this the previous night when they had parted but he didn't mind it at all. Kurt was so soft and warm and it felt so right to hold him in his arms. Just listening to his steady breathing helped Blaine relax. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this. The only questions was if Kurt was ready for that.

 **Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

Getting used to his new life was surprisingly easy. Probably because he had everything he needed to be happy. He had his little girl, he had Kurt's father to help him out with his great ideas, he had a safe place to live and of course... he had Kurt. He loved how much time he spent with Kurt since living together with him. He loved sleeping with Kurt – always in clothes but who cared? -, he loved having coffee with him every morning, going to work together, cooking dinner together, spending most of the evening together... Oh, yes. Blaine loved it all.

Even if he had felt like an outsider first. It wasn't because of Kurt or his dad, they both made sure Blaine and Lily felt like home in their house, but sometimes Blaine still felt uncomfortable. He knew what caused the most trouble for him: dealing with the fact that Kurt was a widow. Kurt never mentioned his family unless Blaine brought it up. He surely knew that it made Blaine uncomfortable, for a good reason. It was stupid, Blaine knew that, but he couldn't stop worrying that maybe he wasn't good enough for Kurt. For all he knew about Kurt's late husband, he had been a great guy, someone who had truly deserved someone like Kurt. Blaine, on the other hand, wasn't. Neither was as handsome as Oliver.

He came to the realisation when he was left alone in the bedroom one day, waiting for Kurt to come out from the bathroom. His eyes landed on the photos standing on the nightstand, straight on the smiling man beside Kurt and the adorable little boy. It wasn't like Blaine hadn't seen him before but it was the first time he realised how hot Kurt's husband had been. And from all he heard about the guy, he knew that he had been everything someone could wish for.

From that moment, he couldn't stop worrying that maybe his relationship with Kurt wasn't that safe after all. He was aware of how stupid he was, being jealous for someone who was long gone and would never be back but he couldn't help it. He even had that horrible feeling that Oliver watched him, waiting for the moment Blaine did something wrong. Okay, he was definitely crazy but their situation was everything but usual.

It also didn't help that one day as he walked upstairs to change Lily's diaper, he heard Kurt talk to someone through the closed door of the bedroom. He didn't need much time to figure out that Kurt was talking to his late husband. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to the one-sided conversation. Eavesdropping wasn't his thing but he needed to know how Kurt felt about the situation.

"I really like having them here, you know?" he heard Kurt's voice. "It makes me feel a lot better. Blaine... When I'm with him, I feel alive."

Blaine smiled as he heard that. He was so happy that Kurt felt better, thanks to him.

One evening he was sitting on the bed again, with his baby girl sleeping in her crib, his eyes on Oliver's smiling face. There was something in those eyes that told Blaine he was still in there, watching every movement Blaine made, to make sure Kurt was alright. Blaine couldn't blame him, he would definitely do the same. He felt like he should say something, let the guy know that Kurt was safe with him, but it was so hard to talk to a photo... Blaine felt like he was insane, imagining that there was somebody hearing him but if there was someone watching him, he should hear him as well, right?

Blaine glared at Oliver and turned away. It was so not fair that he judged him, not when Blaine did nothing wrong. He gave Kurt time, he waited until he made the first step and there was nothing wrong in what they had. He didn't have to say anything or apologise when he didn't do anything wrong. He glanced back at the photo one more time, considering if he could get it out of the way but he was sure that Kurt wouldn't like the idea. So he had to wait in silence, feeling like he was watched, hoping that Kurt would appear soon.

He let out a sigh of relief when Kurt finally joined him, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I'm so tired" Kurt said as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's time to go to bed then" Blaine said and to Kurt's surprise, he got under the comforter without looking at Kurt.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Of course" Blaine said quickly. "It's been a long day, we are both tired, so we should sleep."

"You know, it was a very stressful day for me" Kurt said as he climbed into the bed beside Blaine, as close to the man as possible. "I was hoping that we could repeat what we did yesterday."

Blaine gulped nervously. It wasn't like he didn't want another heated make out session, he so enjoyed those beautiful moments with Kurt, but the feeling that someone was watching them was stronger than usual and it made him feel so uncomfortable.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired" he smiled weakly.

Kurt frowned again but didn't say a word. He lay down and turned off the light, much to Blaine's relief. Nobody could see them in the darkness.

Blaine found himself pushing Kurt away. He didn't want to do that to the man, not at all, he wanted to hold Kurt in his arms, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted everything possible with him but... Those damn pictures freaked him out. One morning he woke up finding himself face to face with Kurt's dead husband and the guy's smile seemed so different this time. As if he was angry with Blaine for stealing his husband. Things just turned worse when Blaine looked at Kurt's son and saw the same. Now there was definitely something wrong with him or the pictures somehow came to life and there was a chance that Kurt's faily would come back and take revenge on him. Things like that didn't really happen in reality but who knew? Maybe they happened, only he didn't hear about them. He certainly had to make a research.

Since it seemed like they had to stay with the Hummels for a few more weeks and Blaine didn't feel like he could stay in the house for the whole weekend, he made his daughter ready on Saturday morning and packed her things for a longer trip. He had no idea what to do that day but one thing was sure: he couldn't stay there any longer. He needed some private time with Kurt, he wanted a real kiss from him and he was afraid their only chance was if they went out.

So they spent half of their day in the park and when Lily fell asleep after emptying her bottle in record time, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the nearest restaurant. Maybe because of the fresh air, maybe because they didn't stop for a second in the last three hours but Blaine felt like he could eat a horse. Or two.

"Do you think it will take them long?" Blaine asked impatiently, hoping that there was any bread left on their table. Unfortunately, there wasn't.

"Are you that hungry?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes" Blaine said desperately. Damn, he should have eaten something for brekfast...

"You shouldn't skip breakfast next time" Kurt said as if he heard Blaine's thoughts.

"I know but I wanted to leave as soon as possible" Blaine explained.

"I noticed that you are... weird when we are home" Kurt said. "Is there something wrong? Did my dad say something because..."

"Oh, no" Blaine smiled. "Your dad is amazing. It's not that."

"What is it then?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and sighed. It was so stupid, he knew that, and he also knew that Kurt would find it funny. But it wasn't funny at all.

"It's your husband" Blaine said in the end, choosing to look like an idiot in Kurt's eyes, rather than going crazy from his thoughts.

"My husband?" Kurt asked slowly, not understanding a thing.

"He..." Blaine looked around and leaned closer. Damn, it was so awkward. "I think he watches me when we are in your room."

Okay, now Kurt definitely thought that he was crazy. No wonder, Blaine would think the same. To his surprise, Kurt didn't laugh but his eyes told Blaine that he didn't believe him at all.

"Blaine, my husband is dead" Kurt said slowly.

"I know" Blaine said and buried his face into his hands, glad that Lily was sleeping in her carrycot and not in his arms this time. "And you probably think that I'm crazy but I'm not. I can feel it, Kurt. I... I don't think he likes me."

Kurt finally started laughing. It was a good sign, he could have reacted a lot differently.

"I know, I know" Blaine nodded as he pressed his hands to his face. He wanted to disappear so badly.

"Blaine, Oliver is gone" Kurt said slowly. "Believe me, if for some insane reason he would still be here, I would know about it."

"But... But I can see it when we..."

"Is that why you never kiss me at home?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"Yes?" Blaine answered hesitantly, although it sounded like a question.

"I think I know what your problem is" Kurt said and looked down, nodding to himself. "I should have known."

"So is there a ghost haunting your bedroom?" Blaine asked.

"No, there isn't" Kurt answered.

"Thank God" Blaine sighed.

"But there is something bothering you" Kurt continued. "You don't feel comfortable in my room, right? Is it because of the pictures?"

Blaine opened his mouth but closed it almost immediately. Yes, he would feel a lot better without the pictures in the room but he couldn't ask Kurt to get rid of them for him. It wasn't right. Besides, it wasn't really the pictures that bothered him the most.

"I just... I think your photos made me realise that this won't last forever" Blaine said, motioning between him and Kurt.

"Blaine, you know that things happen and we can't do anything to stop them" Kurt said gently. "We might die in an accident tomorrow but maybe we will live for 60 more years and be happy together. Nobody can tell us what will happen in the future and that's how it should be. Don't worry about the future. Just enjoy the moment and try to make your dreams come true. Who knows, maybe things will turn out to be a lot better than you've planned them."

"I wasn't talking about that but now that you mentioned it, I can start worrying about dying in a horrible accident. Thank you" Blaine said.

"You know what I meant" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course" Blaine said. "I have no intentions to die anytime soon, don't worry. I was talking about the possibility that _we_ won't last forever."

"Is there something wrong with us?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said hastily. "What we have is... magical. You're the best thing that could ever happen to me and I love you so much, Kurt. I just... I'm scared that one day a new guy comes into the picture, he steals you away from me and I will be left behind, heartbroken and alone."

"You're scared that I would leave you?" Kurt asked.

"Well, yeah" Blaine nodded.

"I guess you think about us too much" Kurt said in the end, seemingly finding Blaine's fears amusing.

"It's not funny, Kurt" Blaine said. "What if your soulmate walks through that door in the next second and you realise that I'm not the guy you want? That you want to be with the other guy?"

"Although I don't believe in your soulmate theory but if I ever meet that guy and I feel like I should run off with him, I will let you know as soon as possible" Kurt said. "I'm sure we will find a solution."

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Kurt smiled. "I will convince my dear soulmate to join us in a mind blowing orgy. I'm sure he will like the idea."

"You spend too much time with me. You sound like me way too often" Blaine sighed.

"Don't be afraid of stupid things and I won't give you stupid answers" Kurt smiled. "Now let's go back to the good stuff. Did you say you love me?"

Blaine blinked in surprise. He certainly remembered saying that but he had been too caught in his thoughts about Kurt leaving him.

"I definitely did" he nodded.

"That's good" Kurt nodded. "Because I love you, too."

The smile he gave Blaine made him forget about his fears for that day.

~ o ~

Blaine was so excited when he was finally able to move in his new house. There were still things missing but with his new job, he could save enough money for the rest of the furniture they needed. He only needed a month or two and their place would be perfect.

Moving their things from the Hummel house was easy. They didn't have too many things there, only his clothes and Lily's stuff. Kurt and Burt helped them with everything and even his brother and Sam came to help with the heavier items, so by the end of that day, there were only two bags left. Blaine was alone in Kurt's room, his boyfriend waiting for him downstairs while the others stayed back to make Lily's new room liveable for the baby. Blaine crouched down to grab his bags but stopped as his eyes landed on the picture of Kurt's family. Since his conversation with Kurt, he wasn't scared of Oliver anymore but he still felt like he should say something, to let the man know that Kurt was safe with him. He also had his plans for the future and he believed it was the best if he discussed it with Kurt's husband... or at least with his photo.

"Uhm... I think we should talk" laine said as he sat down onto the bed and grabbed the photo. "I'm moving out. I have my own place now, so I won't bother you anymore."

He took a deep breath and looked around, afraid that someone would see him and find his behaviour weird. He would consider himself crazy and he had a feeling that Kurt would feel the same way if he saw him. But he was completely alone, so he could continue his speech safely.

"I love him" he said suddenly. "I know you probably aren't happy for us and it's completely understandable, you're surely jealous and worried right now but it's not like you will come back..."

He stopped, shaking his head. It wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Okay, that was rude of me" he admitted. "I'm sorry for what happened to you two. I really am. Nobody deserves such a fate."

Yeah, that was it. Blaine smiled weakly and took a deep breath before opening his mouth again.

"All I want to say is I love Kurt and I will do everything to make him happy. He's such a great guy, he deserves it" he said. "I might not be perfect for him but I will do the best I can. I promise."

He hesitated for a second. There was something else he wanted to say, something very important but he didn't know how Kurt's family would react on it.

"I... I want to ask him to move in with me" he said in the end. "I know, you probably think it's too soon but I really like having him in my life and I think it would be good for Kurt, too. I don't want to leave him alone. He seems happy and I don't want him to slip back into depression. So I... I would like your permission to ask Kurt to move in with me."

Blaine focused on the photo, waiting for a sign. He still believed that this conversation wasn't pointless and he would get an answer but the time passed and nothing happened, and he started feeling awkwardly. Maybe he turned crazy at some point and he needed help. Yeah, that was the case. He was definitely crazy and he needed to stop this, now.

He put the photo back down and grabbed his bags instead, walking to the door. But before he stepped out, he looked back at the photo one more time and sighed in relief when he saw the same faces, only there was nothing concerning in their expressions. As if Kurt's family was okay with his plan.

"I will ask him then" Blaine nodded. "I guess I will see you soon. I mean, if he says yes."

He finally left the room and went downstairs to join Kurt. They walked to Blaine's house since there was no point using the car for such a short distance and went inside. The others made almost everything ready while they were gone. Cooper and Sam finished settling up the furniture and it seemed like they even cleaned up in the living room, or at least Blaine hoped so because Lily was on the carpet, lying on her stomach and playing with Burt.

"Is everything alright, guys?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, definitely" Blaine smiled as he stepped inside, looking around in his new home. Home. He so loved that word. It didn't feel like back in his old apartment. That hadn't been his home. He had lived there because he hadn't had a choice but had neve rlike dthe place. This one, though. He could imagine himself growing old in here, raising kids...

He glanced at Kurt, barely able to stop himself from asking him about living together. He knew he had to wait until they were alone but it was so hard... He had to know the answer.

Cooper seemed to see something in his brother's eyes because he smiled knowingly and stepped forward.

"I'm dead tired and I'm sure you are as well. If you don't need anything else, we should go now" he said.

"Yeah, I have to unpack our things or at least what we need for tonight but we will be fine" Blaine nodded. "Thanks for your help, guys."

"Call us if you need anything" Cooper said and went to hug his brother.

"I will" Blaine smiled.

"And if you need ideas for the housewarming party" Sam said.

Blaine groaned and closed his eyes. He knew for sure that he wouldn't ask for Sam's help in that.

"I have a kid, Sam" he reminded his friend. "There won't be a big party and you definitely won't get drunk in front of my baby girl."

"So tea and cookies. Got it" Sam smiled.

After the two men left, Burt sighed and got up from the carpet.

"I will miss the little one" he said sadly.

"Dad, you will see them" Kurt said.

"I know but it won't be like when they lived with us" Burt replied.

"At least you can sleep again and don't have to wake up to Lily's cries in the middle of the night" Blaine tried to enlighten the mood.

"I didn't mind it at all" Burt muttered.

Blaine smiled at the man. Burt was like a grandfather for Lily, she loved the man so much and the feeling was mutual. Burt spoiled Lily in every possible way and spent every free second he had with her, when he didn't disturb anything, of course. He would surely miss having the baby around but it wasn't like they moved to the other side of the world, they could meet every day if they wanted to.

"I still expect you to come for dinner on Friday" Burt said seriously.

"We will be there" Blaine nodded. "And you can come over to see Lily whenever you want. You're always welcome."

"Thank you, Blaine" Burt said and hugged the man briefly before turning to his son. "I guess you want to stay a little?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded.

"Then I will go and leave you two to... settle things" Burt said and nodded towards the men before finally leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine frowned.

Kurt shook his head, unable to hide his smile. No matter what he told his father, Burt was certain that Blaine and Kurt had already reached a new level of their relationship. At least his father seemed to be okay with it.

"We should bring Lily upstairs" Kurt said. "It's late, she has to sleep."

"You're right" Blaine nodded. "Just give me a minute to get everything ready in her room."

Kurt stayed downstairs until Blaine searched through their bags to find Lily's supplies they would need that evening. Then he walked back down, took the baby from Kurt and brought her back upstairs, into the bathroom. After cleaning her up and giving the baby new clothes, Blaine fed her and placed her gently into the crib, singing her a short song. He checked the baby monitor before leaving the room, to make sure he would be alerted if something happened to Lily. It was so strange to leave her in the other room for the whole night. It was the first time they didn't sleep together and Blaine already missed having his daughter around. Maybe he should move the crib into his own room... Just to make sure Lily was fine.

He walked back downstairs and found Kurt sitting on the carpet in the living room with two bottles of beer in his hands.

"I wanted to buy wine but I didn't have any time today" Kurt explained. "So I borrowed these from my dad's supply."

"I hope he doesn't mind" Blaine said as he joined Kurt on the carpet. "Damn, I need a couch."

"You definitely need one" Kurt nodded. "And some decoration wouldn't hurt either. At least in Lily's room. I can come over and help you with that."

Blaine looked at Kurt and took a deep breath. Here was his moment. He could ask Kurt to move in with him the time was perfect for that...

"I was... thinking" Blaine said slowly. "Honestly, it was so great to live with you..."

"I loved it, too" Kurt smiled.

"So I think... If you want to, of course... Maybe we could live together. Here. In this house" Blaine finished.

Kurt opened his mouth but nothing came out. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw that, worried that maybe he scared Kurt with the proposal.

"We don't have to" he said hastily. "I understand if you want your room back and enjoy the privacy. It's fine if you don't want to live with us. You could still come over and sleep with me, I mean, not like _that_ , I-I would never push you and I will wait as long as you need and..."

Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and pressed his lips to Blaine's, silencing the man with the unexpected kiss. When he pulled away, Blaine was still speechless, just like Kurt expected him to be.

"I would love to move in with you" Kurt said.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked. Although he was prepared for this answer, he still didn't believe his own ears.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "I love living with you and I think we are ready for that."

"We definitely are" Blaine said happily.

He pulled Kurt into another kiss and after getting the beer bottles out of the way, he gently lowered Kurt onto the carpet, making himself a mental note that they needed a couch, fast. Even if they didn't go further than kissing and touching each other, he wanted Kurt to feel comfortable. He wanted him to stay, forever. His life was absolutely perfect with Kurt in it and he would do everything to keep it that way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it, even if it's a little sad.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Come on, Lily, you can do it!" Blaine almost shouted in excitement.

They were sitting in the living room the next weekend, playing with Lily. The little girl was focusing on the toy lying in front of her and tried to push herself forward to grab it. Both men watched in amazement as she slowly made her way towards the toy, she pressed her lips together in concentration and groaned as she reached out but she was still not there.

"Shouldn't we give it to her?" Kurt asked, unable to see her suffer any longer.

"She has to learn it. You said that yourself" Blaine smiled.

"True" Kurt sighed.

He still wanted to help her. Lily worked so hard, she deserved a reward.

"Just a little more" Blaine said, his eyes never leaving the struggling baby.

Lily pushed herself forward again and giggled when she finally grabbed the soft toy, raising it triumphantly.

"You are amazing!" Blaine said happily and reached down to pull the baby into his arms. He kissed Lily's forehead and tightened his arms aroun her. "My little girl... so smart."

"And this is just the beginning" Kurt smirked. "Soon she will crawl through the whole house."

"Damn, we have to make everything baby-safe" Blaine muttered.

"It wouldn't hurt" Kurt shrugged. "At least the lower level she can reach. Lock the drawers, wardrobes, cupboards, hide everything she shouldn't get and oh, don't forget the stairs."

Blaine looked up at the stairs, towering over them dangerously.

"I should have thought about it" he said. "What if she falls down the stairs?"

"She won't" Kurt replied. "We can place baby gates over there and downstairs, too, so she won't even get close the stairs without us."

"We need to buy those things" Blaine nodded and placed Lily back down onto the carpet. "Damn, when I thought it would get easier..."

"It will be easier. One day" Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, Kurt" Blaine rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"Hey, it's easy when she is still small" Kurt said. "We get a few locks and that's it. But she will be teenager one day..."

"Okay, I don't want to hear it" Blaine said, pressing his hands to his ears.

"She will sneak out in the middle of the night to make out with her boyfriend, get drunk, she won't come home for curfew..."

"Why are you torturing me?" Blaine asked.

"I'm just preparing you for the future" Kurt smiled.

"Why don't we focus on the present instead?" Blaine asked and reached out to grab Kurt's hand and pull him closer.

"Hm... what do you have in your mind?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing good" Blaine replied.

"That's not a surprise" Kurt smiled. He climbed over to Blaine and pressed their lips together.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms, deepening the kiss. It didn't last long, though, because their sweet moment was interrupted but the distressed noises Lily made. Both men turned around, blinking in confusion when they didn't find the little girl where they had left her. Blaine laughed when he finally spotted his daughter, lying on her back beside the wall, seemingly unable to turn around.

"How did you end up there?" he asked as he got up from the ground to help his kid.

He helped Lily turn around but before he could pull the baby into his arms, Lily turned around again and again, rolling on the ground.

"I think that's how she did it" Kurt said.

"We have to keep an eye on her" Blaine shook his head as he watched Lily, moving around in the living room surprisingly fast.

"And it will only get worse" Kurt sighed. Although he knew how hard it would be, he was looking forward to seeing Lily learn the new steps. It was beautiful when kids learnt how to crawl or stand up and Kurt couldn't wait for that moment.

~ o ~

Something was wrong with Kurt. Blaine didn't know what it was but he could feel it. Things had been amazing between them, they had enjoyed living together a lot, but then, suddenly, something changed. Kurt pulled away from him, he was weirdly quiet and distracted. Blaine had no idea what was going on but he was worried that it was something he did. He was determined to find out what it could be.

He decided to show Kurt how much he meant for him as the first step. One day, after getting home from work, he changed clothes, got his daughter ready and the two of them went out to the nearest supermarket to buy everything they needed for that evening. Blaine decided to cook dinner for Kurt, for real this time, without burning the whole thing. No, he wouldn't screw up this time.

Lily was surprisingly calm that afternoon. She watched in silence as her father threw various things into their basket and then laughed and waved with her hands when they were standing in the long row, waiting to pay for their food. Blaine sighed in relief when they left the shop. It went weirdly easily and he wasn't sure if he should be happy for that or be worried that Lily was only waiting for the right moment to ruin his plans. Either way, he had to wait to find out.

When they got home, Blaine packed out their things and put Lily into the playpen, something she hated with all of her heart but was very useful when Blaine was alone with her and needed to do something at home, she didn't stop crying this time but grabbed a toy and turned to her stomach to play with it.

"Looks like Kurt is not the only one acting weirdly" Blaine frowned. It wasn't like he wasn't glad for Lily's help but he had learnt from the past few months that he always had to be cautious. His kid was full of surprises.

He didn't know what Kurt would like for dinner, so he made them salad, pasta and grilled cheese, too. He didn't try to bake anything, though, he wasn't _that_ good in the kitchen and he was afraid that Lily would get bored sooner or later and he would ruin their dinner again. So he was quick, getting ready with everything as soon as he could while keeping an eye on the baby in the playpen. He was almost ready when Kurt walked through the door, seemingly very tired.

"Hey" Blaine greeted him with a smile. "I hope you are hungry because I made a lot of food for dinner."

"You cooked?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course" Blaine nodded. "I can cook."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, I can make salad and pasta" Blaine corrected himself. "Oh, and sandwich. Don't forget my amazing sandwiches."

"So what do we have for tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Pasta with tomato sauce and parmesan, grilled cheese and salad" Blaine said proudly.

"Wow, you did all of that?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't know what you would like to eat..."

"Blaine, you know that I eat everything" Kurt said. He turned away and looked down at Lily in the playpen. "Is she playing in there without fuss?"

"Weird, right?" Blaine smiled and joined the others, pulling Lily into his arms. "I guess she knows how important this evening is."

Kurt gulped nervously and looked down.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked in concern.

"No" Kurt said quietly. "It was a long day."

"Are you sure? Because I noticed that something was bothering you" Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and the man hoped that his boyfriend would finally tell him what was going on but Kurt shook his head and turned away again.

"Let's eat something. I'm starving" Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine said quietly.

Blaine had to wait for the next morning to figure out what was wrong with Kurt. He was in the bedroom, getting ready for work when his eyes landed on the picture of Kurt's family. And then everything made sense. How could he forget it?

He walked to the photo and grabbed it, looking down at the smiling faces. The accident. It happened about a year ago. He didn't know the exact date but he was sure that it had to do something with Kurt's weird behaviour. Now he only had to find out how to help his boyfriend. Kurt didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it but he couldn't go through it alone. And he didn't have to. Blaine was there for him to help him through that horrible anniversary. He knew how hard the first one was and he would do everything to make it easier for Kurt.

He spent that whole day trying to figure out what to do. He knew that talking helped a lot but he felt like he should do something more this time. He wished he knew Kurt better, so he would know what to do. Wait a second...

Blaine grabbed his phone and dialed Burt's number.

"Hey, Burt. It's me" he said quietly.

"Hey, Blaine" Burt greeted him from the other end of the line.

"Look, I want to talk to you about something. Could we meet after work?" Blaine asked.

"Is everything alright?" Burt asked in concern.

Blaine hesitated. What should he say? But then he remembered that Burt had his own health issues and Kurt would probably hate him for causing his father another heart attack.

"Yeah, everything is great" he said in the end. "I just need your advice in some things."

"Oh, of course" Burt laughed. "I will be in the shop."

"Thanks" Blaine said gladly as he disconnected the call, hoping that asking for Burt's help was the right decision.

Right after work, Blaine went for his daughter and then straight to Burt who was already waiting for them. When he spotted the two of them, Burt immediately left the car he was working on and quickly washed his hands, so he could pull Lily into his arms.

"I missed you, little one" Burt smiled as he looked down at Lily.

Lily giggled and reached out towards Burt's face. She loved the older man as if he was her own grandfather.

"You said that you needed my advice" Burt said as he turned to Blaine.

"Uhm.. Right, so I... It's about Kurt" Blaine started.

"I figured out" Burt nodded. "But whatever it is, I don't want to know about my son's sex life."

"What?" Blaine blinked with wide eyes. "Oh, no, that's not what want to talk about..."

"Then I'm listening" Burt said.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead, not knowing how to say it. It felt so wrong to discuss this behind Kurt's back but he really wanted to help him and his best chance was to talk to Kurt's father who knew his son the best.

"He's acting so weirdly... I think it has to do something with the anniversary" Blaine said in the end.

"The accident" Burt nodded slowly.

"It was a year ago, right?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow will be the first anniversary, yes" Burt nodded.

Blaine sighed again. It meant that the worst was just coming.

"How can I help him?" he asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea" Burt answered. "He usually doesn't talk much about it and you know that he trusts you a lot more than me."

"That's not true" Blaine said.

"It is" Burt sighed. "I don't know how you do it but you help him a lot. You helped him get through his depression and I think the only person who can help him survive the next days is you."

That was so not what Blaine wanted to hear. He wasn't really good in helping people. He still didn't know why Kurt chose him from all the people to open up to. He didn't do anything special, he just listened when Kurt needed it.

"Well, thanks" Blaine said. "I guess I have to let him mourn the way he wants to. I just want to make it easier for him."

"It will be hard for him, no matter how hard you try" Burt said. "The first one is always the worst. It will get better with time but he will never forget that day."

Blaine nodded. He knew that, he still remembered the day of his parents' death, even if it had happened so many years ago. He understood that Kurt had to mourn and he would probably be depressed for a while, he only wanted to make it easier for him.

"I don't have anything to do for tomorrow, you know" Burt said after a while. "I can babysit Lily."

"Would you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Burt smiled. "Just make sure my son doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thank you, Burt" Blaine said gratefully and hugged the older man. "You are the best."

~ o ~

Kurt sighed sadly as he left his car and walked to the front door. It was the day he had been so scared of, the first anniversary of his family's death. He had hoped that it wouldn't be that hard, especially since he had Blaine and Lily in his life now and he didn't have to go through it alone but even he realised how strange his behaviour had been in the past few days. He didn't mean to scare anyone but he couldn't act like everything was fine. He felt like he was back to stage 1 and everything seemed so scary... so hopeless.

That was why he had gone to work and hadn't stayed home that morning, even if he wanted to stay in bed forever, lost in his sorrow. He knew that it would only make Blaine worried and he would probably tell his dad, too, so Kurt would have at least two worried people around him that day and that was so not what he needed. He tried to make himself busy instead, so he wouldn't have time for his own problems.

But it didn't work. He couldn't get his awful memories out of his head and things got so bad that he almost cried when he saw a boy, about Aiden's age, an adorable little kid with curly blond hair and large blue eyes. He was able to keep himself together until he left with his mother but once they were gone, Kurt fled into the bathroom and cried his heart out.

When he was finally able to leave, he decided to go home. There was no point in staying ther eany longer. He couldn't focus on his job and he would only make something stupid if he kept up his everything-is-fine play. He wanted to be alone. Lily and Blaine wouldn't be back for a while and he needed that time to remember and probably cry some more. It felt like crying was the only thing that could help him. He felt that horrible pain in his chest again, he felt like he couldn't breath and he couldn't stand it.

He opened the door and walked inside, almost bumping into Blaine who – for some unexplicable reason – was at home instead of quickly wiped his face before Blaine could see his tears and forced out a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought you would need me" Blaine shrugged.

"What..."

"I know, Kurt" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand. "Come on."

He led Kurt into the living room where there was some kind of altar set in the middle of the room. There were Kurt's photos, candles, various drinks and some snacks.

"I didn't know what you wanted to do, so I got us everythig we might need" Blaine explained. "We could lit them a few candles, there's a lot of alcohol, if you want to get drunk... Oh, and I heard that ceremony where people remember their lost loves ones with a glass of drink and a piece of bread left beside the candle they lit for them. I think it's a great way to remember but if you don't want that..."

"You did this... for me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I want to help you" Blaine explained.

"I... I don't know what to say" Kurt said and sat down onto the couch, his eyes on the photos.

"Lily stays with your father for tonight" Blaine said quietly. "Nobody is here to see you. If you want to cry, just do it. Just tell me if you need anything. I-I can leave you alone, if you want to be alone, though..."

"Stay. Please" Kurt whispered.

"Okay" Blaine nodded and sat down beside Kurt, gently pulling him into his arms. Kurt took a shaky breath and leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure" Kurt answeredl. "Until I came home, I felt like crap, just when I woke up in the hospital but now..."

"Now what?" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't continue.

"I-I think I will survive" Kurt said, although he started crying again.

"It's okay" Blaine said gently, tightening his arms around Kurt.

Once he started crying, Kurt didn't feel like he could stop, at least not for a while. He didn't even try, though. He felt safe and loved in Blaine's arms, he didn't feel ashamed for his tears and didn't feel like he should explain his behaviour. Blaine seemed to perfectly understand him.

Blaine let Kurt get out all of his sadness. This day was completely about him. Blaine only held him in his arms, whispering gentle words into his ear, ready to make Kurt anything he needed. They would get through this, together. He was here now, Kurt didn't have to make it alone.

After a while, Kurt stopped crying and just lay there, unmoving in his arms. Blaine still didn't move or say anything, he waited for Kurt to tell him what he needed. After a while, Kurt pulled away and wipped his face to get rid of the remaining tears.

"Let's lit a few candles" he said.

"Okay" Blaine nodded and got up from the couch to get the candles. He lit them and placed them in front of the photos, glancing at Kurt to know if it was okay. The man nodded and grabbed a bottle from the table.

"You said something about that ritual..."

Blaine nodded and took the bottle from Kurt. He filled three glasses with the alcohol, placed one beside the candles and handed Kurt another one before grabbing his own glass.

"On your family" he said as he raised his glass. "Wherever they are, I know they are safe and happy. And they watch you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Kurt smiled weakly and emptied his glass with one long gulp. He grimanced as the liquid burnt his throat, filling his body with warmth.

"Do you want another one?" Blaine asked.

"No. I think I will be fine now" Kurt said. "Thank you. For everything."

"It's nothing. Really" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt got up from the couch and stepped to Blaine. He took the empty glass from his hand and placed it onto the table before turning back to the man. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt put his arms around him and kissed him.

Blaine froze, surprised by Kurt's action. He didn't expect anything like this, knowing how depressed Kurt was right now. It just... it didn't feel right. He knew that Kurt only did this because he was so upset. So when Kurt's hands found the buttons of his shirt, Blaine took his hands and gently pulled them away.

"No" he said gently.

"I need you" Kurt said.

"We can't do this" Blaine said. "Not tonight."

"Don't you want me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine took a deep breath, smiling at Kurt as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I do" he answered. "I want you so much but... It's not right, Kurt. You're upset and you can't think rationally. You would regret it later."

Kurt sighed and slowly turned away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand. "I can wait. I will wait until you are ready because I only want to do it when you are prefectly sure that you are ready and you want it, too. I made a mistake once but I won't do that again. You are too important for me."

Kurt almost started crying again as he listened to Blaine's words. He was so lucky he had a man like him.

"Hey, come here" Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing his forehead. "Would you like another drink?"

"Why not?" Kurt replied.

He glanced down at his photos and had to agree with Blaine. This night wasn't about them. It was about his family, his memories, his past. But maybe one day soon, there would be a night that was all about the two of them. Kurt definitely saw it coming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Warning: adult content**

Once the anniversary was over, Kurt's mood became a lot better. He was back to his own self if not even better. He smiled a lot, he slept well again and when he came home from work – trying to leave from work as soon as possible – he seemed genuinely happy. Blaine kept his eyes on him just in case he had another breakdown but it never came. It seemed like Kurt was perfectly fine.

He not only made programs with Blaine and Lily a lot more often, he wanted to get to know Blaine's friends as well. Kurt reasoned that it was time for him to meet everyone who was important for his boyfriend and Blaine was happy for that. Until he found out what Kurt had in his mind.

"We should organise a housewarming party" Kurt said one evening as the two men prepared their dinner together.

"Uhm... what?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, come on" Kurt smiled. "Don't say you forgot about the party."

"No. I was just hoping that you would forget about it if I didn't say anything" Blaine replied.

"You don't want a housewarming party?" Kurt frowned.

"No" Blaine said without hesitation.

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "I thought you liked parties."

"I liked them. Before I found out that I had a daughter" Blaine said.

"We don't have to organise a crazy house party. It could a simple afternoon spent together with our families and closest friends" Kurt said.

"Do we really have to do it?" Blaine asked.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Most of my friends... well, they aren't regular people" Blaine said.

"Neither are we" Kurt smiled.

"You met Jeff in the club. Now imagine something a hundred times worse" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. He wouldn't let Blaine convince him, not this time. He wanted that party, so he would convince Blaine that he wanted it, too.

"I think I can handle it" he said.

"Even if my brother will be here with his whole family?" Blaine asked, hoping that his last desperate attempt would be enough to make Kurt forget about the party.

"Especially if Cooper and his lovely family will be here" Kurt smirked. "I think I like Sylvia. She has an interesting style."

Blaine groaned and closed his eyes. He could be stubborn but Kurt was a lot worse when he wanted something. And seemingly Kurt wanted that party. He had no chance against him.

"Fine" he said in the end. "But don't come to me crying if you can't handle Sylvia."

"Deal" Kurt smiled and stepped to Blaine to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

Blaine smiled at that. It wasn't long since they had started saying each other 'I love you' but he definitely loved hearing it from Kurt. It always made his days brighter.

"I love you, too" Blaine said.

"Give me a list of your friends and their phone numbers. I will take care of the rest" Kurt said excitedly.

"That's exactly what I was afraid of" Blaine sighed.

~ o ~

Blaine wasn't really surprised that Kurt managed to organise the whole party alone when he had to work so much and only had a few days left. He knew that it wasn't the first time for him and it seemed like Kurt knew very well what he was doing. By the end of the first day, all of their guests were invited and Kurt had most of the details ready to share with his boyfriend. And when he came home the second day, Kurt was absolutely ready with his plan, he bought everything for the decoration and was almost finished with it. All Blaine had to do was to go with him to the supermarket on Saturday and buy the things from Kurt's list. I mean, from the list of food and drinks. Kurt had a surprisingly lot lists for a small party like this.

"What is this?" Blaine asked as he grabbed a paper from the desk, raising it in front of his eyes.

"List of the music we could play" Kurt answered without looking up from the decoration.

"And this?" Blaine asked as he took another one.

"Clothes I could wear. I still don't know which one to choose but I have a great idea what Lily should wear" Kurt said.

"Uhm... You know that this is just a simple party with only with our closest friends and a few family members?" Blaine asked slowly. Kurt acted like they gave a party for the president.

"Come on, Blaine. Do you know when was the last time I could organise a real party? One that wasn't about beer and football?" Kurt asked.

Probably before he had moved back to his dad, Blaine thought. He was wondering what kind of parties Kurt had attended in New York but he didn't dare ask Kurt about it. He was glad Kurt was finally fine, he didn't want to ruin it. So he put down the lists and smiled at his boyfriend.

"So do I have to wear a suit?" he asked.

"Why would you wear a suit? It's just a party" Kurt said.

Blaine threw back his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing. I just... God, I love you and your weird things" Blaine said.

"Like?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like your fancy parties" Blaine said and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "Your excitement." Another kiss. "Your outfits... Wait, you're gonna wear something sexy, right?"

"Definitely" Kurt nodded.

"In that case, I can't wait for that party" Blaine smirked.

Kurt shook his head. Some things never changed.

~ o ~

Blaine was afraid that Saturday would be a total disaster but everything went surprisingly smoothly. They went to the supermarket together, bought everything within an hour and when they got home, Kurt prepared their meals in no time. Even Lily seemed to enjoy the preparations, she was unusually quiet and let the adults get ready. Probably because she spent the whole morning trying to get the colourful balloons from Kurt's hands and when the man finally gave her one, she couldn't get bored of her new toy.

While Lily was asleep, Kurt and Blaine finished decorating the living room and get the drinks and food ready. When they were done, they had time to change clothes and feed Lily before changing her into her new outfit Kurt had gotten her sometime. Blaine wasn't sure when it had happened because he hadn't seen the cute dress before but he wasn't really surprised. It was just Kurt. Things like this happened since they lived together and he had to admit, Lily looked so sweet in her new dress.

Burt was the first one to arrive, hoping that he would have some time to play with Lily before the others arrived.

"Hey, boys" he said as he stepped inside, his eyes already searching for Lily like every other time he came over. He loved the little girl like his own granddaughter and quickly forgot about everything else when Lily was around.

The baby greeted him with a bright smile and reached out towards him, Blaine and Kurt completely forgotten. Blaine sighed, shaking his head. Even if his daughter loved him and Kurt, they had no chance when Burt Hummel was around.

"I missed you, sweetie" Burt said as he took Lily into his arms.

"Dad, you saw her yesterday" Kurt pointed out.

"So I can't miss her?" Burt asked. "The house is so quiet since you moved out."

Kurt smiled sadly. He knew that his father missed having them around, especially Lily who filled the house with happiness but it wasn't like they lived too far from him and didn't see him every single day. Besides, they couldn't live in Burt's house forever.

"You can always come over, you know" Blaine said.

"And you could come over a lot often as well" Burt said. "I really wouldn't mind."

"We know" Kurt nodded, making himself a mental note to visit his father more often if it was possible.

The doorbell rang again and Blaine went to open the door. Kurt only invited his father and a friend from work – Blaine hoped it wasn't Mercedes – but the rest of their guests were Blaine's friends and family. He smiled as he opened the door and his old friend from the club, Nick and Jeff stepped inside.

"Hey, Blaine" Jeff said and quickly pulled Blaine into his arms. "We missed you."

"Yeah, we thought you forgot about us" Nick said as he followed Jeff and hugged Blaine, too.

"Sorry, guys. We were busy" Blaine said.

"I see" Nick nodded as he looked around. "This place is awesome. You did a great job here."

"It was mostly Kurt" Blaine said and reached out for Kurt's hand and pulled him closer.

"Kurt" Jeff smiled, remembering the last time he had met Kurt. "What a surprise."

"You look like that child protection worker" Nick said.

"Because he is that child protection worker" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Oh. _Oh_ " Nick said in surprise.

"Oh, come on. We both knew that they would end up together sooner or later" Jeff said. "You should have introduced him a lot sooner, though. We are your friends after all."

"As I said, we were busy" Blaine said. "Kurt, these are my friends, Jeff and Nick."

"Yeah, I remember" Kurt smiled.

"Who could forget that night, right?" Jeff winked.

"Just ignore them" Blaine said hastily. He loved his friends, even if they were weird but he couldn't be sure if Kurt would feel the same way.

"They seem nice" Kurt said, elbowing Blaine lightly before turning back to his friends. "Come in, have some drinks, sandwiches..."

"Oh, she's so cute!" Jeff cooed as he and Nick joined Burt on the couch, seemingly mesmerized by the adorable little girl in his arms, everything and everyone else completely forgotten.

"I guess they will all act like this" Blaine sighed.

"Leave them" Kurt said as he put an arm around Blaine's waist. "Your daughter is adorable. Everyone can see that."

It wasn't a huge surprise that when Sam arrived, he joined the others, playing with Lily who seemingly enjoyed the attention she got from the adults. Blaine wasn't that lucky with their new guest, though. To his horror, Kurt's mysterious friend was no other than Mercedes Jones, the person Blaine feared the most. He gulped nervously as she stepped inside, taking a careful step back. Mercedes seemingly enjoyed Blaine's reaction, not like Kurt who rolled his eyes and went to greet his friend.

"Hey" he said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I promised you" Mercedes said and turned to Blaine. "Hey, Mr Anderson."

"Just call me Blaine" Blaine said politely.

"Mr Anderson will be fine" Mercedes replied.

Kurt took a deep breath. He hoped that these two would get along well but it seemed like he had to do something about it to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Guys, be nice to each other" he said. "For me. Please."

Mercedes' look softened as she looked at Kurt.

"Fine" she smiled. "I will be nice."

That was all Blaine wanted. He could show Mercedes that he was a nice guy later. He only needed a chance now.

As Mercedes went to join the crowd gathered on the living room's carpet, the doorbell rang again. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Now it was time to face their most unpleasant guests. It was Blaine who finally made a move and went to open the door for his brother and his family. Cooper hugged him as he stepped inside and then went to Kurt to do the same. Not like Sylvia, though. She seemed to be in a very bad mood, even worse than usual as she ushered her son inside, careful to not let go of his hand.

"We don't bite, you know" Blaine said, unable to stop himself. He just couldn't stand his sister-in-law, he couldn't help it.

"I can never be sure" Sylvia replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her. That was their best chance to survive the day without fight, only for Cooper's sake. His poor brother's only fault was that he married a harpy like Sylvia but he still deserved a peaceful afternoon, just like the others. So Blaine would play nice if Sylvia didn't do anything stupid. He would still defend his family if he had to.

Blaine walked back to the others, deciding that it was the best if he stayed away from his sister-in-law. He was glad to see that Sylvia seemed to think the same. She chose the farthest seat from them and sat own with her son, telling him that everything was going to be alright. Blaine slowly shook his head and turned away to listen to the conversation the others had.

"...And what do I see next? My dear friend here, so drunk that he barely stands on his feet in nothing but his underwear" Jeff laughed. "I thought that the boss would fire him instantly, he was so angry."

Blaine turned pale when he realised that Jeff was talking about him. He remembered that night, of course, and he so didn't want Kurt to know about it. Like ever.

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing?" Blaine hissed.

"Just telling your boyfriend a few stories from the good old days" Jeff said easily. "Oh, there was that blond guy, too..."

"I think it's enough" Blaine said hastily. "Please, don't humiliate me more than necessary."

"I'm quite enjoying your friend's stories" Mercedes smirked.

"Me, too" Kurt laughed. "Did you really have sex with that guy behind the counter? While you were working?"

Blaine wanted to die.

"Who's hungry?" he asked, desperate for a change of topic.

Luckily, Kurt saw how embarrassed Blaine felt and helped him out, changing the subject quickly. After that, everything seemed to go well. Blaine stayed close to Jeff to make sure he didn't say anything stupid about him again but other than that, they had a great time. Cooper joined them, too, avoiding his wife who seemed to act more strangely than usually and after some time, Kristoff walked to them as well. Knowing that his father kept his eyes on him, he didn't try anything stupid, much to Blaine's relief. He wanted to spend this afternoon without fights and he knew it was only possible if Cooper's family didn't act like usually.

About two hours later, when Lily seemed to get tired of the crowd and all the games the played together, their friends decided that it was time to leave, so the two men could take care of the little girl.

"We have to repeat this" Jeff said as he and Nick walked to the door, hugging Blaine and Kurt one more time. "You should come down to the club one night."

"We have a kid, Jeff" Blaine said.

"Have you ever heard about babysitters?" Jeff winked and turned to Kurt. "Please, convince him. We all miss having him around."

"I will take care of it" Kurt said.

"I knew I liked you" Jeff laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug again.

"Okay, that's enough" Blaine said slowly and put an arm around Kurt when he was finally freed from Jeff's arms. "Thank you for coming, guys."

"Anytime" Nick smiled.

"I have to go, too" Mercedes said as she walked to them when Nick and Jeff left. "Your daughter could fall asleep in any second."

Blaine simply nodded. He didn't have much time to talk to Mercedes but it seemed like they were fine now. At least she didn't look like she could kill him with one look. It was something.

"See you on Monday" Mercedes said and hugged Kurt then turned to Blaine, hesitating. Blaine was surprised when she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, too.

"Does it mean I get a chance?" Blaine smirked.

"Only one" Mercedes replied. "Don't screw up."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"Believe me, I won't."

Once Mercedes was gone, Sam and Burt left, too. Now there were only Cooper and Kristoff in the living room, sitting on the ground beside Lily. If Blaine was correct, Cooper tried to teach his son how to play with the baby without hurting her. Oh, wait a second...

"Where's Sylvia?" Blaine frowned.

"I have no idea" Cooper said as he looked around. "She was here a minute ago."

Seconds later, Sylvia walked down the stairs, looking way too happy for Blaine's taste.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Blaine asked.

"I looked around" Sylvia shrugged. "It's a surprisingly nice place for someone like you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. They had been saved from Sylvia's comments so far but he had to realise that miracles never lasted forever. He took Kurt's hand, knowing that there was more coming. To his surprise, Sylvia didn't say anything after that, she only crouched down beside Lily and smiled at her.

"Such a beautiful young lady" she cooed.

Okay, something was definitely wrong with her.

"Well, thanks" Blaine said and hastily pulled Lily into his arms, not knowing what Sylvia's plan was. Because she was planning something for sure. "It's really late, guys, so..."

"Oh, of course" Cooper said. "Come on, honey. Let's go home."

Sylvia nodded and grabbed Kristoff's hand. Blaine raised an eyebrow as they walked to the door without saying goodbye. Blaine wasn't surprised that she didn't give them a hug but he hoped she would at least say something. Well, not this time.

"When will you come over?" Cooper asked as he hugged his brother.

"Uhm, let's see... Never?" Blaine offered.

"She's trying, Blaine" Cooper sighed. "Please, just try to be nice."

"Fine" Blaine rolled his eyes. "We will go over... someday."

Cooper laughed, shaking his head.

"Thanks, little bro" he said. "Good night, guys."

Blaine closed the door once the others were gone and leaned against it, closing his eyes. He was so damn tired... He couldn't wait to go to bed, pull Kurt into his arms, kiss him and have a good night sleep.

"We should bring Lily upstairs before taking care of this" Kurt said.

Blaine opened his eyes and groaned. They had to clean up in the living room but he so wasn't in the mood.

"Couldn't we do it tomorrow?" he asked.

"We will be quick" Kurt smiled.

"Fine" Blaine sighed and pushed himself away from the wall. "Let's do it."

Luckily, everything went smoothly upstairs. Lily was so tired that she almost fell asleep while emptying her bottle. Blaine kept talking to her until she fed but once she was done, she closed her eyes and was asleep before Blaine could put her down. Then he walked back downstairs to help Kurt who was already working on the living room or so Blaine thought. But as he walked down the stairs, he found out that Kurt wasn't there. He frowned and took a few steps forward, following the light noises coming from the kitchen.

"That was quick" Kurt smiled when he noticed Blaine.

"It was a long day for her" Blaine said. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt didn't reply for a whole minute, seemingly hesitating over something. Blaine stepped closer, reaching out towards Kurt in concern. Was something wrong? Had Sylvia said something when Blaine hadn't paid attention?

"I was wondering..." Kurt started, leaning against the counter. "Jeff told us some very interesting stories about you."

"You should just forget about them" Blaine said hastily.

"Should I?" Kurt asked and reached out, running his fingers down Blaine's chest. "Because I think we should try a few of them."

Blaine was pretty sure that his jaw hit the ground in that moment. Was Kurt trying to tell him... Did he really want... _that_?

"You look surprised" Kurt smiled.

"I-I just... You want to..."

"Yes, Blaine" Kurt said, pulling Blaine close to kiss him. "That's exactly what I want."

"Oh, God" Blaine moaned as Kurt's lips attacked his neck. "I... Are-are you sure?"

"Perfectly sure" Kurt answered without hesitation.

Blaine didn't need more. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, trying hard to hide from Kurt how insanely he wanted him. But he didn't have to hide it anymore. Kurt was right there, seemingly determined to make him come without even touching his cock.

"Close your eyes and let me take care of you" Kurt said seductively.

And that was exactly what Blaine did. He had no idea how they ended up on the ground, when they got out of their clothes, because Kurt's hot lips and gentle fingers all over his body made him forget about everything but that amazing man he held in his arms. Right until Kurt climbed into his lap, though. Then Blaine remembered that this wasn't all about himself and he wanted to make Kurt feel good, so he reached between Kurt's legs, stroked his hard on and then his hand slipped between his cheeks, circling around his hole.

Blaine opened his eyes wide when he realised that Kurt was already stretched and perfectly ready for him.

"Oh" he said in surprise. "So that's what you did while I was upstairs with Lily."

Kurt shrugged.

"You're not the only one with needs, Blaine" he said and leaned down to kiss Blaine. "God, I want you so badly."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but he forgot what it was the moment Kurt pressed himself down onto his cock, pushing himself all the way down surprisingly fast. Blaine was pretty sure his mind froze in that moment. It seemed like everything else disappeared and it was only him and Kurt in the world and oh, that incredible feeling. He grabbed Kurt's waist and squeezed, not hard enough to hurt him, only to feel that he was really here and this was really happening. Because even if Blaine had been with a lot of men in his life, none of them felt as good as Kurt. He couldn't believe that it was real, that something could be so magical.

But Kurt was. Okay, he knew that Kurt was amazing and he had imagined having sex with him a few times but this... This was a lot better than anything Blaine could have imagined. Kurt was beautiful, his hair messy and cheeks flushed and the way he parted his lips... Blaine sat up immediately and captured those lips with his, unable to control himself anymore.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders but didn't stop for a second, if anything, his movements seemed to become faster with every second. Blaine was close, so close that he could barely hold himself back but he had to. He wanted Kurt to come first. He reached down between their bodies and grabbed Kurt's cock, stroking it lightly before he tightened his fingers around it, moving his hand up and down at the speed of Kurt's movements.

Kurt gasped and threw back his head, slamming himself down onto Blaine's cock with much more force than before as he came, much to Blaine's relief because he lost it in that moment, too, the sensation too strong to suppress anymore.

Blaine fell back, bringing Kurt down with him onto the cold ground. It wasn't too comfortable but he so didn't care. He was the happiest man of the world and he couldn't stop smiling, not even minutes after his orgasm passed and they caught their breaths.

"It was so..."

"I know" Kurt laughed. "We should have done it sooner."

"So you don't regret it?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all" Kurt answered.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Blaine said and closed his eyes, tightening his arms around Kurt.

"Uhm... Blaine"

"Please, let me sleep" Blaine moaned.

"We're lying on the kitchen's floor" Kurt pointed out.

"That's right" Blaine nodded.

"And we should go upstairs" Kurt said.

"Do we have to?" Blaine asked and opened his eyes to look up at Kurt.

"I won't sleep here, so if you want to sleep with me..." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine groaned and pushed himself up from the floor. Kurt was so cruel sometimes. He quickly grabbed the two towels they had left on the table earlier that day, handed Kurt one of them and quickly cleaned himself with the other. Kurt raised an eyebrow at that.

"Too tired to shower" Blaine explained.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"You're horrible" he said.

"But you love me" Blaine smirked.

"Luckily, for you" Kurt nodded.

Blaine was about to kiss Kurt again when the doorbell rang. They both turned towards the door, frowning.

"Who can it be?" Kurt asked.

"We will find out soon" Blaine said quickly pulled up his pants while Kurt did the same with his own clothes.

They walked to the door together, holding hands. When they got there, Blaine opened the door and frowned as he found two policemen standing in front of them.

"Can I help you?" he asked uncertainly. He had no idea what the police could do there.

"Which one of you is Blaine Anderson?" one man asked seriously. Blaine had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

"That's me" Blaine said.

"Mr Anderson, you are arrested for drug possession and dealing" the man said.

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"You have to come with us" the policeman said.

Blaine looked at Kurt in horror. Not even in his most horrible nightmares had he imagined that something like this could happen to him and he had no idea what to do now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Wow, so many reviews. Thank you, guys! You are right, Sylvia is horrible and here she is again... So be prepared!**

Kurt needed a whole minute to come out of the shock. He couldn't believe that there were policemen standing in front of their house, demanding that Blaine go with them. It was completely unbelievable. Blaine wasn't a criminal, he knew that.

"It must be a mistake" he said quietly.

"Of course it is" Blaine said angrily. "I'm not a drug dealer."

"Mr Anderson, calm down" one man said.

"Don't tell me what to do" Blaine said.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. They had to stay calm. The last thing he wanted was to see Blaine in even bigger trouble.

"We would like to look around in your house" the other man said.

"No. You're not allowed to step into my home" Blaine said.

"We have a warrant, Mr Anderson" the first man said.

"I don't care! My daughter is sleeping, I won't let you..."

"Blaine" Kurt whispered again, putting a calming hand on Blaine's shoulder. He turned towards the policemen, forcing out a small smile. "Go ahead. We have nothing to hide."

Blaine muttered something and shook his head but stepped aside to let the men inside. Kurt stayed with him as the two men walked upstairs, seemingly knowing what to look for. They followed the policemen, making sure they didn't disturb Lily in her sleep. Blaine wouldn't let them do that, not even if he got arrested. They already overstepped, he wouldn't let them go further.

"Are you gonna tell us what you are looking for?" Kurt asked as they stopped at their bedroom.

The two men didn't say a single word. They searched through their belongings, something Blaine could barely stand without commenting it. Noone had the right to treat them like this. They were decent people.

Or so he believed. Because a minute later, one of the men pulled out two packages from his nightstand and Blaine's eyes widened. Even if he didn't use drugs anymore, he knew what those pills could be. And they didn't mean anything good for him.

"Can you explain this?" the man asked.

"I..." Blaine didn't know what to say. "I have no idea what those pills are. They don't belong to me."

"Of course" the man muttered.

"I'm not a drug dealer!" Blaine shouted.

Just when Kurt was afraid that Blaine would hit one of the men – or possibly both of them – Lily started crying. She must have heard her father's loud voice and woken up to it.

"I will take care of this" Kurt said and since noone stopped him, he left the room and went to Lily, trying to calm his nerves as he did so. Blaine was in huge trouble and he had no idea what to do now. They surely couldn't do anything stupid, so it was his first job to make sure Blaine remained calm. Then he had to find out what would happen to Blaine now and then find a solution.

He grabbed Lily from the crib and walked back into their room, scared to leave Blaine alone longer than necessary. He gasped as he walked back inside and found his boyfriend standing between the policemen, his hands already handcuffed behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Kurt shrieked.

"We already told you. Mr Anderson is arrested for drug dealing" one man said.

"He's not a drug dealer!" Kurt said.

"Are you trying to tell me that he uses all of these?" the other man asked, showing him the pills. "Or do you use drugs as well?"

"Leave him out of this" Blaine hissed and took a deep breath before turning to Kurt. "It will be alright."

"But Blaine..."

"Call Cooper. He will know what to do" Blaine said.

Kurt's heart broke when he saw how Blaine looked at his daughter.

"Would you... take care of her?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Kurt nodded. "Don't worry about her. She will be safe with me."

Blaine nodded silently. That was all he wanted to know.

Kurt followed them all the way to the door, trying to give as much support as he could. Blaine surely needed it right now. He only broke down when Blaine disappeared from his eyes. He fell to his knees, his arms still tight around Lily, rocking her back and forth.

"It's gonna be alright" he whispered.

But he wasn't sure if it was right. Blaine was in huge trouble and he could just hope that Cooper would find a way to help his brother.

~ o ~

It was the longest night of Kurt's life. Once he was able to speak properly, he called Cooper and told him what had happened to his brother. Cooper arrived twenty minutes later and he didn't seem much calmer than Kurt. He kept pacing in the living room, asking Kurt several questions and calling people, most certainly his lawyers. Kurt didn't really pay attention. He was still in shock and barely could keep himself together. He tried to soothe Lily but the baby must have felt that something was wrong because she didn't want to sleep back. So Kurt kept her in his arms, telling her that it was going to be alright over and over again.

"I don't care if it's too late" Cooper growled angrily. "I pay you to be available all the time."

Kurt glanced at the man in worry. He had never seen Cooper like this. He was always so calm and patient.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do" Cooper told the person on the other end of the line. "Yeah. I will be waiting for your call."

He disconnected the call and took a deep breath before turning to Kurt again with a very fake smile on his face.

"We have to wait a little" he said.

"It's really bad, right?" Kurt asked.

"I work with the best lawyers. If someone can help Blaine, it's them" Cooper replied.

"You didn't answer my question" Kurt said.

Cooper sighed and sat down beside Kurt, looking at the baby in his arms.

"Do you think you can take care of her?" he asked. "It might take some time until... you know."

"Of course I can" Kurt said. "I promised Blaine that I would keep her safe and that's exactly what I'm planning to do."

"Even if he won't leave jail for a while?" Cooper asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"He's in huge trouble this time. I'm not sure I can help him out of this" Cooper said.

"There has to be a way" Kurt said desperately.

"They found drugs in his room. A lot of drugs" Cooper said, glancing at Kurt in worry. "Are you sure he didn't..."

"Do you honestly think that your brother is a drug dealer?" Kurt gasped.

"Honestly? I don't know" Cooper said. "He had problems before..."

"Blaine is not a drug dealer" Kurt said. "Believe me, I would know about it. He might have been a horrible person before but he's changed. He's a great guy and good father of his daughter. He would never sell drugs."

"How did it end up in your room then?" Cooper asked.

Now that was a good question. Kurt was pretty sure that those pills hadn't been there before. He had cleaned up in the bedroom the previous day and there hadn't been anything in the nightstand. Someone must have put it there while...

Kurt's eyes widened in realization. There was only one person who had been upstairs in their room and it was someone they didn't trust at all: Cooper's own wife.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked.

"Sylvia" Kurt said carefully. "She was upstairs alone."

"You can't honestly think..."

"Honestly? I'm not perfectly sure that she wouldn't do such a thing" Kurt said seriously.

Cooper sighed heavily and looked away. Kurt frowned as he watched the man. That was so not the reaction he expected from him.

"Cooper, is there something you don't tell me?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean" Cooper said, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Is everything alright with you and her?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"She... she might have some problems... It's not what you think, though, I keep an eye on her and it's not like she's capable of such a thing" Cooper said.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked.

"Look, it's not something I want to discuss with you..."

"My boyfriend is in jail and it's possible that your wife is responsible for it! I need to know" Kurt said in frustration.

Still, Cooper didn't answer. He smiled sadly and took a few deep breaths before getting up to his feet.

"I have to go" he said. "I will call you once I know more."

"Cooper..."

"He will be fine" Cooper said. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to him."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Cooper stormed out of the room before he could do anything. Kurt looked after him in concern. He felt like there was something he didn't tell Kurt and the man had a bad feeling that it had to do something with Sylvia and the drugs the police had found in the bedroom. Something was definitely not right with Cooper's wife and Kurt was perfectly sure that she was behind this.

~ o ~

Blaine pulled up his knees to his chest and tried not to cry. How could things turn so horribly wrong? Just when his life started getting better. Just when he had a real family, a beautiful baby daughter and an amazing man by his side, a cozy little home and a job that actually paid well enough to have a comfortable life with his loved ones. And now here he was, sitting in a cell, waiting for something to happen. He was so scared. There was that guy in the cell next to his own, about twice his size and Blaine was pretty sure that he was here because he had killed someone. That guy was definitely scary and he so didn't want to share his cell with him. Or anyone else. He wasn't a criminal after all. He didn't deserve to be here.

He tried to calm his nerves enough to think. Someone must have hated him badly if they were capable of doing this to him. Because noone deserved to be arrested for something they didn't commit. He would never do such a thing to anyone but it looked like he had an enemy who wanted to destroy him completely. He just didn't know who it could be. He had never let anyone into his bedroom, except for Kurt but Kurt would never hurt him like this. Kurt loved him.

Kurt... he missed him so much. He wanted to pull him into his arms and forget everything else. But he was so scared that he would lose him, too. He couldn't be sure if Kurt trusted him after all. Kurt might think that Blaine was a drug dealer and now work hard to take his daughter away from him. God, what if he lost everyone he loved? Could fate be so cruel to him?

"Anderson, you have a visitor."

Blaine jumped as the door of his cell opened and tried to process what he had just heard. A visitor... Was he allowed to have visitors? And who could it be?

"Move. I don't have the whole day" the guy in front of him said impatiently.

Blaine jumped to his feet and walked to the door, trying to calm his nerves. He was so nervous and scared and he definitely needed someone to tell him that he was going to be fine. He needed Kurt to be here, to make sure he still had him and Lily...

Blaine's eyes widened as he was led into a small room and he found Cooper waiting for him there.

"Hey, little bro" Cooper said quietly.

"It wasn't me" Blaine said immediately.

Cooper sighed sadly. Blaine had told him this so many times...

"Seriously, Cooper" Blaine said in frustration. "I know what you think but you have to trust me this time. I'm not a drug dealer."

"How did you get those drugs?" Cooper asked.

"Those aren't mine" Blaine said. "Please, believe me. I have no idea how they ended up in my home. I'm not on drugs. Not anymore."

Cooper sighed again but nodded. Maybe he believed Blaine after all.

"That's what Kurt said, too" he said quietly.

"Does he believe me?" Blaine asked hopefully. Ever since he had been led away from home, he had been thinking about the possibility that Kurt might not believe him and wanted to leave him. But his boyfriend knew that he wasn't a bad person. That was all he needed.

"Of course" Cooper smiled. "And I think I believe you, too."

"It wasn't me" Blaine said again.

"You already said that. It still doesn't help us figure out who might be responsible for this" Cooper said.

"I have no idea" Blaine sighed. "But-but you can help me, right? You can get me out of here."

"I'm trying" Cooper said carefully. "It's not that easy, though. You're in serious trouble this time."

"What does it mean?" Blaine asked in worry.

"It means that we need to find that person who did this to you" Cooper explained. "If we can't find them, I'm not sure if there's a way to help you."

Blaine almost fainted in that moment. How was it possible? His brother had money, he had the best lawyers, he could surely find a way out of here...

"Are you alright?" Cooper asked in concern.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked back.

"Nobody hurt you, right?" Cooper asked again.

Blaine blinked in surprise. Did Cooper really think that... was it possible that he could get hurt while being in here?

"No. I'm fine" Blaine answered. At least for now.

"I will make sure you get a cell on your own, so noone can touch you. Please, do me a favor and don't get into trouble. I will do what I can to get you out of here but you have to be patient" Cooper said.

"Patient, right" Blaine nodded slowly. "Are Kurt and Lily alright?"

"They are still in shock, I guess, but other than that, they are perfectly fine" Cooper said.

"Can you... can you keep an eye on them?" Blaine asked. "If someone broke into our home, they might be in danger. I couldn't bear if anything happened to them. Please, Coop. You have to keep them safe."

"I will. I promise you, Blaine" Cooper said.

Blaine sighed in relief. He trusted his brother. He knew that Cooper would make sure nothing happened to his boyfriend or his daughter. He was the best for the job.

"Thank you" he said.

"I have to go now" Cooper said and stood up. "Just... be careful, okay? And don't do anything stupid."

"I won't" Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, then" Cooper nodded and hugged his brother briefly. "I'm really worried about you, little brother."

"Well, I trust you to get me out of here" Blaine said with a forced smile.

Cooper nodded and after hugging Blaine again, he moved towards the door. Blaine watched his brother leave, his smile still in place. Right until Cooper left. Blaine's smile disappeared instantly and he sighed heavily, trying so hard to not cry. He wasn't fine at all. He just wanted to get out of here and back to his family. That was all he needed.

~ o ~

Kurt felt so useless. He had called Cooper several times, desperate to get informations about Blaine. He wanted to be there with him so badly but he couldn't leave Lily alone. Not now. He had promised Blaine to keep her safe and he wouldn't let her out of his sight, not until Blaine was back with them safely. It also meant that he wouldn't see Blaine for a while since he couldn't visit him with a baby. If they would let him see Blaine at all. He knew that Cooper had some trouble with it, too, and he needed to use his connections to be able to see Blaine. Kurt didn't have such friends who could help him, so even if it broke his heart, he had to stay still and wait for Cooper to do something, hoping that Blaine was alright and nothing happened to him. That was what made him so worried. He had heard so many horror stories, he was scared that Blaine could get injured or even worse. He wouldn't be able to survive that.

To distract himself, he and Lily went to see Burt later that day and spent the whole afternoon in the man's shop. It didn't really make Kurt feel better but his father tried really hard to help him. Luckily, Burt believed him. He knew that Blaine wasn't a bad guy and agreed with Kurt that somebody else must have been behind all of this. He didn't really think that Kurt was right about Cooper's wife, though. He didn't like her either but didn't believe that she would be able to do something like this. So Kurt was back to nothing. He had noone to blame because he couldn't think of anyone else who was capable of such a thing.

He sighed as he walked through the front door. His father had offered him to stay with him for the night, so he wouldn't be alone with Lily but Kurt didn't take the offer. Lily needed her own room, her own things and being as close to normal as possible. The house seemed so empty without Blaine, though. It was way too silent, it was too dark and Kurt felt so alone without his boyfriend. He couldn't imagine how Blaine might have felt. It must have been far worse for him.

He put Lily into the playpen and turned towards the kitchen. They had to eat something, both of them. He had to be strong for Lily, so he had to eat something, even if he wasn't hungry at all. But before he could take a step, he heard noises coming from upstairs. Kurt froze immediately. It was obvious that they weren't alone. He looked at Lily, considering to take the baby into his arms and run as fast as he could. That was what he should have done but he couldn't just leave like that, not when there was an intruder in their home, possibly the person who was responsible for Blaine's arrest.

"Stay here" he told Lily, even if he knew that the girl couldn't leave the playpen without help.

He quickly went through the living room, trying to find a weapon he could use to defend himself and Lily but there was nothing he could really use. Only souvenirs, books... Books. Yeah, a heavy book would make it. He grabbed the heaviest item he could find and then walked to the stairs. He silently opened the baby gate and left it open in case he had to run. He would be a lot faster this way. He did the same with the other gate on the top of the stairs and then went to the nursery where he believed the noises came from.

"Sylvia?" he gasped, dropping the book in surprise.

Sylvia was standing in the middle of the room, seemingly going through Lily's things. She quickly dropped the toy she held in her hands and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sylvia asked.

"This is my home" Kurt said angrily. "The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

Sylvia was silent for almost a whole minute. But as Kurt opened his mouth to tell her that he would call the police if she didn't leave, she smiled and walked closer to him.

"Your home, right?" she shook her head. "My husband gave you the money for this place. I have more right to be here than you."

"It was Blaine's inheritance" Kurt replied. "We bought a lot of things from my money, by the way, but it's really none of your concern. I want to know what you are doing here."

"I have to take care of Lily" Sylvia said. "Poor little girl. Her mother left her, her father was arrested, she has nobody but me now."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt frowned. Was she insane or something?

"Cooper and I are her only family. It's obvious that we have to raise her now that her father is out of the picture" Sylvia said slowly.

"Out of the picture? Blaine is innocent! Cooper's lawyers will find a way to proove that!" Kurt said.

"No, they won't" Sylvia smirked. "I made sure they had enough proof against him."

Kurt's eyes widened. Did she really say that she was responsible for Blaine's arrest?

"You-you left the drugs in the nightstand" Kurt said quietly. "You called the police."

"You're not that stupid after all" Sylvia smiled.

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly. "Blaine is a good man, he..."

"He almost destroyed my family!" Sylvia shouted. "Cooper wants to leave me, you know? He wants to get a divorce. I can't let it happen!"

"And you think that it's because of Blaine?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Of course it's because of him!" Sylvia shouted.

Kurt took a tentative step back. Sylvia was clearly insane. He had to get help.

"We will discuss this, okay?" he said carefully. "Just let me call Cooper first."

"No" Slyvia said quickly. "You can't! I'm not ready. I need more time!"

"More time for what?" Kurt asked.

"I can't let them know about it" Sylvia muttered, seemingly to herself and not to answer Kurt's question.

Kurt took another step backwards. Sylvia must be really sick if she talked to herself like this. And he wasn't comfortable around her at all.

"No more time" Sylvia muttered and made her way to the door.

Kurt tried to stop her but she pushed him away with surprisingly much strength. Kurt winced as his back hit the wall but went after her immediately, trying to stop her. She needed help before she could do something bad. Not to mention that they had to talk to the police to let them know Blaine was innocent.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm bringing my daughter home" Sylvia replied.

"Your... what?" Kurt asked as he grabbed Sylvia's arm.

"Let me go" Sylvia hissed. "She's mine. I have to take her home."

"I won't let you touch Lily" Kurt said determinedly. "I won't even let you go near her."

"She's my daughter!" Sylvia screamed.

"No, she isn't!" Kurt shouted. "Listen, you need help. You are sick, Sylvia. Just let me call Cooper..."

"No!" Sylvia screamed again and pushed Kurt away as hard as she could.

It happened so fast. Kurt's grip on her arms loosened and then disappeared completely as he fell against the railing and then, losing his balance, he rolled down the stairs, landing beside the playpen. Sylvia's eyes widened in horror as she looked down at the unmoving body and she quickly ran down the stairs to check on Kurt. He was still breathing but he was unconscious. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't kill him after all.

No. It was just an accident. She didn't mean to hurt him at all.

It wasn't even an accident. It was all Kurt's fault, he had tried to stop her.

He had tried to hurt her. Yeah, he definitely deserved this.

Sylvia smiled as she stood up and walked to the playpen where Lily was sitting in the corner, crying. She must have seen Kurt's fall and it scared her. Poor baby. Sylvia pulled her into her arms and started rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay, sweetheart" she said. "They can't hurt us anymore. We are safe. I will make sure none of them can go near you ever again."

Sylvia put the baby back into the playpen until she walked upstairs and quickly grabbed a few things they would need later. Then she grabbed Lily's bag and walked back to the girl. Lily was still crying and didn't calm down the slightest as Sylvia pulled her into her arms. Sylvia sighed, shaking her head. It was all because of Blaine and the other guy... Right, Kurt. Sylvia glanced down at the unconscious man at her feet. He was disgusting, just like Blaine. But it didn't matter anymore. She had what she wanted and there was nobody who could stop her now. They wouldn't find her, not if she could help it.

Sylvia started singing quietly as she made her way to the door, rocking Lily gently. She knew that the baby would calm down sooner or later. Kids at this age were easy to handle. Lily would get used to her new life really quickly, she knew that.

And then they would be so happy together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone!**

 **First of all, thank you for reading this story! Also huge thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter. I always love hearing your thoughts. I mean, reading them.:)**

 **This is a really sad chapter but I hope you still like it.**

 **I have to go on a few last-minute trips before the holidays, so I'm not sure when I will be able to update the next chapter but it will happen before Christmas, I promise.**

Kurt moaned as pain shot through his head and only a second later, it was followed by nausea. He took a deep breath and pressed his eyes closed, scared that he would throw up. He was pretty sure that he couldn't make it to the bathroom in time. His whole body was in pain and even breathing was hard.

"Son, can you hear me?"

It was his dad. His dad who sounded so worried. Was something wrong?

"Dad?" His voice was hoarse and weak. Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

Kurt gave himself another second of rest and then gathered his strength and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, taking in the sight in front of him. Why was everything so white?

"Thank God you're awake" Burt said.

Kurt turned his head to look at his father, trying to shut out the beeping sounds that just make his head hurt more. Burt was sitting beside him, squeezing his hand so tight that it hurt and Kurt could tell that he had been crying.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kurt asked in confusion. He didn't remember anything but it seemed awfully familiar. The pain, the worry in his father's eyes...

Kurt felt a wave of panic run through him. Horrible memories from the past hit him, making him forget about everything else for a whole second. The accident... Everything was like this after the accident. Even the hospital room was similar to this.

But then he reminded himself that it had been over a year ago. He was over it, he was happy again. He had Blaine and Lily and he wasn't alone anymore... Right? Or was it just a dream?

"Kurt, calm down" Burt said.

"Blaine... It wasn't just a dream, right? I'm with Blaine now..."

"Yes" Burt said hastily. Kurt was injured, he shouldn't move so much and he definitely didn't need the panic.

"Thank God" Kurt said in relief. So it wasn't just a dream. But what was he doing in the hospital then?

"I-I should call a doctor" Burt said and wanted to stand up but Kurt tightened his hand on his father's arm as much as he could.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, you are injured..."

"I need to know" Kurt said.

Something was very wrong. Burt took a few deep breaths, seemingly not knowing what to say. He seemed so... old. Just like after the accident.

"How much do you remember?" Burt asked carefully.

Kurt had to think about it. He certainly remembered that he had moved in with Blaine and Lily. Oh, and then there was the party. He definitely remembered the party. And then, nothing.

"I..."

Suddenly all of his memories returned and Kurt forgot how to breath for a second. Blaine had been arrested. He had been taken from their home and Kurt couldn't help him... He had felt so awful and had spent the day with his father. Then they had gotten home with Lily but they hadn't been alone. Sylvia... She was insane. She had wanted Lily...

"Where is Lily?" Kurt asked as he sat up, regretting it immediately as pain shot through his body and he wasn't able to breath again.

"Kurt..."

"Where is Lily?" Kurt asked in panic.

"We don't know" Burt replied.

"Sylvia... It was Sylvia. She's insane, she wants Lily for herself..." He was crying. He had promised Blaine that he would keep Lily safe and he had failed. God, what would Blaine think about him now?

"Kurt, you have to calm down" Burt said. "We know everything. Cooper already talked to the police and told them everything. They will find them."

"She-she took Lily, right?" Kurt asked. He felt so guilty.

"And her son, too" Burt said carefully. "Listen, you need to rest. Let me get you a doctor or..."

Suddenly, the door opened and Kurt looked up to see who was behind it. He just cried harder when he saw Blaine step through the door with Cooper following him closely.

"Blaine" Kurt cried.

"Hey" Blaine said quietly and quickly went to Kurt to pull him into his arms. "You're awake. God, when Cooper told me what happened to you..."

"I'm sorry" Kurt said. "I promised you to keep her safe and I failed. I'm so sorry."

"Kurt, you have to calm down" Burt said in worry. His son was injured, he had to rest and the panic wasn't good for him.

"No! I-I will help you find them..."

Kurt made a weak attempt to get up from the bed but Blaine pushed him back down.

"Kurt, honey, please look at me" Blaine said quietly.

"We have to find them!" Kurt said.

"We will" Blaine said. "The police is already searching for them. They can't go too far."

"She's insane, Blaine" Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm. "She-she thought that Lily was her daughter. I-I tried to stop her and call help but she..."

"We know, Kurt." It was Cooper this time. His voice was so quiet, barely more than a whisper. And he looked like crap. He was pale and seemingly tired. This must have been horrible for him, too.

"You have to rest, honey" Blaine said gently. "Don't worry about Lily. We will handle this. You need to focus on yourself. You have a head injury, two broken ribs and a lot of bruises."

"Oh" Kurt said in surprise. He was so worried about Lily that he had forgotten about his injuries but now that Blaine pointed it out, he felt the pain again.

"Thank God Cooper went to check on you two" Burt sighed. "I don't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't found you so fast."

Kurt looked at Cooper again. He looked so much older than usually and Kurt could tell that he felt responsible for what happened. He didn't look at them at all, he stayed in the background and kept his eyes on the wall.

"Thank you" Kurt said quietly.

Cooper glanced at him for a second but then turned away again. There was so much guilt in his eyes. Kurt had a feeling that there was something more he didn't know about. He wanted to ask Cooper about it but he felt so tired... He felt like he could fall asleep in any second.

"We should let you sleep" Burt said when he saw how close his son was to pass out.

"No, I'm fine" Kurt said weakly.

"Your dad is right" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Sleep, honey. Everything will be fine."

"But..."

"Don't worry about Lily, okay?" Blaine smiled at him. Kurt could still tell that he was close to tears. "We will get her back."

Kurt fought against exhaustion as long as he could. He tried to keep his eyes open and he managed to stay awake for a while but too soon a doctor joined them and checked his injuries. He gave Kurt some medicines for the pain, and although Kurt wanted to protest, so he could stay awake and be there for Blaine who needed him more than ever, he was in so much pain and he took the medicines in the end. The effect was instant, he was too weak to fight anymore. He opened his mouth to tell Blaine that everything would be alright but he fell asleep before it could have happened.

~ o ~

When Kurt woke up again, he was in the same hospital bed but he didn't feel so tired anymore. The pain seemed to be easier to bear, too. Although it made hard for him to breath, his head seemed to be clear, at least as clear as it could be after a head injury. He looked down and smiled when his eyes landed on Blaine's sleeping form, sitting in the uncomfortable chair beside his bed, still holding his hand. Kurt reached out to stroke Blaine's hair but the movement made his ribs hurt so much that he couldn't breath. He fell back, wincing in pain. Blaine sat up immediately, seemingly panicked.

"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Kurt said weakly.

"Should I call the doctor?" Blaine asked in worry.

"No. Just... give me a second" Kurt managed to say.

He tried to relax. It helped a little, although he stillfelt horrible, he could finally breath properly. He forced out a small smile as he looked at Blaine.

"See? I'm fine" he said.

"You don't look fine" Blaine replied.

"I will be" Kurt said. "Do you know anything about Sylvia?"

"Not yet" Blaine sighed.

"Blaine..."

"I'm fine" Blaine said quickly.

"No, you aren't" Kurt said.

Blaine looked away, taking deep breaths. Kurt could tell that he was close to tears.

"It's fine, Blaine. If it makes it easier for you, just cry" Kurt said.

"I don't want to" Blaine said, looking up at Kurt again. "I want to find that bitch and beat the crap out of her."

"Blaine, you can't think rationally..."

"Can't I?" Blaine asked. "She sent me to jail. She almost killed you and then she took my daughter. I want her to pay for everything."

"She's sick, Blaine" Kurt said gently.

"It doesn't mean she can do whatever she wants" Blaine said seriously. "She will pay for this, Kurt. I won't rest until I make sure she's locked up somewhere safe where she can't hurt anyone anymore."

Now that Blaine reminded him on the events of the past two days, Kurt frowned. He was so worried about Lily that he had forgotten that Blaine shouldn't have been here at all. It made him worried. What if he was still unconscious and he had this all only in his head?

"You're here" he said.

"Yes, Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"I-I don't understand" Kurt frowned.

"What, honey?" Blaine asked.

"You were arrested. They took you away..."

"Cooper helped me" Blaine explained. "They didn't really wanted to let me go but when they found out what Sylvia did to you and Lily, it was a lot easier to convince them that I was innocent."

"At least you are free" Kurt sighed. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's still not over but I'm sure once they catch Sylvia and she tells the police the truth, we will be free again" Blaine said.

"God, Blaine, I was so worried about you..."

"Me too" Blaine nodded. "That place was awful. I don't want to go back there ever again."

Kurt made an attempt to sit up but he failed, hissing in pain again. Damn, his ribs hurt like hell.

"Hey, don't move" Blaine said gently.

"I never hurt anyone in my life but I think I will slap Sylvia for this" Kurt said. "God, I'm so worried about Lily. She must be so scared."

Blaine blinked hard to fight back the tears threatening to escape his eyes. He couldn't do that, not right now. Kurt needed him, he couldn't show how scared he was.

"We will find her" Blaine said, his voice breaking, no matter how hard he tried to look strong.

"You shouldn't stay with me" Kurt said. "I'm fine. You should help the others find her."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it painfully. He felt so useless.

"I tried" Blaine said. "When I made sure you were fine, Cooper and I went to their house. Then he called Sylvia's parents, her friends, everyone. We tried. But we don't know where she is."

Blaine was close to tears again. Kurt was right, he should be out there, searching for his daughter and not let the police do the job. He was Lily's father after all. It was his job to keep his daughter safe but how could he do it when he had no idea how to find her?

"I'm the worst father ever" Blaine said.

"Don't say that" Kurt said gently.

"I failed to protect you. I wasn't there to save you and I can't do anything to find my daughter!" Blaine said.

"We will find them, Blaine" Kurt said gently.

"What if it will be too late?" Blaine asked.

Kurt couldn't answer the question.

~ o ~

"Mommy, I'm thirsty."

Sylvia took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. Damn, the kids were driving her crazy. First Lily who had been crying for hours until she fell asleep in exhaustion, then Kristoff with his stupid questions about Cooper... She didn't want to yell but she was close to that point. Why couldn't the kids help her? She just wanted the best for them.

"We are almost there" she said.

"But mommy..."

"Ten freaking minutes!" Sylvia shouted.

They already should have arrived but things hadn't gone easily. First there had been Lily who had thrown that huge tantrum when they had left the house. Sylvia had panicked, not knowing what she should do to make her feel better. She had wasted too much time for the baby but then she had decided to let her cry and she had gone to get her son and a few things they would need until Cooper joined them. Then she had been driving around the town for a while, not knowing where to go. She had wanted to stay home but she had been scared that Blaine and his boyfriend would cause them trouble. They would have lied to the authorities, telling them that she was dangeorus when she only wanted the best for all of them. They didn't deserve to be happy and they certainly didn't deserve Lily. Blaine was a horrible man and she wouldn't let him get Lily back from her.

When she had finally figured out what to do, Lily had fallen asleep, so they couldn't stop at the food store like she wanted to. She had waited for a while for the baby to wake up again but it seemed like Lily was completely against her, not helping her at all. It was all Blaine's fault. He had raised her like this but Sylvia would make sure Lily grew up as a normal girl and she wouldn't be like her father.

No, Lily would be like her father, her new father who would love her so much. Cooper. Because he was the best person for the job. He was probably confused right now because he had spent way too much time with his brother but once they arrived and settled down, Sylvia would call him and let him know where to find them. She would explain everything and Cooper would believe her. Because he still loved her, no matter how hard Blaine had tried to take him away from her.

When they had almost arrived, Sylvia had stopped for a few minutes, telling Kristoff to watch his sister until she bought a few things for them they would need later. The kids were surely hungry, she had to cook them something when they arrived. They would probably sleep after that, or so she hoped. She really needed a few minutes just for herself. She had wanted a second child but she hadn't realised how hard it was when she had a baby and her son as well. It was exhausting. And it made her frustrated.

As she yelled at her son, Kristoff fell silent, pressing his back into his seat. Seconds later, he started crying. Sylvia groaned, rolling her eyes. Just in the right moment...

"Don't cry, sweetie" she cooed. "Mommy is a little... tired right now but everything will be fine once we arrive."

"Where is daddy?" Kristoff asked.

"He has to work but he will join us soon" Sylvia lied easily.

"I want daddy" Kristoff cried.

"Well, you can't always get what you want" Sylvia replied. "Be quiet. I have to drive."

"Daddy" Kristoff cried again.

"I said shut up!" Sylvia yelled.

Lily woke up to her loud voice and a second later, she was crying, too.

"Don't do this to me" Sylvia muttered.

She really had to be fast and call Cooper as soon as she could because she certainly needed help with these two.

~ o ~

When Kurt fell asleep, Blaine left his room to get a coffee for himself. It had been a long day and he was tired like hell but he wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep again, not until he had Lily safely in his arms. It was time to call Cooper again anyway if the police hadn't called him so far. It meant that they hadn't found anything yet but Blaine needed to know more. He was getting crazy from waiting and he couldn't be patient anymore. He had to get his daughter back.

To his surprise, as he left Kurt's room, he almost bumped into Burt who was standing outside the room with Cooper standing beside him.

"Kurt?" Burt asked as he peeked inside over Blaine's shoulder.

"He's asleep" Blaine explained. "You can go inside, I know he wouldn't mind. I will be back in a few minutes, too, I just need a coffee."

"Of course" Burt nodded.

He stepped inside and when it became clear that Cooper wouldn't join him, he closed the door behind him. Blaine took a deep breath as he faced his brother. He had been nice to him when they had been in Kurt's room before but only because he was worried about Kurt. It didn't mean he would act like they were fine when noone else was around. Blaine was angry with his brother for allowing his wife to do this to his family and wouldn't be able to forgive his brother anytime soon.

"News?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Cooper answered. "Look, Blaine, I..."

"Then we have nothing to talk about" Blaine said and before Cooper could say anything, he turned around and left his brother.

"Blaine, we have to talk about this" Cooper said as he caught up with Blaine again. "I know you're probably angry with me. I screwed up, I get it."

"Seriously?" Blaine asked as he turned back to his brother. "Your crazy wife got me arrested. She almost killed my boyfriend and she kidnapped my daughter! How the hell could you not realise that something was wrong with her?"

He didn't need that coffee at all. Just seeing Cooper made him forget about exhaustion. He turned back around and ignoring his brother, he started walking back to Kurt's room.

"I tried to help her, okay?" Cooper said as he ran after Blaine. "I just... I never thought it was so serious."

Blaine stopped before he could open the door, slowly turning his head to look at his brother. Did Cooper really say that he... No, it couldn't be true.

"You knew that she was sick" Blaine said quietly.

"It-it started after Kristoff's birth" Cooper explained. "She was... she is depressed. But she felt so ashamed, I couldn't let you know..."

"You knew that she was sick and you didn't tell me!" Blaine said, his voice a lot louder this time. He didn't care, though. He was so angry, he felt like he could punch Cooper. Yeah, he definitely needed to punch Cooper.

"Look, I'm really sorry..."

"Do you think it makes anything better?" Blaine interrupted, getting into his brother's personal space. "Do you think that you knowing about her condition makes me feel better the slightest?"

"Blaine, I..."

"I trsuted you!" Blaine shouted. "I thought you only wanted the best for me..."

"Because that's right!" Cooper said. "Just let me explain, please..."

"Why are you defending her like that?" Blaine asked. He was so blinded by anger that he couldn't think rationally. "You're on her side, right?"

"What?" Cooper asked.

"I can't believe you did this to me" Blaine said, laughing as if he lost his mind. "That's why you are here and not searching for her, right? You don't want to find her. You want to be here to see me break and then disappear with my daughter."

"Blaine, you can't honestly think that..."

"You fucking asshole!" Blaine shouted.

Inside the room, Kurt woke up to the loud voices. He looked around in confusion and was about to ask his father about them when he heard a loud bang from the other side of the door. Burt got up from his chair immediately and ran to the door. What greeted them on the other side was something Kurt had never expected from Blaine. He held his brother's shirt with one hand, pressing him to the wall, and was about to hit Cooper, probably not the first time.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt shouted.

"This is all his fault!" Blaine shouted and raised his hand again.

"Dad, do something!" Kurt said desperately. He slowly pushed himself up from the bed but he was still too slow to get to Blaine in time.

Luckily, Burt wasn't. He grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled his hand back before he could punch Cooper or do something equally horrible he would regret later.

"Let me go!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, you have to calm down..." Cooper said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Blaine said angrily, desperately trying to pull his hand free of Burt's grip.

"Blaine, calm down and step back" Burt said.

In that moment, Blaine finally broke. It happened so suddenly. One moment he was struggling to break free and in the next one, he was kneeling on the ground, sobbing loudly.

"Lily..." he cried.

Nobody moved around him, except for Kurt who finally walked out of the room and with much effort, he knelt down beside Blaine, pulling him into his arms.

"Blaine..."

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder and cried, giving all of his desperation and fear into his sobs. Kurt didn't care about the pain. He pressed his lips together and held Blaine in his arms, trying to comfort him.

"Lily" Blaine cried again, clinging into Kurt desperately.

"We will find her" Kurt said quietly. "I swear, Blaine. We will find her."

Kurt Hummel wasn't a religious man. But in that moment as he held his boyfriend in his arms, he found himself praying for whatever bigger force was able to hear his thoughts to help them find Lily. Because he knew that he would lose Blaine if they didn't find the little girl soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **There is only an epilogue left, I will hopefully update it sometime next week.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

Kurt forced his eyes open, blinking rapidly to stay awake. It was so hard, though. He was in pain and his body was desperate for some rest but he couldn't fall asleep, not now. Blaine finally stopped crying and was now sitting beside him, staring down at the ground. He hadn't said a single word since breaking down in front of Kurt's room. Once he had been able to think straight again, he had helped Kurt get back into his bed, worried for his health. Kurt had told him that he was fine, that he didn't need to stay in bed any longer but it was a lie and both of them knew it. Kurt was still weak and absolutely not ready to leave the hospital. So here they were now, sitting in silence, waiting for something to happen.

Cooper had left again, deciding that it was the best to stay away from his brother until they found Lily. Although Blaine didn't try to punch him anymore, his eyes told everyone that Cooper wasn't welcome at all. Kurt knew that they had a lot to discuss but Blaine wasn't ready for that. They had to find Lily first and maybe then Blaine would be ready to face his brother again.

"Sleep, honey."

Kurt looked up to find Blaine staring at him, seemingly worried.

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled weakly.

"You aren't" Blaine shook his head. "You will pass out if you don't let your body heal. I will be fine. Just sleep a little."

"I don't want to leave you alone. I can't" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him. How he could find such an amazing man, he had no idea. He certainly didn't deserve someone like Kurt.

"Do you want me to sing for you?" Blaine offered.

"I can't, Blaine. Not until we make sure Lily is safe" Kurt said weakly.

"We will find her soon" Blaine said reassuringly, hoping that he was right. "Just close your eyes. We will need you once she returns home."

Blaine opened his mouth and started singing before Kurt could protest. He knew that Kurt loved his voice. Although he barely sang to him, Kurt had mentioned one night after putting Lily down to sleep that he loved Blaine's voice, that it was so calming. Blaine hoped that it would help Kurt fall asleep this time, too.

Kurt blinked a few more times but only minutes later, his eyes closed and his breathing became slow and steady. He had fallen asleep after all. Blaine sighed heavily as he watched the man, squeezing his hand. It was so hard to stay strong in front of Kurt and now that he didn't have to pretend that everything was alright anymore, he let himself break down again, even if only for a bit.

He pressed his lips together to stay as quiet as possible as he cried, his body shaking from suppressed sobs. It wasn't fair. Even if he wasn't the most perfect person of the world, he didn't deserve this. Nor did Kurt or Lily. They were both innocents, they never hurt anyone, they shouldn't have gotten hurt... God, what if he couldn't see his daughter ever again? What if that crazy bitch hurt her and Blaine wasn't there to stop her? Could he deal with the guilt or would it kill him slowly?

Suddenly, a huge, strong hand appeared on his shoulder and Blaine jumped. He hadn't heard Burt step inside and now he quickly tried to get rid of his tears, ashamed. He shouldn't have shown his emotions. He had to stay strong for Kurt, no matter what.

"Do you want to talk?" Burt asked as he sat down beside Blaine.

"He fell asleep about half an hour ago" Blaine said quietly.

"Not about Kurt."

"There's nothing else to talk about" Blaine said but checked his phone to be sure. "Nobody called me, so I guess the police still hasn't found them."

"It's okay, you know" Burt said after a while.

"What is okay?" Blaine frowned.

"Being weak" Burt said. "Crying. It's a lot you have to deal with and it's completely understandable that you need to break down a bit. Kurt would understand, too."

"I have to stay strong for him and Lily" Blaine said.

"That's what I thought when Kurt's mother died" Burt nodded. "I thought that I had to stay strong for him, that I couldn't cry because it would make everything worse."

"But you did?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Burt smiled sadly. "Two days after the funeral. We were home, just the two of us. I-I tried to cook because I knew he needed real food for a change but... Let's say it didn't really work."

Burt took a deep breath and looked down at his son.

"I fell to my knees and started crying. I remember how scared Kurt was when he found me. He had never seen me cry before and he had no idea what to do. Me neither, by the way" Burt said. "So I pulled him into my arms and we cried together. That was the first time we were perfectly honest to each other. I don't regret it, though. I think our relationship is pretty good."

"The best" Blaine nodded. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I think you need to understand why your brother didn't tell you about Sylvia" Burt said quietly.

Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes. Here they were again. He didn't want to hear Burt's explanation because there was no excuse for what Sylvia had done. She was a crazy bitch and had to be punished.

"He should have told me that she was dangerous" Blaine said. "He shouldn't have kept it secret, not when he knew how crazy she was."

"He wanted to keep his family safe. It's understandable" Burt shrugged.

"I don't get it. You just told me that we should be completely honest with each other. Then why should I forgive Cooper for lying to me?" Blaine asked.

"Cooper is Sylvia's rock" Burt explained. "Just like Kurt is for me. Or I was for Kurt before you came into the picture."

Blaine bit his lip nervously. He had never intended to ruin Burt and Kurt's relationship.

"It's okay, kid. I know how things are supposed to be and that my son isn't a kid anymore. It's natural that he doesn't need me anymore. What I'm trying to say with this is that, although I don't agree with Cooper completely, he had a good reason to keep his wife's problem secret" Burt said.

"No, he had no right to do that" Blaine growled.

"Just think about it" Burt said. "From all I gathered from your brother, he was in love with his wife once. It's natural that he tried to help her get better."

"But why didn't he tell me?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, do you know how people look at women with postpartum depression? Or any kind of physical or mental disorder? Do I really have to explain to you how people handle those who are a little bit out of order?" Burt asked.

"No" Blaine muttered.

"Then try to understand your brother" Burt said. "It's not easy for him either and it will be a lot harder once they find Sylvia. He will need you to be there for him."

"So I should just forgive him?" Blaine asked.

"I never said that" Burt said. "Just... Try to act like a real family. Sit down with him, talk about your problems... I'm sure that two adult men can handle their problems together."

"I will try" Blaine said in the end.

"Very good" Burt smiled.

Blaine's phone beeped and he almost fell from his seat as he read the short text Cooper sent him.

"Sylvia contacted him!" Blaine nearly shouted as he got up from his seat, surprised that Kurt was still asleep beside him, not even stirring. Probably because of all the medicines he had gotten. "What... Where... Kurt?"

"I will stay with him. Go" Burt said.

"But he will be so pissed if I don't tell him..."

"I will let him know. Just go" Burt said urgently. He was just as worried about Lily as Blaine was.

"Yeah. Yeah. I-I have to go" Blaine said, mostly to himself. He quickly kissed Kurt's forehead and ran out of the room. He had no time to waste.

Burt looked down at his son's sleeping form, knowing that Kurt would hate him for this, but he decided not to wake him up until they knew something for sure. Kurt wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after that and he needed to rest, so he could heal faster. So Burt leaned back in his seat, grabbed his phone from his pocket and tried not to worry too much as he waited for Blaine's call, his eyes never leaving his son.

~ o ~

The car ride to the house was spent in complete silence. It hadn't been long since Sylvia had called Cooper, telling him where exactly they were, just waiting for him to be together again. Sylvia had seemingly lost her mind completely and now lived in some dream where she and Cooper were all happy and raised their kids together. Right, both Kristoff and Lily. It didn't seem like Sylvia remembered that she had almost killed Kurt and kidnapped Lily, or the fact that she had left with her son without telling Cooper anything about it. She acted like Cooper had been on a business trip and his family was now waiting for his return.

Cooper stayed quiet in the car because he blamed himself for everything. Sylvia had brought the kids to her parents' old holiday house at the lake. He knew that his wife loved that place, they spent a lot of time there and Sylvia often told him that she wanted to move there one day and raise their kids there because it was so lovely and peaceful, not like their home in the town. He should have checked that place when Sylvia had disappeared with the children because it was so obvious... He had no idea why he hadn't. He didn't tell Blaine about it, though, because his brother was seemingly on the edge and the last thing he needed was another blow in his face.

Blaine was quiet because he still didn't want to talk to Cooper. Not just because of his secrets that had caused this mess but also because he was still angry. The police had asked for Cooper's help, they had told him everything he should do when they got there. He would practically be the hero of the day if he did everything as he was told. Blaine, on the other hand... He was left out of everything. As if it wasn't his daughter who was in danger because of Cooper's crazy wife. They hadn't even wanted him to be there and it had been Cooper in the end who had convinced them to let Blaine come, too, to give him support and help him get the kids out of the house. Not that Cooper really needed him. There was the police with about dozen of people to help him handle Sylvia. It was probably because Cooper felt guilty and wanted to make things better. Well, it didn't work. Blaine didn't feel less angry and only agreed to come because he wanted to get his daughter back as soon as possible.

"I didn't want this, you know" Cooper said quietly. They were close to the house and he needed something to distract himself. Apparently, there wasn't much they could do.

"Uhum" Blaine muttered.

"Seriously, Blaine" Cooper said as he glanced at his brother. "I love you and Kurt and Lily. If I had known..."

"You should have told me" Blaine said.

"You don't understand" Cooper said. "She felt so ashamed. She felt like she failed as Kristoff's mother and you know what kind of guy you were before Kurt..."

"You think that I would have made fun of her?" Blaine asked.

"Well..." Cooper said hesitantly.

"Probably yes" Blaine agreed. "It still doesn't mean I forgive you or her. It's just... You have no idea how much pain you caused me and my family."

"I think I do" Cooper said. "And it's mostly my fault. I should have paid attention. I am her husband after all, I should have known that something was very wrong with her."

"Yeah" Blaine nodded.

"I-I still hope we can talk about this once everyone returns home" Cooper said after a minute of silence.

"Maybe" Blaine replied shortly. He didn't feel like he wanted to talk to his brother ever again but maybe only because he couldn't think straight. Maybe he would see things differently once he had Lily safely in his arms and Kurt out of the hospital. He couldn't say anything now because there was a chance that he would say something he didn't mean at all.

"Thanks" Cooper said gladly. That was all he needed right now. It was hard for him, too. It wasn't just Blaine who went through hell right now, it wasn't easier for him either.

~ o ~

Sylvia was standing in front of the mirror, checking her outfit and hair about the third time. She couldn't help it, she was so excited. She hadn't seen Cooper for a while and he was finally coming home... And she, as a good wife, waited for him as expected. She looked perfectly, the dinner was ready, she also had some time to clean up in the living room and the kitchen and of course, the kids were also ready to great their father. Everything was ready, now only Cooper had to arrive.

"Mommy" Kristoff said quietly. "I'm hungry."

"Just a few more minutes" Sylvia said. "Dad's gonna be home soon."

"But you gave Lily..."

"Lily is too small to wait" Sylvia explained slowly as she crouched down in front of her son. "Don't be jealous at your sister."

Kristoff had seemingly no idea what the word sister meant because he looked at his mother and then at the baby in confusion. He didn't even understand why Lily was here when she had her own father but his mother didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it and he didn't want to upset her. So he stayed quiet.

"See? You're my smart little boy" Sylvia smiled and pulled her son into a brief hug, careful to keep her clothes flawless.

"Sylvia?"

She stood up quickly, startled by the sudden voice. She grabbed Kristoff's hand and pulled him close but her panic was unnecessary. How could she not see it before? It was her husband.

"Cooper!" Sylvia said happily and went to greet her husband. "You scared me!"

Cooper was oddly serious for some reason. Had he had another bad day? Yeah, it must have been it.

"Are you hungry? Because dinner is ready" Sylvia said as she stepped away from him and before his husband could say anything, she grabbed Lily from the crib and pulled her into her arms.

Cooper took a careful step forward, knowing that this was his only chance to get the kids out of here without letting them see something horrible. The police was ready to intervene but he wanted to solve this discretely.

"Sylvia, what are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean? You just came home from your business trip, you're surely tired and hungry" Sylvia smiled. "I can give you a massage once the kids are in bed, too."

Cooper wanted to cry so badly. His wife had seemingly lost her mind and he was afraid that there was no coming back from here. He had caused this. He had told her that he wanted to divorce and that was why Sylvia acted like this now. Blaine was right that he blamed him. He had caused this mess all alone.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, deciding that it was better to get the kids out of the way before letting Sylvia face the cruel reality. "I-I missed them."

"Of course!" Sylvia smiled. "Come on, Kristoff. Give daddy a hug!"

Cooper smiled at his son reassuringly as he slowly walked to him. He was too young to understand what was going on but he surely knew that something wasn't right with his mother. His eyes were huge and he seemed so scared as he went to Cooper. It was so wrong.

"Hey, buddy" Cooper said quietly. "Are you alright?"

Kristoff nodded as Cooper held him away just for a second to check on him. He seemed perfectly fine. Now he had to get the baby.

"And here is my beautiful daughter" Cooper said shakily as he stepped forward. Blaine would surely punch him for this...

"Be careful" Sylvia said as she carefully placed the baby into Cooper's arms.

Once he had Lily in his arms, Cooper stepped back, swallowing nervously. It was time to tell Sylvia the truth. Damn, it was so hard. She didn't seem like she remembered anything from what she had done.

"Cooper, what's wrong?" Sylvia asked in concern. Her husband seemed so upset for some reason...

"Sylvia, you need help" he said quietly.

"What-what are you talking about?" Sylvia asked in confusion.

"Honey, you..."

He heard footsteps behind him. They weren't alone anymore. Now that he had the kids in safety, the policemen came out from hiding as well.

"Cooper, what are these people doing here?" Sylvia asked with wide eyes.

"You need help, honey" Cooper explained. "You're sick."

"No, no, I..." Sylvia took a step back, shaking her head. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to help you" Cooper said. "Please, Sylvia."

"I don't want them to be here" Sylvia said.

"Madam, you have to come with us" the guy beside Cooper said, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"I... No, I can't leave my children..."

"They will be fine" Cooper said. "Please, Sylvia. Just do as they tell you."

Sylvia started crying. She had no idea why Cooper was doing this, why he told her that she needed help when she was perfectly fine. But she could do nothing. There were so many people around them... She was trapped. She kept crying as two man stepped to her and grabbed her arms. They treated her like a criminal. How was it possible?

"Cooper, help me" she cried. "You can't let them take me away..."

"I'm sorry" Cooper said. "I'm so sorry."

He crouched down to hug Kristoff as he watched Sylvia leave the room in the circle of four policemen. It broke his heart to see his wife like this. Even if he didn't love her anymore, she was his wife, the mother of his son. He still cared about her.

He kept his son and Lily in his arms until Sylvia disappeared from his eyes and only let go of Kristoff when Blaine joined them. Cooper quickly stood up and let Blaine take his daughter from his arms.

"She's fine" he said quietly. "I don't think she hurt her."

Blaine didn't really pay attention. Once he had Lily in his arms, he quickly checked on her, searching for possible injuries. When he was sure his daughter was alright, he tightened his arms around her.

"You're alright" he whispered into Lily's ear. "You're safe and noone can hurt you anymore."

"Where's mommy?" Kristoff asked his father after a while.

"She..." Cooper had no idea what to say. "She's sick. She needs a doctor."

Okay, it wasn't really what he should have said because it seemingly scared his son but Cooper wasn't really in the best state right now and he couldn't think straight.

Blaine looked down at his brother, still keeping his son in his arms. Cooper looked so old. He was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was seemingly ready to cry. He was so not like himself.

Blaine didn't feel angry anymore. Now that he had Lily in his arms, he could think straight enough to understand how hard it must have been for his brother. And he wanted to help him so badly. So he tightened one arm around Lily and put his free arm around Cooper, pulling him close.

"It's gonna be okay" he said quietly.

It was so strange. Cooper had been the stronger one of them, Blaine had never seen him so broken before, not even when they had lost their parents.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" Cooper whispered.

"I know, okay?" Blaine said as he pulled back and looked down at Kristoff, still standing beside his father. "Go with Sylvia. Kristoff can stay with us."

"Are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"Of course" Blaine nodded. "Go, be with her. She will need you."

"Thank you" Cooper said gladly.

"Just... call me if you need anything" Blaine said.

Suddenly, Cooper didn't seem so broken anymore. Blaine smiled sadly. They were brothers after all, it was his job to help Cooper in the hardest times of his life. Just like his brother had helped him before.

~ o ~

Kurt was outraged. It was one thing that he couldn't be with Blaine right now because of his injury but his father had no right to keep things from him, especially when they were so important. He had woken up to find his father sitting beside him and it had taken him two whole minutes to find out what had happened while he had been asleep. Kurt had wanted to leave his hospital bed without hesitation, not caring about his injuries anymore. Because they had finally found Lily. And he wanted to be there with Blaine. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for that and his father had quickly pushed him back, so he couldn't hurt himself. Now he was sitting in his bed, waiting for Blaine to arrive. He had sent Kurt a short text a few hours ago, telling him that they were both fine and once he was able to leave, Blaine would come to visit him.

"What's taking them so long?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"They surely have to check on the kids" Burt said. "You know, to make sure they are fine."

"I still can't believe you didn't wake me up" Kurt shook his head.

"You have to rest" Burt shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do? It's not like you can leave."

Kurt sighed and shook his head again. His father was right, of course, but it didn't mean he wouldn't have tried to go with Blaine.

"I just... I need to know that they are alright" Kurt said.

"They are. Stop worrying" Burt said.

Kurt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Maybe I should call him" he said after a while.

"Yeah, I think..."

In the next second, the door opened and Kurt almost cried out happily as Blaine stepped inside, holding Lily in his arms.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Kurt said and forgetting about his injuries, he jumped up. He regretted it immediately because pain shot through his chest and he would have collapsed if his father hadn't been there to catch him.

"Slowly, honey" Blaine said and quickly made his way to Kurt. "Are you alright?"

"You almost scared me to death when you left without a word but other than that, I'm perfectly fine" Kurt said once he was back in his bed and he was able to talk properly. He looked down at the baby in Blaine's arms and smiled as Lily reached for him. "Oh, honey. I was so worried about you."

"She's completely fine" Blaine said as he helped Kurt pull Lily into his arms. "Sylvia didn't hurt them."

"I hope they caught her" Kurt said quietly.

"Yes" Blaine nodded, leaning closer to Kurt. He didn't want their company to hear them. "Cooper is with her right now but once he's done, he will come to get Kristoff."

That was the first time Kurt noticed the small boy standing awkwardly at the door. He seemed so scared, it broke the man's heart. It must have been hell for him and he surely didn't understand a thing.

"Hey, sweetie" Kurt said gently as he leaned forward. "You don't have to be scared."

Kristoff took a tentative step forward.

"Look how cool machines I have" Kurt continued, glancing at the heart monitor beside his bed. "Do you want to see how they work?"

Not that he knew, but small kids were easy to fool and they needed something to distract Kristoff. Kurt knew that he looked awful and he didn't want to scare the boy. Kristoff quickly walked to Kurt's bed to take a better look of the strange machines around him.

"Awesome, right?" Kurt smiled.

Kristoff nodded silently.

"Where's daddy?" he asked quietly.

Kurt glanced at Blaine before turning back to the boy.

"Your daddy needs to take care of a few things but he will be here soon" Kurt answered. "Do you need something? Are you thirsty? Or hungry?"

"I'm thirsty" Kristoff answered quietly.

"Then let's get you something" Burt said.

Kristoff looked at him with wide eyes, scared of the man's deep voice.

"It's okay" Blaine said hastily. "You remember Burt, right? He's Kurt's father. He won't hurt you."

Kristoff nodded but took a step closer to Kurt. He seemingly trusted him more than the others.

"Or I can go with you?" Blaine offered.

"Can I stay here with you?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course you can" Kurt smiled. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

Kristoff nodded again.

"Blaine, would you please help us?" Kurt asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to lift Kristoff up onto his bed. Blaine understood what he wanted, though, and helped the boy get up onto the bed beside Kurt, careful to not touch Kurt's injuries.

Burt quietly slipped out of the room once Kurt started talking to get them something to drink. Kurt only told the kids about half of the story, when Kristoff lay down beside him, snuggling up to Kurt. Blaine stood up to pull the boy into his arms, afraid that it was uncomfortable for Kurt but the man shook his head. It had been a very long day for both children. Lily was already asleep and it seemed like Kristoff was close to that, too. He didn't want to disturb him, so he continued talking quietly, telling the boy a long and complicated story with every magical creature he could think of, and by the time he finished his story, both kids were sleeping peacefully beside him.

"They were tired" Blaine said quietly.

"No wonder. It must have been horrible for them" Kurt said, looking down at the boy beside him in worry. "Poor boy. What's going to happen to him now?"

"Well, he still has his father" Blaine said.

"You know how often Cooper has to go on business trips" Kurt pointed out.

"He has enough money for a nanny or..."

"Or what?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't continue.

"Or he could stay us then" Blaine said hesitantly. "If it's okay."

"Of course it is" Kurt smiled.

"Are you sure? Because he can be a real devil sometimes" Blaine said.

"Blaine, he's just a child" Kurt said. "Besides, I think he will be a lot easier to handle without his mother's influence."

"You must be right" Blaine nodded sadly. "God, Kurt... We are so lucky Sylvia called Cooper in time. She's completely crazy. I don't think she's aware of what she did to you."

"How is Cooper doing?" Kurt asked.

"Honestly? Not too well" Blaine answered.

"We have to help them" Kurt said after a while. "I know that you don't really want to see him right now but we are all they have left. We have to help your brother through this."

"I know" Blaine smiled. "I knew that you would say this and to be honest, I agree with you. Cooper... well, he certainly needs our support right now."

"And Sylvia, too" Kurt replied.

Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm kidding" Kurt smiled. "Don't worry, I won't go close her for a while. I love helping people but after I almost died... I'm not sure I will be ready to see her anytime soon."

"I have a feeling that we won't see her in the close future" Blaine said.

Kurt closed his eyes and went through the happenings of the past few days. Sylvia had caused a huge mess in their lives and they certainly needed a break before being ready to face her again.

"Once you get out of here, I will take a few days off" Blaine said. "You will need my help for a while..."

"Blaine, it' not necessary..."

"... _And_ I certainly need to spend some time with my family" Blaine ended his sentence.

"Your family, huh?" Kurt smiled.

"You are my family, too" Blaine said as he leaned forward to kiss Kurt. "Now that I have you, I won't let you go. Ever."

"That's great because I don't want to leave either" Kurt said.

Blaine gave him another quick kiss, careful to not disturb the kids in their sleep. He so wanted more. He wanted to hold Kurt in his arms, make sure he never got hurt again, and he wanted to show him how much he loved him. Because meeting Kurt Hummel was certainly the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Blaine glanced at his daughter and corrected himself immediately. Meeting Kurt Hummel was _one_ of the best thing that had ever happened to him. And finding a baby on his doorstep was the other one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy New Year, guys!**

 **I'm awfully sorry for being late with this one. I wanted to update it sooner but then the holidays and my exams came and I just couldn't find any time to finish this chapter. Now that I succeeded in my hardest exams and had some sleep, here is the epilogue.**

 **Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story! And, of course, enjoy this final chapter!**

Kurt looked around in the living room, satisfied with what he saw. It was Lily's first birthday and he couldn't wait for their guests to arrive, even if they only invited his father, Cooper and his son. Blaine didn't want a huge party, remembering how the last one had ended. Although they had nothing to worry about this time, they had gone through so much in the past few months that they only wanted a peaceful afternoon with their loved ones. It didn't mean Kurt didn't do everything to make this afternoon unforgettable for them, especially for the little girl whose birthday they celebrated.

Lily had become a beautiful and smart girl. She was already able to walk, much to Blaine's annoyance. She was quick on her feet and they always had to keep an eye on her because they could never be sure the little girl did nothing stupid. Because she did, so many times. Almost every second when Kurt and Blaine didn't watch her, she disappeared in a blink and when they found her, she was already working on the safety locks or emptied her father's wardrobe. Blaine didn't underestand why Lily always chose his wardrobe and never touched Kurt's things. Maybe because she knew that she better didn't touch any of Kurt's clothes. She was a smart kid after all.

″I think we are ready″ Kurt said as he checked the living room's decoration.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked around. The place was beautifully decorated, there were various drinks and food everywhere, Kurt even managed to add some flowers to the decoration, placing them so that Lily couldn't reach them.

″It's just a small family get-together, you know″ Blaine muttered.

″It's Lily's first birthday″ Kurt replied.

″And she won't even remember it″ Blaine pointed out.

″It doesn't matter″ Kurt said. ″Everyone deserves a fabulous birthday party.″

Blaine smiled as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms. He loved Kurt and how he looked at the world.

″I just don't want you to hurt yourself. You have to be careful, remember?″ Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course he remembered. Ever since he had left the hospital, Blaine had been worried about his well-being. No matter how many times Kurt told him that he was perfectly fine and didn't need to be careful anymore, Blaine still acted like he had some major injury. Luckily, his ribs were completely healed, there were no bruises or cuts on him anymore, so Kurt didn't understand why Blaine was still so worried about him. He was fine and he was glad he didn't have to move so carefully anymore. He had felt like a cripple when he had left the hospital. He had been slow, he couldn't even hold Lily in his arms too long and he couldn't take care of the household or his job. It had frustrated him so much. But it was finally over. He was healthy again and back to his old self.

″They are here″ Kurt said as he watched through the window as his father and Cooper arrived.

Blaine sighed and went to open the door for them. It was time to celebrate his little girl.

″Hey, boys″ Burt greeted them as he stepped inside, holding a huge teddy bear in his arms. ″Where is the birthday girl?″

Blaine jumped as he felt little hands sneak around his leg and looked down at his daughter who had just arrived to greet the guests.

″Here″ Blaine laughed, nodding towards Lily.

″Look what I got you″ Burt said as he crouched down in front of Lily and held the teddy bear in front of her. ″Do you like it?″

Lily took the teddy bear without hesitation and tried to drag it across the room, to her other toys. Unfortunately, it was too big for her, so she fell, although she didn't let go of the toy.

″Let me help you″ Blaine said but Lily pushed his hand away and stood up, trying to drag the teddy bear away again.

″She's a stubborn one″ Cooper smiled. ″Like you.″

″Don't remind me″ Blaine groaned.

He stepped to his brother to hug him. It had been some very hard months for both of them but they were finally fine. With Blaine and Kurt's help, Cooper learnt how to be a single father and raise his child properly, without giving up his job as well. Kristoff stayed with Kurt and Blaine often, when his father had to go on business trips, and since they met more often, they talked a lot. There had been a few long and hard talks between Cooper and Blaine but they finally understood each other and were back to normal, much to Kurt's relief. They had noone else left from their family, they had to stick together. They even worked together now, Cooper had offered Blaine a better position in his company and Blaine went back to finish college, so he could take over some of the business from Cooper. It meant a lot more money and less awful bosses. It was exactly what Blaine needed, so he wasn't that frustrated anymore.

″Kurt!″ Kristoff shouted happily as he rushed inside, straight to Kurt who caught him and pulled him into his arms.

″Hey, honey″ Kurt said.

″Kristoff, Kurt is not the only one here″ Cooper reminded his son.

″Leave him. We all know that he loves Kurt the most″ Blaine said.

Spending so much time with Kurt and away from his mother was definitely good for the little boy. He wasn't unbearable anymore, on the contrary actually. He loved coming over and he and Lily had become good friends. He was Lily's favourite person and the girl always cried when Kristoff had to go home. Now that she noticed him, she quickly let go of the teddy bear and walked to Kristoff on her unsteady feet, giggling as she reached the boy without falling.

″Wow, she can walk so well?″ Cooper asked in surprise.

″And disappear just as well″ Blaine replied.

″Well, little bro, this is how things work″ Cooper winked.

He walked to Lily and handed her her gift, a beautiful doll.

″It's time for your first doll″ Cooper told her.

Lily frowned at first but then she grabbed the doll with one hand and pulled the teddy bear closer as well.

″Noone is allowed to touch her toys″ Blaine laughed.

″She's right″ Burt said. ″They are her toys, why would she share them?″

″Can I play with you?″ Kristoff asked quietly.

Lily hesitated for a second but then she held out the doll for the boy.

″Look, she can walk″ Kristoff said, moving the doll in front of Lily. ″She is hungry. We should feed her.″

″They are so cute″ Kurt sighed as he watched the kids.

″They certainly are″ Blaine nodded in agreement.

″Oh, I know this look″ Cooper smirked. ″You want another one.″

″Another what?″ Blaine frowned.

″Baby″ Cooper replied.

″You are insane″ Blaine shook his head. ″We don't… we aren't ready for that.″

″You are great parents. I'm sure you can manage with another kid″ Burt said.

Blaine looked at Kurt for help but the man didn't say anything.

″Let's eat something, okay?″ Blaine asked hastily and went to the table to get them a few sandwiches and drinks.

″Somebody is scared″ Cooper said happily.

″Just rational″ Blaine replied.

The afternoon passed quickly. They had a great time together, the adults talked and laughed a lot and the kids played on the carpet. But as the evening came and the children seemed to be tired, Cooper and Kristoff decided to go home.

″You should come over for lunch tomorrow″ Cooper said before they left.

″Great idea″ Kurt said as he hugged the man.″Thanks for coming.″

″Thanks for inviting us″ Cooper said. ″Bye, guys.″

″Bye, guys″ Kristoff said, waving with both of his hands as his father led him out of the house.

Burt stayed behind to help them clean up in the living room and put Lily into bed. He told her a story that the girl enjoyed a lot but then he left, too, leaving the two men, so they had some alone time together. Kurt and Blaine sat down in the living room, relaxing after the long day.

″You didn't say anything when Cooper mentioned kids″ Blaine pointed out.

″I know″ Kurt said quietly.

″Is it because…?″

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and his eyes told the man everything.

″You want another baby″ Blaine stated.

″Don't get me wrong, I love what we have, I just…″

Kurt fell silent and looked down at his hands.

″I'm in.″

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion.

″You…″

″I love Lily and I'm sure I will love our second child as well″ Blaine said.

″You-you really want to…″

″I do″ Blaine smiled. ″Although there is something else we have to take care about first.″

″What do you mean?″ Kurt asked.

″I wanted to do this on Valentine's day but since we are in rush…″

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine got on one knee in front of him and took his hand.

″Ever since I met you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you″ Blaine started. ″Okay, maybe things didn's go too well first but I knew you were special… And you are worth fighting for. I was right. You are the most beautiful, the kindest, smartest man I have ever met and I'm so lucky to have you. I never want to say goodbye to you, Kurt. I want to grow old with you and yes, I want to raise a whole football team with you.″

Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

″But also, before we extend this family, I would love to marry you. So, Kurt Hummel, will you be my husband?″ Blaine asked.

″Yes″ Kurt answered without hesitation. ″Yes.″

He got on his knees beside Blaine and pulled him close to kiss him.

″I don't have a ring″ Blaine muttered between kisses.

″I don't care″ Kurt replied.

Because it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together, they loved each other and planned to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
